Akame Ga Kill Killer of the Shadows
by TheScourge7181
Summary: Hey guys and girls this is my first fan fiction ever it is my own twist on one of my favorite anime/manga Akame Ga Kill This will have a new character of my own creation as well as his Teigu. I will still develop other character just as much as the new one and may add in another just to give it alittle more depth and twist to it. this will have some romance thrown is as well.
1. Prologue

**Akame Ga Kill: Killer of the Shadows**

 **Hey guys and girls. This is my own twist on one of my favorite anime and manga Akame Ga Kill**

 **There will be a new character that will be present a lot in this story, but I will also still be focusing on Tatsumi as well and maybe another character that will be part of Night Raid for added depth and twists. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Prologue** : Year 1020

 **Location** : Imperial City

District High Class sector of the city.

The night sky stretched across the capital. The hour was late and all seemed calm, that is until there was a blood chilling scream which came from one of the mansions, after a few moments a lone dark figure jumped over the mansions walls and landed on the street with out a sound. He was still only for a moment and then took off down a nearby street corner as the mansion's gates swung open and guards began to pour out and searching the surrounding area.

"Find the murderer we can not allow him to escape! You, take your squad and search the alleys. The rest of you head back to the mansion and spread out, search the mansion's grounds in case he tries to slip out while we search out here!" The lead guard shouted as he spouted off orders to his men. He never noticed a lone figure looking down on them from the top of a nearby building.

 **Roy**

 _"Hmm. Seems as they have no clue where I am heh this is way to easy."_ The lone figure thought to himself as he stood up from his kneeling position. _"That makes thirteen in all, thirteen kills in ten days."_ A small smile crept on the young boys face which was hidden by a red mask that seemed to come up out of vest that was black with red trimming on the edges where the shoulders were leaving the arms exposed. Tribal like tattoos came out of the vest and down the young boys muscular arms down to his wrists where he wore black gloves. On his back he wore a Wakazashi sword which was sheathed in a decorative red scabbard that was made from a durable hide of a Danger Beast. In fact most of mission clothing was made of the same material, light but thick enough to protect him against some attacks. His pants were black and were tucked into his boots that were covered by metal shin guards that went up to his knees.

"Looks like I made quite the reputation in the short time I've been back." He said as he walked to the opposite edge of the building. In just ten days the teen had become quite infamous known as the assassin "Shadow Killer" yet not much was known about him not even his appearance, just that it was said that he could attack from the darkness and melt right back in as if he were the shadows itself. His blue eyes seemed to shine in the moonlight his messy black hair fell into his eyes which did not seem to bother the boy. With a quick leap he was on another building top and from there he took off sprinting and jumping from house to house towards the slums of the Capital. Unknown to him that he was being watched.

 **Akame**

Watching from afar the young girl watched her target. "He moves well and he has completely evaded the guards." she said to herself before taking off after her target. It wasn't long till she had cut around him and waited, when he was close she sprang from her hiding place, throwing her Katana just a few feet in front of him. He dodged off to the side skidding to a stop and looked up to see her landing and drawing her sword out of the ground pointing the tip of her blade at him. "I will Bury You!" she said.

 **Roy**

"What the hell?!" The young kid thought as he dodged the sword impaling the ground in front of him, he looked up to see a young girl about his age landing beside the blade with out making so much as sound when she landed. Watching her draw the blade and then point it at him. slowly he reached for his own sword regretting the fact he was about to have to fight such a pretty girl. He took a good look at her as he drew the black blade from its sheath she was dressed in a white and red dress and had long flowing black hair, red eyes dark as blood with an emotionless stare that seemed to penetrate him to his very core. "I will kill you if you don't get out of my way." he said coolly trying to avoid the fight, but to no avail.

Both figures stood motionless in their stances neither seemed to blink and for a moment all seemed to stand still till a gust of wind blew past them and the next second they sprang into action, sparks flew as their blades clashed and the sound of steel filled the air. Both fighters seemed evenly matched attacking in combinations so fast that any normal man would have lost sight of the blades, countering and defending against each others counters. The young boy slashed violently striking the girls blade sending her skidding across the roof top from the power of his blow then she leaped straight at him slashing for his throat, which he deflected with his blade now she was driving him back with several slashes and a thrust to his midsection which he jumped to the side barely avoiding the swords edge. He quickly closed the distance and swung for her legs to which she simply jumped over the attack landing a few feet away, he quickly closed the distance and attacked her with a thrust of his own which she almost didn't dodge cutting the upper section of her dress exposing the pale white skin underneath. She stared at the cut in her dress for a moment before viciously attacking him driving him back once again this time her final strike was stopped as they entered a stalemate. Unfortunately the young boys footing was not well placed and the girl broke the lock continuing her strike towards his throat the boys sword was in his left hand and he sent up his right to stop the oncoming attack. "Shadow Scale." He said quietly as the markings moved down his arm into his gloves where he then deflected the blade moving it aside sparks flying as he caught the blade the young girl surprised by this leaped back putting distance between them. However she saw some blood trickling down the edge of her blade. The teen hissed in pain as the blade scratched his wrist drawing blood. " _Well better then me getting my throat cut open."_ he thought but froze immediately realizing something was wrong he looked at his hand and saw black letters making there way up his arm . _"Poison."_ he thought.

 **Akame**

"It's over." she said with a cold voice sheathing her sword as she spoke. The young teen looked at her with horror in his eyes, for some reason this snapped her thoughts to one of pity, but only for a brief moment as she watched him hold his arm out straight. "Shadow Bind!" the kid shouted watching the black markings on his arm wrap around just a few inches above his elbow and tighten with such force she heard the bone snap, his eyes flinched momentarily in pain as he then brought his blade up and severed his arm letting blood fly and spray the ground. Her eyes went wide after seeing the young boy do such an act without hesitating.

 **Roy**

"Arggghhhh!" the teen let out a roar that seemed to echo through out the city. Using his Teigu's ability he stopped the bleeding and looked at his opponent with anger and hatred burning in his eyes. "Crap I can't win in this condition." he thought, turning on his heels he ran putting as much distance as he could manage before mentally activating his ability to Shadow Step, a move that had earned the name Shadow Killer in an instance he had disappeared into the surrounding darkness the young teenage girl stopped in her tracks trying to figure out where he had gone. Looking left then right she sprang down to the streets and began running towards the east side of the city looking in the ally ways trying to find her wounded target. The boy resurfaced out of the nearby shadows of the building sweat dropping from his brow, blood dripping from his blade and arm, his eyes seemed to be closing on their own. Then he quickly turned and ran the opposite direction making his way into the slums he turned down an alley before collapsing. "No, no no no, not now, I can't die now!" he stated in anger grasping his wound and squeezing it tighter most of the blood flow had stopped but a small trickle was still oozing out, he began to lose consciousness as he pulled down his mask gasping for air. The cold wind blowing on his sweat drenched face. The last thing he remembered seeing was a woman like figure running up to and then he passed out.

 **Two days later.**

 **Leone**

"Are you sure he's going to be ok Doc?" the young woman asked in a concerned voice as she watched the local doctor pack up his things and prepared to leave. "Yes I've done what I can for the boy, it's all up to him now." the older looking man said, beside him laid the young assassin bandaged up with a cold damp clothe on his forehead. "Keep him hydrated and change the bandage every four hours." the Doctor instructed before closing the door. Slowly walking up beside the bed she brushed the teens hair out of his eyes. _"You're just a kid."_ She thought looking at him. _"He can't be more then fifteen at the most, and yet here you are beaten and fight for your life."_ letting out a sigh she pulled a chair up next to the wounded kid, placing the clothe in a bowl of water she wrung it out and place back on his brow. "I hope you wake up soon, I have a good hunch of who you are, but I want to ask in person and tell you I am grateful for what you are trying to do." She said in soft gentle tone. "So please... wake up soon"

 **1 AM the next morning.**

Roy slowly opened eyes then blinking a few times he sat up straight suddenly, a move that he immediately regretted. Becoming dizzy he moved his hand to his head catching the clothe as it fell. "Where am I... the last thing I remember was..." His mind flashed back to what he last saw a young woman running up to him. He looked to his right and saw a blonde haired girl laying her head on the bed. He then looked at his bandaged wound gripping it tightly as he fought back the scream in his throat. "So it wasn't a dream, I really did lose that fight." he whispered. Slowly lifting the covers he tried not to wake the young woman, but she shot up. "I'm awake I"m awake." she said as if trying to cover up the fact she was sleeping. There was an awkward silence as the two just stared at each other with blank faces.

 **Leone**

"You're awake!" She practically screamed into his ear. "I was so worried that you wouldn't make it." tears began to flow down her tanned cheeks as she hugged him tightly. Becoming alittle uncomfortable by this the boy asked "where am I, and who are you?" "Oh right. My name is Leone, I found you in one of the alleys unconscious and brought you here and got you patched up." She replied with a smile on her face wiping of the tears she had just shed. "Don't worry the only people who know you are here besides me is just the doc who saved your life." She said trying to reassure him that he was safe. "And you are the infamous Shadow Killer that has been causing quite the inconvenience to the empire as of late, right?" she asked with a slight flirty smirk.

"Yeah I guess so." he replied with a small look of confusion on his face. "Thanks for helping me, and saving my life, but why? Why would you risk the possibility of being executed and help me out when you could have turned me in and claimed the reward?" He asked. She paused for a moment before answering "Because even though you're a murderer I know the people you've killed were evil and corrupt, I've seen this empire become cesspool. And I know you are trying to help even if your way was taking out a few of the people guilty of horrible crimes." This caused the teen to look at her with a quirked eyebrow. "That is what you're doing right?" He sighed "In a way I guess I'm doing that, but I have another reason too. I want to take revenge on this corrupt nation because they killed my family." This caused Leone to gasp alittle before continued. "My Father told me of a time when this nation cared for it's people, when the emperor actually would protect his citizens, but now that fat twisted monster is controlling the young kid, filling his ears with lies just as he did to his father."

Leone grabbed the young teenager's hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry. I didn't know your wounds went that deep." she said in sad tone "But you're still alive for a reason bigger then just revenge and while you may not see right that right now I'm sure you will soon." the teen looked at her with a surprised face and lowered his head "Thank you." "So whats your name?" he hesitated, but then turned looking into her golden eyes. "It's Elroy, Elroy Blackmane, but my sister used to just call me Roy." Leone smiled "Well Roy, what do you say? Are you hungry?" His eyes perked up at hearing the offer of food. " Yeah defiantly." a smile now grew on his face. She got turned to leave the room, as she reached the door she turned her head to him. "I'll be right back." flashing him a bright smile.

After a few minutes of waiting she returned with a huge tray of food in her hands and a warm smile. "Here we go hope you're hungry." _"Oh you have no idea."_ Roy thought eyeing the food with alittle bit of drool starting to hang from his mouth. As he began eating a huge piece of meat she caught by surprise saying "Oh just so you know I'm not exactly made from money so I had to kinda take some of yours to help out." " What!?" he replied in shock beginning to try and add up how much the meal and medical treatment probably cost. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." she waved her hands in defense. "But I don't make very much money working at a massage parlor though." Sighing he decided it was fine. "Don't worry about it I guess." Shrugging it off. "By the way how long was I out?" Looking at her just as she took a bite out of a sandwich. "Oh I guess about two days and one night now." "Huh?" he said in surprise "I was out that long?" "Well you were pretty beat up and needed the rest." she smiled taking another bite and taking a swig out of a bottle of booze. "Um, aren't you alittle young to be drinking?" "You sure you want to ask that to the girl who saved your life?" she smirked taking another swig. "Whatever." he thought returning his attention to the food in front of him.

After a few more hours of rest he got up and looked outside. Seeing that sun was almost up he turned to Leone and said. "I have to leave today. I know I just woke up, but the longer I stay here the more danger I put you in. And I don't want to drag you into this any more then I already have." She looked at him with a sad face "But, you're not in any condition to travel" concern obvious in her voice. "I'll be alright I am a lot tougher then I look." He said flexing his arm and chest a bit to show off getting a giggle in return. "Man if you weren't so young I might have tried to seduce you." she grinned with small blush on her face. "Whaaa!" he replied in shock not expecting that at all from her, she just started laughing almost rolling on the floor after seeing his reaction. "You should see the look on your face." she blurted out between laughs. "Alight well lets get you ready to move then." getting up off the floor and pushing him down on the bed causing him to blush. Leone helped him with his boots as well as his under shirt that was a red tight sleeveless turtle neck that was long enough he used it to cover his face on missions. This action caused him to blush redder then a tomato and it didn't help that she was giggling with a hint of seduction in her eyes.

"Well you're all set." handing him a bag of gold coins which with about thirty pieces of gold or so were left in the leather pouch. "Thanks" he said using his teeth to help open it and taking ten gold coins out he handed it to her. "Thanks again for helping me." "Oi are you sure, won't you need them more then me?" She asked in surprise. He shook his head no, "I won't need that much to get where I'm going." he replied. Then getting up off the bed he grabbed his Teigu and slipped it into his belt under his right side. Then putting on a dark blue cloak to cover it and his injury he then proceeded to the window and jumped down he was surprised when Leone followed him "What are you doing?" "It's alright it'll be better if the inn keeper doesn't know we both left in case the guard comes looking for you and plus this way I don't have to pay for the room." Nodding in agreement he proceeded to walk down the street.

Just before they reached the gate Roy noticed some movement in the alley beside them, he walked towards it to find two guards picking on a young girl with pink hair. He gritted his teeth in anger. _"Harassing a girl just cause she's a foreigner."_ He thought and before Leone could say anything he leaped at them. Jabbing one in the throat crushing his windpipe he proceeded to spin and catch the other with a heel kick to the jaw, breaking it along with the guard's neck, both fell to the ground as he turned to the young girl and asked if she was alright. Surprised she nodded with tears in her eyes she had noticed he was missing his arm when he had done that last attack as well as seeing the sword on his right side. He then moved his cloak aside and grabbed the coin pouch opening it with his teeth taking fifteen more coins out he placed it into her small trembling hands. "Here use this to buy some food and shoes." he said with a smile then turning to Leone who was still in shock with what she just witnessed he asked "Hey could you look after this girl? She looks like she could use someone to help and watch over her just like how you did for me? With a smile on his face Leone managed to give one herself and nod. With that Roy began to walk towards the gate to leave when the pink haired girl grabbed his hand. "Thank you." She said with a warm smile that stopped him dead in his tracks, it was almost as if this was the first real smile she had given in a long time. "Of course." "My name is Mine." she said introducing herself. H smiled before replying "I'm Roy, pleasure to meet you Mine." rubbing the top of her head he nodded towards Leone. "And that is Leone she will help you out and watch over you." giving her another reassuring smile he then turned and made his way out of the city.

 **Roy**

"Ah man is sensei going to give it to me good when I get back." Roy thought as he walked down the road towards the Eastern border "He'll probably have me do all kinds of hellish workouts for leaving against his will and coming here way to early, but I have definitely learned my lesson." he continued looking towards where his arm used to be. Sighing he continued his journey back home.

 **Well that's the prologue, kinda wanted to set the stage alittle and give the characters some background with each other so they would have a pretty neat reunion when Roy returns. There will be a lot of tension between Akame and Roy at first due to the fact she is the one who forced him to cut of his arm, but they will grow past that an develop an interest in each other later.**

 **As for Leone and Mine I always wondered how they came to join Night Raid so I decided to give my own little sneak peak into how they met each other and continued on from there no doubt Leone going to the Revolutionary Army wanting to make a difference like she saw Roy was, and Mine following her cause she's now kinda like her big sis in a way, don't worry I'll still have Leone teasing her and Mine's attitude will still be present so that won't change to much just now those two are alittle closer together. Anyways that's all for now. Please comment and give your thoughts and opinions as well as any suggestions you may come up with. Thanks in advance enjoy. This TheScourge7181 signing off.**


	2. Chapter 1: Old Enemy or New Allies

**Akame Ga Kill**

 **Killer of the Shadows Chapter One**

 **Hey everyone hope you guys liked the prologue, sorry for the mistakes that were left in I forgot to save my final changes so a couple words were not spelled correctly and some of the sentences did not flow very well. Hopefully this chapter will be better.**

 **So without further ado here you go enjoy.**

Year: 1024

Location: Eastern Nation on one of the smaller islands.

Training grounds.

Roy now eighteen years old and some odd months was outside in the training Yard preforming one handed push ups with his left arm, sweat rolled down his face as he was struggling with the weight his sensei had put on his shoulders. _"One metal plate for every one hundred you complete."_ picturing his sensei in his mind with an evil looking grin. He had completed three hundred so far and had three twenty five pound plates of iron staked on his shoulder. _"Son of a, I'm gonna kill that old crazy hoot."_ Roy secretly thought. "Come on now I want two hundred more." An old man with white hair said rubbing his goatee with a silly smile on his face. "We have to build up the strength in your left arm to keep up with your new one." _"The old codger was right."_ Roy thought, the memories of when he first returned four years ago started to come to his mind.

 _Year 1020_

" _Where the hell did you go you ungrateful brat. I ought to have you run up the mountain till next month for leaving before you were ready!" The words of his sensei stung, but he was right he did leave to soon. "I know, I was prideful and no wheres near being ready to go back." Roy thought slowly looked into his masters eyes with regret. "I'm sorry sense-" he didn't even finish his sentence as he was kicked across the courtyard slamming into the wall. "Gah!" the air left his lungs and he was struggling to catch his breathe, the cloak he had was spread open revealing his injury. "Wha- What happened to your arm!?" he heard as his master saying as he rushed up to him. "I'm sorry." was all Roy could manage to say fighting back the tears in his eyes, down deep he knew his sensei cared for him like a son. "Damn it well I guess I'll have to take you to see a friend of mine then." Roy looked up puzzled "Is he going to give me a prosthetic?" He questioned as the old man just continued walking towards the gate. "No, something much less bulky and noisy." He replied. "Now come on we have a good ways to travel to get where we need to go." "Yes sensei."_

 _They traveled off the island to neighboring landmass about triple the size of their home and walked through the streets of the city making their way to a huge building that lacked windows and had only one door to enter. "The Empire doesn't know much about us or how far we have progressed in science." The elderly man said walking down the stairs turning to enter a room that was dark and was a complete wreck. "A few years back when I was much younger my friend who always to smart for his own good discovered a way to replace missing limbs, not with prosthetics but instead using the cells of your own body and of a danger beast's to grow a new one." He continued flipping the lights on and revealing a gray haired man passed out on the desk papers and research notes laid every where around the room. "Wait are you saying this guy right here can grow me a new arm?!" The young teen asked shocked at what he heard receiving a smack on the head for raising his voice to much._

" _Yes that's exactly what I mean." The white haired warrior replied with his fist smoking from just punching Roy on the head leaving quite the lump that was still smoking itself, small tears flowing down the boys face in pain. "ALRIGHT WAKE UP YA DRUNK!" He yelled smacking the sleeping man upside the head launching him over his desk. "Uhh. What is it this time nurse?" he asked slowly getting up and shaking his head. "Do I look like a nurse to you?" The old man said with a smile happy to see his friend. "Huh? Oh why its you, ya old fart how you been?" he replied grabbing the now annoyed man by the shoulders and embracing him. "OLD FART!? WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD!?" He roared getting a laugh from the other man. "So what brings you here?" "I need you to do me a favor." nodding his head to the confused and slightly scared teenager who had sweat rolling down his back. "Oh whats wrong with him?" he asked pulling up a chair motioning for the boy to come closer, following the doctors gestures Roy sat down in nearby chair and lifted his cloak._

 _After an hour of check ups and blood work the doctor came back, "Well I can definitely grow you a new arm, but I should tell you now it won't be like your old one, no doubt due to its danger beast's cells and tissue it will probably be much stronger then your other arm and the pigment of the skin will vary depending on the reaction to you your blood." He said sitting down in front of Roy and his sensei. "That's fine with me, I don't really care how it looks as long as I can fight with it." Roy replied preparing himself mentally for the rest of the details. "Very well, it'll take me about three days or so to grow it and probably a full year for you to use it normally." "I'll do it in six months." the teen stated confidently "Heh, I'm sure you will. Well the operation will be in four days see you then young man."_

The memory faded as another plate was dropped on his back, grunting he continued to proceed with the rest of his exercises. It was true the operation was a success the new arm was attached without any complications and he was able to further his connection with it using his teigu, forcing the markings to travel down his arm to his new wrist. The new limb was black in color and the markings had changed to red as they made contact with the black skin. The skin also happened to be much more thicker and because of the danger beast's blood much stronger then his other arm, which was why he was here. Doing hundreds of one handed push ups almost every day so the strengthen it so it would be less significant and so that he wouldn't rely on it to much. "And done." He managed to say after reach five hundred total. He slightly turned allowing the weights to fall off his bare back and land on the ground causing dirt to rise up from the sudden impact.

"Not bad, not bad at all." The old man said scratching his white goatee with a smile. "You have improved by leaps and bounds in the last fours years, and have even almost mastered your teigu for the most part as well." the teenager turned to face his master, he had grown taller in the last few years, standing about 5'9'' he had also increased in muscle mass as well weighing in around one chunder and fifty pounds his abs were well defined and his shoulders were rugged, but not huge, his arms were muscular, but not bulky. He was proud of his accomplishments, but he always remembered now to not be overconfident . He had matured a lot in attitude, not nearly as brash or quick to anger, instead calm and calculated. His hair was now cut short on the sides and his bangs were spiked up to the side. He flashed a bright smile to his sensei. "Thank you master, its all thanks to your rigorous training." He stopped short bring his right arm up to block a high kick meant for his face, a shock wave emitted from the force of the blow cracking the ground below them, but neither figure moved. Roy smiling as he stopped his masters attack with ease. "Very good. I have nothing left to teach you now, your strength is close to that of an Imperial General's now." The old man said with pride in his voice getting a surprised look from his student. "Are you saying that I'm-" "Yes you are ready to head back now. You've mastered just about everything I showed you, I'd even wager that you could almost beat me in a straight up fight now." Laughing at the last part he embraced his student that he held dear to his heart close. "Go now bring honor back to your family." and with that the old man turned and walked back into the house not wanting his student to see the tears forming in his eyes. "We'll be having your favorite meal tonight so I hope you're hungry."

 **Roy**

He had been traveling for days now since then and was close to the capital. "Man this is so weird, I wonder how much has changed, and if those two girls are still around." He pondered while walking at a brisk pace. He was traveling light with just a small bag slung over his shoulder that was enough to hold a blanket and a few changes of clothes as well as his missions clothing, he held onto the straps with two fingers and chewed on a piece of jerky as he traveled, on his right side he carried his teigu, hung down his back and attached to the belt around his waist. He wore a red hooded coat and black sleeveless shirt underneath a single black and red glove covered his right hand, his pants were dark blue and his boots black up along his shins was his metal shin guards. "If I keep up this pace I should be there soon."

A few hours later he arrived in the city, "Well guess not that much is different." he thought as he looked around. It was almost dark and the sun was just barley giving off any light when he heard yelling. "I got go find her!" "Don't even bother kid its your own fault anyway for getting scammed." Roy chuckled at hearing this. "Well looks like someone learned a rough lesson." He watched as a young teen alittle younger then himself came walking out the door shaking an empty leather purse. "Aw man that was all the money I had." the boy with brown messy hair and green eyes whined before walking down the road in the same direction Roy was. He watched him as he walked noticing the sword he had strapped to his back. "Poor kid probably came here seeking fame and fortune." Roy said to himself, he was about to turn right and leave the boy when his gut stopped him, looking in the direction the young teen had headed he saw him approaching two punks who started to mess with him. "Hey give us that sword before you cut yourself." The leader ordered as if he were some high official. Roy was thinking about helping when he saw the young kid strike the man square in the jaw with his fist, and delivered a hard knee to the others stomach. knocking both of the punks unconscious. "What is wrong with every one here." He heard the boy ask out loud. "He seems pretty skilled." Roy thought following the younger teen awhile longer he watched him put on a winter like coat and sit down next to his back pack.

 **Tatsumi**

"Well it looks like I'll be sleeping outside tonight." looking up he saw a figure in the distance, trying to focus his eyes on the person in the distance he never noticed that a carriage stopped and a young girl approached him. "Hello there, if you don't have a place to stay you can come to my house if you'd like." She offered in a sweet voice. Tatsumi was untrusting at first due to the fact he'd just be swindled out of his money. "I don't have any money to pay you." He stated "Well if you did you wouldn't be out here now would you?" she asked with a giggle. "You'd best take her offer, Lady Aria has the habit of helping people like you in need." One of the guards said. "Well..." He looked back at where he had seen the person watching him and realizing they were gone he turned his attention back on the girl. "Sure, thanks." Tatsumi replied with a grin on his face. "Beats sleeping outside." He thought to himself.

Unknown to any of them Roy had used his Shadow Step to scale up a nearby building and listen to their conversation. "She's way to nice." He said to himself something was wrong with this picture. "Since when do high class citizens like herself help out complete strangers on the side of the street." Becoming uncomfortable with the whole situation he decided to follow them

" _Wow, this place is huge!"_ Tatsumi was completely blown away by how fancy and clean everything was in the mansion. Then realizing the family was staring at him he gave a bow and thanked them deeply for their kindness. "I see so you came here to make it big in the capital and help your village." Aria's father said stroking his mustache. "Did you come here by yourself?" The young girl asked, Tatsumi looked at the cute blonde and replied "No, I left my village with two of my friends, but we got separated on the way. They are both pretty strong so I'm not to concerned, however Ieyasu is horrible at directions so I don't know if he'll make it to where we agreed to meet." _"WHAT WAS THAT!"_ His friend said in Tatsumi's mind figuring that's exactly what he'd say.

"Well then! I'll talk to person I know in the military and see about getting you in as well as finding your two friends." Aria's Father said slapping his knee. "Uh, Thank you so much!" Tatsumi said bowing to the rich man of the house. "I have a pretty good intuition and I think you will see your friends soon." Aria said with a smile. "Well Aria is usually right about her intuitions." Her mother said with a laugh. They talked for a few more minutes before Aria showed Tatsumi to his room where he'd stay the next few nights, thanking her one last time he fell into bed thinking _"It's so great I found such a kind family, I bet things will start to look up from here."_ before falling asleep.

 **Roy**

" _I wouldn't be so sure of that kid."_ the lone figure thought as he made his way into his room through the darkness masking his aura he slipped out into the hallway and began searching the mansions rooms. His intuition was telling him that this family was hiding something and it whatever it was, it definitely wasn't pretty. He started at the top of the huge home and began sweeping down to the lower levels finding the parents room as well as their daughters. He continued down till he came to the basement and seeing several guards posted by the iron door he sank into the shadows again and passed underneath them with raising any suspicion, after entering the basement he began looking for any evidence to back his gut feeling on the family. When he came to a bench that a lot of bottles he took a closer look and saw needles and clothes covering the it, he picked up one of the bottles and read the label his eyes grew wide as he realized what he had found. _"Lubura virus!?, this isn't good."_ he gritted his teeth finding a clue that made him sick to his stomach. Knowing they would have to be careful with the disease he knew that they would have to inject it into the boy. He quickly made his way back to Tatsumi's room and checked to make sure he was alright. Seeing that he was Roy decided that he'd watch over the teen till dawn then try to find just alittle more evidence seeing how he didn't find any holding cells of any kind in the house.

That morning he watched as Tatsumi went with Aria out into the city. "Well they definitely won't try anything outside the mansion so I'll look around here alittle more." Making his way out into the property grounds he found a huge shed a ways off from the mansion, knowing he stood greater chance of being caught in the day he decided he lay low in there for awhile quickly sprinting and jumping through an open window he closed it as he entered. As he landed he wrinkled his nose at the stench he found. "What is that?" he asked just slightly above a whisper looking around he was introduced to a sicking sight. Bodies hung like rag dolls all around him cages where he saw more dead people decaying. He pulled up the neck portion of his undershirt to cover his mouth and nose to protect him from the smell also hiding his face as well as he made his way through the gruesome scene till he heard a voice, just barely above a whisper, he spun around seeing a teenager hardly able to stand grabbing the bars of a cage looking right a him. "Please. Please help us." the boy pleaded before dropping to his knees.

Roy dashed to the cage and felt his pulse, it was weak but it was still there. "Hey, can you hear me? What happened to you?" The boy lifted his head and replied "We came to the capital and looked for our friend who was supposed to meet us here, but when he didn't show we decided to sleep near the gate in case he came by there, a young girl offered us a place to stay for the night and when we ate the meal she gave us we passed out and woke up in here." as the boy was telling Roy what happened he saw that the teen was covered in sores and blood. _"Crap, he's been infected with the Lubura virus."_ He thought diagnosing the boy he asked how long ago was it that he had been infected to which he found out was two days. "Well the good news is it takes Five days till there no hope so I might be able to get you the anti-bodies to the virus. You keep saying we though who else was with you?" pointing behind him Roy turned and saw a young girl hanging naked with cuts and bruises all over her body and her left leg was missing, he slowly approached her fearing the worse he felt for a pulse he waited and waited, after a few moments he frowned and cut the deceased girl down laying her softly on the floor he covered her with a nearby sheet. Turning to meet the boys teared filled eyes he said. "I'm sorry she's gone." "I know." he replied in a sad tone. "What is your name?" "It's Ieyasu." Roy's eyes shot wide open realizing that this was the people Tatsumi was looking for. Hatred began to fill his heart even more so then before. "I promise I'm going to get you out of here. And I will save Tatsumi from this evil fate as well." "Wait how do you know Tatsumi?" asked the sick kid in shock. "I followed him here because I had my suspicions about this family and sadly I was right."

Roy decided he would wait till night to get Ieyasu and Tatsumi out, and kill the family responsible for this evil and cruel deed they had committed. Waiting for what seemed like eternity, night slowly began to fall and Roy's anger continued to rise as he was forced to stare at the gruesome scene before him bedside a sick and dying teenager who was about the same age as Tatsumi. He got up and opened the bag he had with him and pulled out his missions clothing and started to prepare for tonight's work.

Later that night.

Tatsumi was sleeping soundly then he shot up in bed suddenly something was off, the boy could sense a blood lust in the air. He ran out of his room sword slung across his back he turned down the hall and saw a bloody scene of Aria's mother being suspended in the air by what looked like black tendrils coming out of the ground that had impaled the woman through her stomach and chest a lone figure stood behind her.

 **Tatsumi**

"What the hell are you doing!?" he shouted as he ran towards the the killer only for him to wave his hand and slam the body of the dead woman down on the ground hard. Tatsumi drew his sword and slashed at the figure only for him to dodge and disappear "You want to find your friends right? Then follow me." A quiet voice said and Tatsumi turned to see the figure dressed in black boots, pants and armor like vest that had a sleeve on it's right side trimmed with red, a red mask came up out of his vest that covered his mouth and nose only leaving his blue eyes and black spiked hair visible. a sword handle was coming above the right shoulder which also had a red pauldron that went down to his elbow a glove with red markings covered his right hand leaving his left arm bare and displaying the muscles and tribal like markings going up into his vest. A red belt was around his waist keeping his sword in place the red and black decorative handle seemed to have two shining red jewels at the base of its silver hand guard.

"How do you know about my friends?" Tatsumi asked hesitantly. "Because I've been following you since last night and I found them although not in the best shape sadly, follow me if you want to see them." turning the person started walking away. Not sure why he did, but Tatsumi followed him passing dozens of dead guards along the way their limbs twisted into unnatural positions, while others seemed to have been impaled like the mother. Coming to a window where they could see the shed out in the distance, Aria's father burst through the door beside them with a sword in his hand. "I'll Kill You!" he shouted before stopping in his tracks. The assassin holding his left hand out lifting his arm up and a shadow wrapped around the man's neck tightening then picking the man off the ground gasping for air. "Wait!" Tatsumi said "Trust me you want me to kill him just like his wife, and just as I'm going to kill that little witch they call their daughter." "Please not my daughter too. I'll do anything, just please don't harm her." the man pleaded. "Oh sure I can do that, if you bring back all the people you've murdered." The killer said in a cold voice before squeezing his hand and the shadow tightening causing the man's neck to snap he then released his grip and let the body fall with a sicking thud.

Turning to the window the killer then shattered it with another tendril from the ground and grabbed Tatsumi who was yelling at him to stop, they landed on the ground and the young teenager pulled away from the mysterious killer. "Why are you doing this!? This family is innocent, they haven't done anything wrong." "Heh that's where you are sorely mistaken buddy. Now follow me your friends are in that shed." walking away as he talked Tatsumi reluctantly followed _"This guy is crazy and it looks like he can do some weird things with the nearby shadows, I don't think I can beat him."_ He thought while following him to the shed where they found Aria and a guard running towards it. "Quickly my lady you are in danger!" the guard yelled as he pulled the young girl along with him. "Why whats happening? Wheres my family?" She was questioning with tears running down her face and fear in her voice. "We're under attack, I don't know by who or what, but everyone else is dead all the guards... everyone!" The man replied fear was obvious in his voice. And before Tatsumi could react the killer was sprinting towards them at incredible speed. "No, WAIT!" he screamed trying to stop the man, he ran towards the guard and Aria who turned in surprise to see a man sword drawn running towards them. "Aw Shit!" the guard said before aiming his rifle at the oncoming threat and fired only to watch in horror to see the man disappear and then show up right in front of him cutting him clean in half.

Tatsumi drew his blade. "No, I won't let him kill her." he said to himself running up to him and thrusting at him which the masked killer simply parried to the side and kicked him in the ribs dropping him to his knees. Tatsumi gasped for before swiping for his legs which he simply jumped and flipped mid air landing a few feet away, rushing towards him Tatsumi brought his blade down trying to cut him down the middle to which the masked man blocked with one hand on his sword grabbing Tatsumi's throat with the other. "Don't be an idiot boy. You'll understand once you've seen this." and with that the killer threw Tatsumi to the side and struck the ground which sent several black tendrils smashing into the door of the shed causing them to fly off their hinges and crash inside then grabbing Aria he threw her inside following the sound of her body landing on the hard floor. Tatsumi slowly go up and followed. "Damn it. I can't even save one girl, how can I save my village." the thought barely left his mind when he saw the gruesome scene before him his stomach turned upside down and he almost vomited at seeing all the mutilated corpses, then his eyes fell on a familiar face "Ieyasu!" he shouted as he ran to his friend who was laying down on a sheet with a folded hooded jacket under his head a small blanket cover his torso. "Ieyasu are alright!?" Tatsumi screamed as he checked his friend for a pulse, "He's alive, but very sick. The mother liked to infect the people she brought here with various diseases and this young girl here, would torture the others to death. Right you little bitch?" the masked man said staring at the young girl with an icy glare that froze her in place unable to speak. "Tatsumi..." "Ieyasu, it's alright I'm here man." "I'm sorry, I wasn't able to protect Sayo, but she... she never did break, she stayed strong till the end." His friend said eyes never opening "What are you talking about!?" Tatsumi asked unsure of what his friend was saying to him. "This." the masked man said pulling another sheet that covered a nearby body Tatsumi's eyes went wide seeing his childhood friend dead covered in cuts and bruises. "The family did all of this?" he asked in a shaky voice. "Yeah, and they're body guards kept silent about it, no doubt this is the place you would have ended up as well." replied the killer. "Tatsumi who are you going to believe this this MURDERER! Or the one who brought you in and gave you a place to sleep away from the cold." Aria said trying to make it seem as if she were ignorant about the whole matter. "Tatsumi, that girl she tortured Sayo for hours and forced me to watch, she... SHE KILLED SAYO!"

"Alright fine so what I did it! I killed her, besides you people are nothing but live stock for me to do with as I please! She should be grateful I spent so much time focused on her, how dare she-" the sick twisted girl had let her true nature show as she ranted on about how and why she killed Sayo. "Now do you see why I killed them? They were evil, rotten and corrupt to their very core just like this nation is. Which is why I'm delivering their just punishment." the masked killer said as he slowly walked up to the girl. "Wait!" "Oh come on are you serious!? Even after all you've seen and heard you're still going to try and stop me?" He said in an annoyed tone. "No. I'LL DO IT!" Tatsumi yelled drawing his blade and slashing Aria clean in half. The masked man looked in surprise. _"Wow he did that quite nicely and without any hesitation. He may have a knack for this kinda work."_ Tatsumi turned his focus to Ieyasu as he coughed up blood. "Ieyasu! Whats wrong?" he asked trying to think of what to do. "Your friend was infected with the Lubura virus, its in the early treatable stages right now so if we hurry we can still save him." the man said as he helped Tatsumi pick him up and carry him outside.

 **Roy**

"Alright I'll come back for your other friend and help you bury her." Roy said as he laid Ieyasu down. He was about to speak when he instead spun around hearing noises from behind he looked and saw five people emerging from the tree line. Slowly he stood up drawing his sword his eyes scanned left to right as he saw a young green haired teen, and beside him a tall figure dressed head to toe in armor, a spear hung on his back, and in the middle was somebody he immediately recognized. _"No, it can't be, how did she find me so soon!?"_ He thought as anger and hatred coursed through his veins, his eyes flashed with an intent to kill. "WHY YOU!" he yelled and released all his pent up aura that seemed to make everything around him darken as he fell into a deep stance and prepared to charged the now shocked grouped and the girl with blood red eyes.

 **Whew, wow that was long. I know I'm leaving it on a cliff hanger, but hey you are going to get a pretty sweet battle sequence between Roy and Night Raid. And no he won't be fighting by himself as that would make to op. Tatsumi will jump in and help, while he may not be strong enough to cause any major difference at the moment he will be able to distract a few them long enough to help Roy.**

 **So yea Ieyasu might live, or he may die who knows I'm keeping it a secret till next time. Oh also I will explain Roy's Teigu either in the next chapter or the one after that where he will also give some of his back story as well. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed. Please comment your thoughts, suggestions and ideas Thanks guys.**

 **This is TheScourge7181 signing off.**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Old Friends

**Akame ga Kill**

 **Killer of the Shadows Chapter 2.**

 **Hey everyone hope you all like the story so far and some of twists I've put in. This chapter will be Roy's first time meeting with Night Raid. I've tried to make the battle really go while not making Roy op so he will still have room to grow and get stronger. Enjoy.**

 **Tatsumi**

Tatsumi knelt next to Ieyasu looking at the man he just learned had saved him and his sick friend from an evil fate. The ominous black aura seemed to engulf the masked assassin as he stood in a crouched stance, his sword resting by his right leg with the edge facing Tatsumi. Looking at the five figures who had emerged from the treeline he tried to remember why some of them looked familiar. _"Oh crap! That's Night Raid!"_ recognizing the two girls from the wanted posters, Akame and Sheele. _"They must be really bad news if they made this guy on edge"_ He thought looking back at the man who had helped him. The blood lust oozing off him was almost suffocating, Tatsumi felt as if he'd be crushed by the intense and frightening feeling.

The dark haired girl's eyes seemed to go wide as the masked assassin charged at the group covering and incredible amount of distance in an instant, the other members were shocked by the speed as well not being able to react as the enraged killer brought his blade down towards Akame head, she was the only one who reacted in time drawing her sword and barely blocking the attack. The force of the blow sending her flying back several meters as she came to a stop looking at her new threat with a now emotionless glare. The masked man struck the ground with his left hand and yell " SHADOW SPIKE!" Four shadows came up out of the ground and towards the four members who were still close to him, they jumped to back avoid being impaled by the four tendrils that now occupied the space they used to be standing. "Wow he's so... Strong." Tatsumi whispered as he watched the black swordsman run straight at Akame once more. This time before he could reach her the figure in armor cut off his attack, blocking the strike with his spear, and striking the man with his fist sending him flying into a nearby tree.

"Better stay sharp he's a fast one." the armored man said earning a nod from the rest of his teammates as they watched the masked man walk out of the dust cloud flying in the air acting as if the attack didn't even phase him. "Lubbock you're up." "Right" replied the green haired teen as he moved his hands in slashing motions as thin shinning strings made their way to Roy who suddenly disappeared. "Wha-" the teen never got to finish a he was suddenly kicked in the ribs and sent flying away into the woods the lone assassin now turning to face the armored man and the purple haired woman that held a huge over sized pair of scissors and charged, quickly turning his focus to the woman he lashed out with punch from his right hand which she blocked, but was unprepared power from the attack. _"Thank you danger beast DNA."_ Roy thought spinning to face the man who was bringing his spear into a thrust which he dodged stepping to the side he then proceeded to bring his blade up attempting to cut the man's leg off but it missed when he jumped back. _"He's fast for his size."_ Roy thought, his eyes went wide as he saw a yellow energy beam coming straight for his head. Quickly ducking and jumping to his left he felt the wind blow past his head as he looked in the direction the shot came from. "I shouldn't have just jumped into attack mode." he said to himself seeing the disadvantage he was at. Then suddenly he was stuck, looking at his left hand and seeing it entangled in wire he looked to see the green haired teen smiling pulling his hand back and dragging Roy towards him.

"Hiya!" a voice came from behind Roy as the spear wielder brought his attack down attempting to split him in two, He quickly flicked his wrist sending his sword into his right hand and swung it to block the attack sparks flew as steel meet steel, thankfully his new arm's strength was able to deflect the attack away, still being caught by his left hand he looked at the guy who had caught him and whispered. "Shadow step." melting into the nearby shadows of the trees he resurfaced a ways away from his adversaries as he took deep breaths trying to regain some stamina. He turned quickly blocking the attack from Akame as she slashed for his neck he countered slicing for her legs to which she jumped out of harms way and closed the distance again quickly overwhelming the tired teen with countless slashes and stabs each narrowly missing him. She was about to swing a final time seeing her opening and end the fight when she stopped and jumped away as Tatsumi's blade missed her head. "Sorry I didn't jump in sooner." he said to the masked teen who was still breathing heavy "It's fine, but you should probably grab your friend and just run." he replied to the green emerald eyed boy who simply flashed him a smile and said. "There is no way I'd leave you to die after helping me and Ieyasu." Then turning their attention to the approaching group Roy whispered something to Tatsumi who nodded and disappeared into the woods.

 **Roy**

Falling into his stance Roy twirled his sword down to a underhanded grip and impaled it into the ground and whispered "Shadow Web." A black web patterned circle spread out into a thirty meter perimeter around him and he took a martial arts stance and motioned with his fingers for his opponents to come at him. "You've got guts kid, but it takes more then just passion to survive." the armored man said not noticing the web he was approaching. The purple haired woman followed, but the red eyed teen didn't move she could tell something was off. As the big man and busty woman closed the distance and entered the black web Roy mentally called out _"Shadow Bind"_ And instantly the webs shot up and wrapped around the limbs of his opponents."Huh?" the woman looked in confusion at the black shadows that stopped her from moving forward the man looked down as well and for a brief moment and struggled with the shadows that kept him in place, and then with amazing strength managed to pushed forward trying to escape the shadows that restrained him however his movements were slowed down drastically and he couldn't seem to muster the strength needed to break free. Looking up he saw Roy quickly closing the distance striking him straight in the gut with his right hand, causing his target to gasp as the air was forced out of his lungs. Roy took advantage of this opportunity and began striking the armored man with fast and powerful punches to the face and body, not allowing his target time to recover. He had just struck the man square in the solar plexus with a side kick that sent him flying out of the web crashing into the nearby trees.

Turning his attention to the woman he was surprised to see her cut the shadows holding her in place and charge him, he dodged and countered by kicking her thigh with his shin and dodged again when she swung the huge scissors attempting to cut him in half. "Bind" the black shadows started to wrap around her again, but she simply cut them down and continues to attacked him. He dodged again and again. _"Those blades are bad news, they can cut right through my shadows."_ he thought to himself delivering another kick this time to her ribs putting distance between the two fighters, she then jumped out of the web standing beside her comrades who now were standing just outside his trap. "Aw what's wrong? You guys don't want to play anymore?" He said in a mocking tone as he made his way back to the black blade sticking into the ground "Nope we'll just let Mine take you out." Lubbock said with a smirk. _"Wait did he say Mine? No that can't be the same-"_ His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a huge yellow blast much larger then the previous one coming straight at him from his left flank. "OH SON OF A- YOU HAD ONE JOB TATSUMI!" He shouted quickly drawing his blade with his left hand and swinging it he met the blast head on struggling to stop the powerful attack.

 **Tatsumi**

As he ran into the woods his mind reflected on what the masked man who called himself Roy told him. _"Hey Tatsumi, there is a sniper nearby to the east of us, if you can try and take them out so I don't have to worry about being shot in the head. I got a technique that should buy me some time till you can return."_ "Right, I won't let you down!" He said with determination. Quickly he made his way around and started to carefully look for the sniper, then seeing a flash of pink hair he ducked down and made his way towards the figure trying to get the element of surprise, but a shot of energy whizzed by his head, _"Yikes!"_ He thought jumping to the side. "Yea nice try, but you still have a long way to go before you can sneak up on me." A young girl said in an arrogant tone walking towards him. _"Aw man, its a chick."_ Tatsumi thought as he reached for his sword and charged her, surprisingly she dodged to the side and brought a knee to his gut causing him to grunt in pain. "You really shouldn't underestimate me just cause I'm a girl." She said with a smirk. Tatsumi, having enough of being pushed around yelled and started to attack her relentlessly, but she kept dodging and moving out of harms way the smirk never leaving her face until one of his strikes narrowly missed her cutting her pink dress. He smiled seeing that he finally was getting closer to hurting her, but it quickly disappeared when a scary aura surrounded the small girl and she started yelling at him. "YOU DUMBASS COUNTRY HICK! THIS IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE DRESSES!" Hitting him straight in the face she proceeded to smack the poor boy around till his face was covered with bruises and bumps.

"Hmph. That ought to show him not to mess with a pro or to touch a girls dress." She said before taking aim at the masked assailant who had impressively fought of Bulat and Sheele with his bare hands. "Well all this anger and the slight danger I was out in ought to give me enough power to blow that guy away." And with that she fired a huge blast towards the masked teenager.

 **Leone**

"Man every one in the house is dead, I wonder if that guy the others went after did this all by himself?" The busty blonde with cat like ears and clawed hands said as she walked back to the location where her team was. Seeing the masked man kicking Bulat into a couple trees and then taking on Sheele, Leone stopped in her tracks. _"Aw that's to bad, so he turned out to be hostile. However there's something that's... familiar about him."_ she thought as she watched him walk over and draw his sword out of the ground the black web like perimeter disappearing. _"Wait it couldn't be!?"_ She thought her mind remembering that same stride that the boy she met four years ago had and the sword, it looked just like the one he had then even the way his mask covered his face, the hair it all fit. "AH SHIT!" She yelled running to the scene in attempt to stop the battle only to see Mine's Pumpkin blast head straight for him. "NO!" she screamed seeing him block the blast and struggling with it.

 **Roy**

"AHH! DAMN IT!" Roy grunted struggling with the force of the blow that threatened to incinerate him if he faltered in any small way. His right hand pressed against the back of his blade pushing to give himself extra leverage, and finally in a swift motioned he managed to cut the yellow beam of energy in half his right sleeve being burned off in the process revealing his black arm and red markings that mirrored the ones on his left, part of his mask was also burnt off and his face was alittle black in some areas. He was breathing heavily, looking at the four opponents in front of him, two with shocked expressions with the feat they just witnessed. Akame let out a small gasp as she saw his right arm and the markings that disappeared into his vest. "Yeah that's right it's me from four years ago, Akame of the Demon Blade Murasame." Roy called out so everyone could hear him. "Wait you know this guy Akame?" Lubbock asked in confusion only to have the red eyed teen nod still in shock at seeing her target from all those years ago standing in front of her alive.

"HEY THAT'S ENOUGH!" A voice screamed from the woods, Roy turned to see another figure come running out of the tree line from the house. She looked familiar, but he couldn't place her. _"Blonde hair, busty rack, and lack of clothing. Guh!?"_ Then it finally clicked as his face went into one of surprise and a slight embarrassment recalling the way she flirted with himbefore. "Leone?" He asked to which she stopped and nodded "It's you isn't Roy?" She replied although she already knew his answer. He slowly nodded his head in confusion seeing that her appearance was slightly different, he then shook his head and shouted. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THEM!?" he pointed his finger at the group who all except for Akame and Bulat who you couldn't tell if he was surprised or not due tho his armor, were surprised with the unfolding events in front of them. "Huh? Well they're my team, Mine's here to ya know, except well she must not have recognized you seeing how she's the one who shot that blast at you." She said scratching the back of head with alittle sweat running down her cheek. Roy had a deadpanned look on his face as he blinked a few times and then shook his head again and started to shout while waving his arms around wildly "WHAT HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE'S HERE, ARE YOU SAYING SHE'S THE ONE WHO ALMOST JUST ANIHILATED ME OF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!" Mine now approaching the commotion while dragging Tatsumi by the leg who was still unconscious. Her eyes went wide at hearing the voice who was shouting. "Roy?" Mine said quietly, he spun around seeing her and getting an even more confused look on his face. "JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" His voice seemed as if the entire capital could hear it.

After Leone and Mine explained to Roy and their comrades what was going on and how exactly they knew each other Roy turned to face Akame and asked "So whats the deal here, Why is she with you guys?" "Huh? Well Akame is on our side, she's turned her back on the empire and now has a bounty on her head." Leone replied with a hint of confusion. "Why do you know her?" "Know her? She's the bitch that did this to me!" He said holding his right arm out showing the scar that went around his entire arm where it was attached. Mine gasped and every one looked at Akame who was squeezing her arm tightly and looking away. "What? Is that true Akame?" Mine asked the black haired assassin. Akame didn't answer as she simply looked away closing her eyes. "Ok calm down Roy, she was with the empire then so she didn't know any better ok?please don't get angry." Leone said trying to calm him down. "Whatever you guys said that you had a base and that you are with the Revolutionary Army right? " Leone nodded "Then take that boy and his friend with you, you guys have the antibodies to the Lubura virus I hope because his friend needs it." Roy continued walking past the group of assassins towards the shed. "There's another body you need to take with you it's their friend, I promised that I'd help bury her, but it'd probably be better this way if they went with you guys." "Wait why should we take them?" A puzzled Mine asked. "Well Tatsumi has quite a bit of potential and a knack for this line of work and his friend Ieyasu if he recovers I'm sure has the same potential." He replied returning from the shed he carried two bodies with him. He laid Ieyasu down and then lowered the deceased girls body off his shoulders.

"What about you? Why don't you join us?" Leone asked "Yea you've shown you're quite powerful, and after finding out that you are the guy peopled called shadow killer from four years ago you'd make a great addition to the team, besides we're fighting for the same end goal ya know." Bulat said causing Lubbock to cringe alittle and Akame to shift from side to side uncomfortably. "No sorry, but I don't think I could work with her on the same team." Roy said his eyes glaring at Akame who looked away again. "Look Roy, just think it over ok? I promise she's changed and you'd be welcomed to the team with no hard feelings. Right guys?" Leone looked at her friends to find Bulat, Sheele and Mine nodding while Akame still wouldn't look at anyone, and Lubbock was still cringing at the thought of having the guy who just went toe to toe with them and hold his own in the same place as him. Roy paused for moment then finally gave his answer. "Give me a week to think it over, then you and Mine meet me at the inn where you nursed me back to health and I'll tell you my final decision then." he said before taking off into the forest.

"Wait, ah damn it." Leone said turning to look at Tatsumi and Ieyasu, as well as the dead girl who laid on the ground. "Alright let's head back she said picking up Sayo's body and walking away, Bulat picked up Ieyasu and the still unconscious Tatsumi and with that they all headed back to base.

 **Tatsumi**

" _Uh, where the hell am I?"_ Tatsumi thought as he slowly started to sit up his face still in pain from the punishment he had received earlier his mind recalling the event sending a shiver down his body. He slowly looked around finding he was on a bed and his sword was gone, he then noticed his ankle was chained to the bed post. "Ah crap!" Jumping out of the bed he tried to pull it off to no avail. "So you're finally awake." a familiar voice said, slowly turning Tatsumi's eyes went wide and fear caused him to stand still. The pink haired girl from earlier was sitting in the corner, her gun which seemed to be way to big for her small frame resting beside her against the wall. "Good, the Boss told me to watch over you till you woke up then explain why you're here." "Uhh ok, can you promise that you won't beat me up again?" he asked timidly causing the young teenage girl to let out a sigh. "Look the only reason you're here is because Roy said you might have potential and be pretty good with what we do." She explained. "We have your friend at a nearby medical camp where he's receiving treatment so you don't have to worry, he should be fine." Tatsumi looked at her in confusion. "Wait what's going on? Where's Roy now?" He asked in. "He left, he said he'd meet Me and Leone a week from now and then give us his decision whether he will join us or not." "So wait you guys stopped fighting? How and why?"

"Because we both know him, we meet him four years ago when he went by the name shadow killer." a voice spoke up as the door closed. Turning around Tatsumi's jaw dropped as he recognized the busty blonde. "Wait a minute, you're the girl with the boobs!" he yelled. "Yup that's what they call me." Leone replied with a smile on her face. "Wait you two know each other?" Leone shook her head yes and said "Yeah I kinda stole his money the other day." rubbing her neck with a nervouse smile. "Really?! Again Leone, you do this like every month to some poor sap who wanders in from the country!" The petite girl shouted waving her finger at the busty blonde."Alright. I'm sorry I get the point." Leone said pouting. "WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHATS GOING ON!?" Tatsumi yelled causing the fortress to shake alittle gaining the attention of the rest its occupants.

After explaining everything that had happened only a few hours ago Tatsumi thought over his choices just as the door opened and a sliver haired woman in her mid twenties walked in followed by Akame. "So you must be Tatsumi. I've heard a good deal about you and you're two friends." Tatsumi at first thought she was referring to Sayo, but then she clarified. "How long have you known Roy?" "Oh. Only a few hours now, he saved me and Ieyasu from that horrible family." He replied "I see, well no doubt Leone and Mine have filled you in with what we do here and what we are working towards." The door opened again as the rest of Night Raid's members entered the room. Tatsumi looked at each of them recognizing Sheele and Lubbock who nodded at him, but he had never seen the well built man who was waving at him with a smile on his face, his hair combed up into a pompadour. "And with all that you know I ask you, do you wish to join Night Raid?" The lady who had introduced herself as Najenda asked snapping Tatsumi's attention back to the matter at hand. "Well I... I only came to the capital because my friends and I wanted to save our village from starving, but the capital wasn't what we thought it was, and now Sayo is dead because of that." He said looking down still taking everything he had just learned in.

His thoughts were interrupted when the big man spoke in a deep but kind voice. "Tatsumi, you're not the first that has been taken advantage of by the corrupt capital. Don't you want to tear that corruption up with your own two hands, like a man would?" Tatsumi looked up as he finished. His words were true Tatsumi wanted to tear out the corruption that plagued this nation. Turning to Najenda he asked. "Can you promise that if this new nation were to come around that everyone would have a fair chance? That the people like that in my village wouldn't be taken advantage of?" "Yes. You have my word." her answer was filled with confidence. "Alright I'll do it, you guys are like assassins, but for justice!" a small snicker quickly turned into an eruption of laughter before Tatsumi continued ignoring the laughter and getting everyone's attention with his words. "But that doesn't change the fact that you are all killers and may have to atone for the things you've done." He stated with clear and determined look in his eyes. The words he said earned him some respect from everyone, and surprisingly a certain pink haired girl who was slightly blushing seeing him so determined.

"Very well. Welcome to the team Tatsumi." The Boss lady said with a smile and with that left the room leaving everyone else to introduce themselves, but she motioned Akame to follow her.

 **Najenda**

"Akame, Leone and Mine told me how they knew this person who four years ago you apparently crossed paths with as well. I want to know what happened." Najenda said looking into the young black haired assassin's red eyes. Akame looked away obviously wishing to be anywhere but here being asked about her past with that person. Finally she made eye contact again and began to speak. "It was four years ago, I was given orders to hunt down and kill the rival assassin known as shadow killer. They said he was threat to the nation and needed to be taken cared of." Najenda nodded her head as Akame filled her in with the events that had happened that night, and the reason why he most likely attacked them when he saw her. "I see, so he has a vendetta with you. Would you be against him joining Night Raid, if he agreed to let the past between you two go?" Her question caught Akame off guard, and she nervously shifted from one foot to the other. "I... I do want the chance to make things right, I've done many horrible things and if maybe I could make him see I'm not the same person, I just want to make things right if I can." she finally said squeezing her arm tightly. "I see, well I'll send Leone and Mine to meet with him then, I leave it to you to patch things up if you wish, and if you can't I'll be sure to have you on separate teams." The boss said walking away leaving the red eyed girl alone in the hallway.

 **Roy**

Roy was sitting against a wall looking outside into the night sky through the inn's window, pondering the choice he had to make. _"I guess it'd be nice to be apart of a team that is fighting for the same thing I am, but could I really just forget what that girl did to me?"_ Roy thought to himself looking at his right hand he clenched it shut. If she really has changed like Leone said he'd be an asshole for not at least giving her a shot to show him. _"She was pretty shocked when she realized it was me. And based on what I found out from the local bars and some Imperial Guards she is wanted, and is a pretty high risk target. Eh what the hell I may as well just give it a shot."_ he winced in pain as he slowly got up and walked to a bed on the opposite side, his torso was bandage where he had received that blow from the big guy in armor who Leone called Bulat, and his left wrist had bandages from where Lubbock had ensnared him with those wires, he had several more on his face and right upper arm from the burns he received from Mine's Teigu. "Damn they really did a number on me, good thing I brought spare gear with me and that blacksmith said he could fix the rest of it in two days." he said aloud to himself. Falling on the bed he chugged a green liquid from a small vile that his sensei had told him would speed up his healing process, and then allowed sleep to come over him. Tomorrow he would walk around the capital and look for a few new targets to keep him occupied till next week.

 **Alright finished, well I hope you guys enjoyed the fight please tell me what you thought of it, I tried to put in as much detail as possible without making it boring and showing that Roy couldn't win by himself. Next chapter will have Tatsumi showing off his skill against the tribal mercenaries and start his training with Akame. I promise I will explain Roy's Teigu soon, I'd rather have it where he's explaining to his soon to be comrades what it can do then just simply tell you, as I think it will add to the story.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading please comment your thoughts, suggestions and ideas.**

 **This is TheScourge7181 signing off.**


	4. Chapter 3 First Mission

**Akame ga Kill**

 **Killer of the Shadows Chapter 3**

 **Hey everyone hope you are all enjoying the story so far. I am going to try and cover a lot of the story in this chapter so it may be alittle longer then usual. This will have Tatsumi showing off his skill and receiving his training from Akame, and possibly Mine. Enjoy!**

 **Tatsumi**

Tatsumi slowly opened his eyes, it was still early morning the sun was just peaking up over the mountains and into his room. He threw off the covers and stretched his arms, rolling his neck receiving a satisfying pop he then proceeded to get dress in some brown pants and a white sleeveless shirt along with his boots and then left his room making his way down the hall. _"Tomorrow I will assign you to one of the team members for training and evaluation to see where exactly you stand with your skills."_ The words from Najenda played in his mind. Soon he found himself outside and walking to his friend's grave. He reached the area and saw a few stones stacked on top of one another to mark Sayo's final resting place, he laid down a bundle of flowers he had found on the way in front of her grave and payed his respects. _"Sayo, I... I'm sorry I didn't find you in time. Maybe if I had payed more attention I would have noticed that the family was bad, maybe... maybe I could have saved you too."_ Tears began to escape from his eyes, but he wiped them away quickly. "I promise I'll look after Ieyasu, heh we both know he's still susceptible to getting himself lost." He closed his eyes remembering the good times they all had together back at the village, how they trained together and shared the same desire to make it big in the capital. "I'm going to keep my promise and help everyone back in the village I swear it." After a few minutes he got up and walked back to the base hidden under a cliff side. Tatsumi was walking down the hall and saw an open area through the window that had several training dummies and other pieces of training equipment, he paused for a minute and then made his way to the training yard. Tatsumi picked up one of the bokkens and started to warm up before he went through several of the sword forms he had learned back in his village. Just as he finished his third form he heard someone speak up.

"You need to relax your shoulders more, if you tense up to much you won't be able to use all your speed thus slowing down your attacks." Tatsumi turned around seeing Akame dressed in pretty much the same clothes as last night walking down the steps towards him. "Oh thanks, I'll be sure to work on that." He replied nervously, he had met her last night when she returned from talking with the Boss and she came across slightly... well strange to him, not weird, but definitely not normal either. "Hey Akame, do you think you could teach me a few things? I saw you in action last night so I know you're way better then I am." She paused for a second then nodded drawing out another practice sword she stood beside him. "Alright then, we'll start off with some forms I usually do just copy me then we will continue from there."

After two hour of practicing forms, exercising and a few rounds of sparring Tatsumi was beat. It was clear to him that he had a lot to learn, but Akame did say he had potential which made him grin. _"Man everyone here is way stronger then me, I hope I can catch up soon so I don't wind up holding them back."_ He watched Akame as she continued with her forms, admiring the way she wielded her sword with such precision and grace. After she was done she turned to him saying "I have to go make breakfast for the rest of the team, you may as well help since you're the newest recruit." "EH? Well ok, I guess that makes sense." He followed her inside to the kitchen and began helping with breakfast. "Um Akame, shouldn't we start getting more food out besides meat?" "Hmm, Whats wrong with meat?" she asked puzzled. "Well nothing, but I figured you know it's breakfast. So more eggs, toast and stuff like that not tons of... what is this?" He looked closer at the raw meat Akame was slicing pieces off of. "It's meat from an evil bird." she answered "Huh? Did you catch it by yourself." "Yup." Tatsumi just dropped his head down giving up trying to reason with the meat glutton as he chopped up a few potatoes and started to fry them.

After alittle while the rest of the crew came into the room and sat down at the table. "Well you look right at home in an apron don't you newbie?" A familiar voice spoke up. "WHAT?! Tatsumi shouted crushing the potato in his hand. "Oh Mine you're up early today." Akame said as she popped a grape in her mouth. "Yea the Boss wanted us all up early to talk about a mission." Bulat said as he took a seat while Mine was still teasing Tatsumi who was yelling back at her. "Oh. I see." Akame replied, Tatsumi looked at her still annoyed from the previous teasing from Mine. "I know I'm the newbie and all, but I get the feeling that right now I'm just a cook." "It can't be helped I'm in charge of the meals here so I just make the food." Akame answered taking some more grapes. "Are you sure you don't just work here so you can sample the food whenever you want?" Tatsumi asked with alittle sweat rolling down his cheek. "I have no idea what you're talking about." she replied with a blank face. "You suck at lying you know that?"

After breakfast was finished everyone went to the meeting room to get their orders. "Is everyone here? Good let's get started. First, Tatsumi I've decided that you will be training with Akame today." _Oh great, I just had to get her right off the bat."_ He whined silently as Najenda turned to Akame and said "If he becomes to much of nuisance you can kill him." "Wait what?!" Akame only nodded and replied. "Uhuh." _"She didn't even think about it!"_ He thought as a cold sweat ran down his back as Najenda was briefing Bulat, Sheele, Mine, and Lubbock on the mission they were going to be heading out on later that day. It was then Lubbock spoke up in a urgent voice. "Najenda we've got intruders." He reported looking at his strange weapon, the Boss sighed and took a drag out of her cigarette. "How many are there?" "I'd say about ten maybe more guessing by the way my barrier is reacting." "Alright then they must be tribal assassins if they managed to get this close without being detected. Go take them out and don't let any of them escape." She ordered the atmosphere in the room changed completely to one of killing intention that left Tatsumi frozen in place completely confused with what he should do. "Hey don't go spacing out on me now kid." receiving a smack on the head. "This is your chance to show me what you're made of." The Boss lady said smiling. "Right!" and with that Tatsumi took of after everyone else.

"Hey Bulat wait up!" Tatsumi yelled as he followed the big man through the trees. "Oh Tatsumi you wish to join me eh?" "Yea it's my first fight and I can't wait for the chance to show off what I can do!" The young teen said with a determined look. "Alright that's the spirit! Oh also call me either handsome or bro." Bulat replied with a thumbs up. Tatsumi's thoughts recalled the first time meeting him how he almost crushed his hand and Leone whispered to him. _"Careful he's gay."_ causing a chill to run up his spine as the man didn't even try to deny it only replying _"Hey now, we don't want him to get the wrong idea."_ With a smile. Shaking the thoughts from his head Tatsumi replied "You got it bro!" "Yeah Alright!" Bulat shot both hands into the air in excitement. "Hey check this out." He said skidding to a stop he placed his hand down and shouted. "INCURSIO!" A huge beast seemed to appear from behind him and then form around the big man covering him in armor. "Oh Wow That Is So Awesome!" Tatsumi said completely impressed with what he saw. "Ah I see you recognize it's greatness. This is my Imperial Arms, Incursio." "I have no idea what an Imperial Arms is, but they obviously rock!" Tatsumi replied in awe still looking at the impressive armor. "Right you are little man, now then, are you ready for you're first official mission as a Night Raid member?" "You bet!"

 **Akame**

A few hundred yards away from Bulat and Tatsumi stood Akame, who had found three of the intruders by the river, they had recognized her and deduced that the base must be close by. "Man she's a pretty thing, try not to cut her up to bad I wanna have some fun with her afterwo-" The man didn't finish as blood shot out of his neck and he, along with his other comrade fell to the ground dead. "You bitch I'll be sure to take you out before I die." The last one managed to say before freezing in place as the poison quickly made its way to his heart. "You should never be so relaxed when you enter enemy territory." The red eyed girl said coolly before walking away.

 **Mine**

Mine was watching one of the tribal assassins make a run for it. "Wow he made it pretty far, to bad its not far enough to get away from Pumpkin." She said while getting up from the ground, as she took aim another assassin tried to slash her from behind, but instead was cut in half by Sheele's scissors. "I'm sorry" she said. "Thanks Sheele, I should be able to reach him without any issue now." Mine said with a smirk and fired. The blast erasing everything in its path as it incinerated the man. "Hmph, the bigger the danger I'm in the more powerful my Pumpkin becomes."

A small distance away Leone just finished beating two of the intruders to death, their bodies now a bloody mess on the ground. Her ears twitched at hearing Mine's Teigu go off. "Hm, that must be Mine. I still can't believe she uses that huge thing seeing how she's so small, not to mention it's so finicky. All I have to is go into beast mode and beat the shit out of my opponent." she said said with a smile clenching her fist.

 **Lubbock**

"I thought the weight was alittle off, as it turns out it was a lady caught in my trap, how bout that." the green haired teen said slowly closing his hand drawing the strings that had entangled a lone woman hanging in the air, cutting into her flesh. "Please let me go, I'll do anythi-" "No way." He cut her off and clenched his hand into a fist tightening the the strings and killing her instantly. "I once new a guy who died after being deceived by that old trick." He walked away then looked back at the corpse. "Aw man why does this job have to suck sometimes." He complained.

 **Tatsumi**

Tatsumi leaned against a tree waiting for someone who wasn't a Night Raid member to pass by, he was getting bored with this newbie role. "Man come on. I'm an assassin not a watch dog." He muttered remembering Bulat's words. _"If any of these guys make it past me they'll be sure to pass through here just slowing them down is enough for the time being."_ He sighed and looked to his right as he heard some noise, seeing a man dressed in tribal garb running towards him, Tatsumi noticed he was looking behind him not watching where he was running. Tatsumi drew his sword and swung, severing the man's head from his shoulders. "Well that ought to show them that I can kill without a second thought at least." He said to himself and then seeing another one jump through the bushes Tatsumi fell into his stance, sword ready.

Akame was watching Tatsumi from a distance. _"He took the one man out with no hesitation and without releasing any blood lust, I'll watch and make sure he doesn't lower his guard with the other one."_ Tatsumi clashed against the other tribal, blocking a sloppy swing he countered slicing the man's arm off and then stabbed him in the throat making sure he was dead. "Alright well that wasn't so bad." He said out loud. "That was very good, you didn't hesitate nor did you tense up like before." He heard Akame praise him. "Oh thanks Akame." He replied with a smile rubbing the back of his neck. "Your teaching really helped out."

"Hiya! I saw a few head this way just leave them to me!" Bulat yelled as he came out of some bushes covered in blood only to see Tatsumi and Akame standing there over two dead bodies. "Oh Tatsumi did you do this by yourself?" "He did." Akame replied nodding her head. _"Wow guess he's not so green after all."_ The armored man thought. "Good job Tatsumi I knew I could count on ya." Giving him a thumbs up Tatsumi smiled and returned the gesture. "Of course. You can count on me Bro!"

 **Roy**

In the Imperial city.

Roy was walking down the streets of the market area looking at various items every now and then to avoid suspicion. He was tailing an oil merchant named Gamal, who had been rumored to have bribed the Captain of the Guard to do some dirty work and look the other way on some of his illegal deals. _"So every time a deal goes bad, you get Ogre to frame somebody else and take the fall. Tch you guys make me sick."_ Roy watched as Gamal went into the Guards outpost and proceeded to walk around the corner, from there he used shadow step to sneak inside and follow the obese merchant to Ogre's private quarters.

"Ah so what is it this time Gamal." Said the big man with a scar over his left eye sitting in his chair with a huge grin on his face as Gamal laid a huge bag of money on the desk. "For the last favor you did for me." Roy listened to the two for a time hearing them brag about their recent deeds and their future plans. He had had enough _"I'll take Ogre out tomorrow seeing how he's going to a couple bars to drink. As for you, Gamal I'll find you right after I'm finished with Ogre."_ With that he quietly slipped into the shadows and come out on the roof. "Tomorrow, I'll take them out tomorrow." He stated clenching his fist he then jumped to a nearby roof and made his way back the inn he was staying at.

On his way back Roy stopped at the blacksmith's shop he had given his gear to, in hopes it might be done early; he was in luck. "Yup I finished those as soon as I could, have to say you have some pretty high quality gear son." "Thanks, how much do I owe you?" "Forty gold coins." Roy paid the man five more then what was asked. "For the extra care you took with my gear." He said smiling and left the man who was thanking him for his kindness.

Later that night.

Back at his room Roy started to prep for his mission tomorrow, he mapped out the routes he could use if things got heated as well as places Ogre would most likely stop at. After he was finished he he fell into bed looking out at the night sky as he downed another vile of green liquid. "Blah! That stuff is so nasty." He said out loud as he placed the empty vile into a side pocket of his bag. Then rolled over and fell asleep.

 **Tatsumi**

Tatsumi was standing by his friend's bed at the medical camp. The doctor had said he was stable and should recover in a couple of days, but in the meantime he needed to rest. "Ieyasu, I hope you wake up soon. These guys from Night Raid are really good people. I know you'll join them as well." He said squeezing his friend's hand, hoping the words might wake Ieyasu up so they could talk. Seeing that his friend was still wasn't reacting at all Tatsumi walked out of the tent and met with Leone and Akame who were waiting for him. "Well Akame is ready to start your training, and I'm off to get intel on a request. Have fun you two." Leone smiled and waved as she ran off towards the capital. "Well I'm ready when you are Akame." Tatsumi turned to his trainer waiting for some kind of hellish training to be start. Instead she handed him a basket with straps to put his arms through and simply told him to follow her. They walked for a few miles close to the mountains when he finally spoke up. "So is it really ok for us to be so far from the base?" "It's fine no one else knows of this location and we are quite a ways from the capital, so we should be alright." she answered as she pushed aside some bushes and revealed a beautiful lake in the middle of a clearing.

"Wow its pretty here." Tatsumi said as he walked closer to the edge, he didn't notice Akame removing her shirt revealing a white bikini top. "The target we are after today is large River Tuna." she said gaining his attention and causing him to blush as he saw her undoing her skirt. "Wha- What are you doing?!" He yelled covering his eyes with his hands trying to cover his red blush. "I need to have maneuverability in the water and this is the best clothing suited for that." She stated with a blank face not seeming to notice the fact he was blushing. "Oh that makes sense, but how are we going to get those Tuna? Aren't they supposed to be ridiculously cautious and a pain to catch?" He asked as she dived of the edge and into the water.

After a few moments several fish came flying out of the water and landed in Akame's basket, Tatsumi stared in awe at what he just saw. Akame resurfaced taking deep breath and explained what he needed to do. "First you must dive down to the bottom and conceal your presence and then when your target is close you must strike." "Alright I got this!" Tatsumi yelled stripping his shirt and throwing it to the side.

Back at base.

"So in the end Tatsumi caught five fish total. That's not to bad." Najenda said as she took another bite of her tuna. "Is it true that you ripped your shirt off and said some shit like, I got this?" Leone teased poking Tatsumi in the ribs causing him to blush. Akame spoke up. "He did pretty good, but he still has some areas he needs to improve on I think he will get stronger in time." "Thanks Akame." Tatsumi said still blushing from the blonde's teasing. "Alright Leone, let's discuss the request we received." Najenda said. Turning her attention to the Boss she started to fill her in on the details. "The two targets are an oil merchant named Gamal, and the Captain of the Guard Ogre. Gamal pays off the Captain so he can get away with some illegal deals and if they go bad Ogre frames somebody else so they take the fall, usually ending up with them being executed." "And you are sure of this?" "Yes no doubt about it. I did some intel gathering after the informant told me what they had done and they are both guilty." Placing a huge bag of coins on the table the blonde continued. "She paid it all up front." Tatsumi stared at the bag amazed at the amount there was. " She had all this?" "Well she smelled pretty sick when I was talking to her, I think she's been selling her body." Leone answered squeezing her arm in anger and disgust. "Very well Night Raid will accept this contract. In the new Empire we want to create there will be no room for trash like them."

"Taking out Gamal will be pretty easy, but Ogre is very careful not to leave himself vulnerable, he has Gamal bring him the payments to his private quarters and He's pretty skilled with a sword earning him the title The Demon. And on top of that the only time he's not surrounded by his men is on his days off when he goes drinking near the palace. We can't send Akame because her face is posted everywhere." Leone said looking at the Boss for insight. "Is it possible for us to wait till the others get back?" Akame suggested. "We don't know how long they will be gone though right. So I say we should take them out now." Tatsumi stated slamming his fist down on the table. "Oh are you saying you will take on Ogre?" Najenda seemed amused by Tatsumi's words. "Oh careful now, you might want to watch your mouth or we may just have you back up that talk." Leone teased. Akame looked at Tatsumi and shook her head. "I don't think you're ready yet. You still have much to learn." "Look I understand that I'm new and there a lot I still don't know, but what if Ogre is framing another innocent person right now? I know how it feels to lose someone whose close to you and it's not fun." Turning to Najenda he continued. "I volunteer to be the one to take out Ogre." Surprised by this Najenda slowly nodded her head. "Very well, he's all yours. I'll leave Gamal to you and Akame." She said looking at Leone who nodded and then grinned at the teenage boy. "Well said Tatsumi, it good to see you so dedicated" She said while hugging him close to her breasts. When he finally got his head away from the blonde girls busty rack he looked at Akame. "See I can take care business when push comes to shove." Akame only shook her head once again. "If you start your mission with over confidence... You'll die." She stated as she walked away, leaving Tatsumi with a look of shock and cold sweat running down his back.

In the capital.

"Alright if head that way you'll run straight into the main street where Ogre usually spends his days off." The blonde said pointing Tatsumi in the way he had to go. "Yea thanks." He was still put off by Akame's words before he left. Leone noticed this and spoke up. "I think it's time you learned alittle about Akame. When she was young her parents sold her and her little sister to the Empire, they were taken and trained to be assassins. She had to survive some pretty hellish conditions to keep going, over time though she became the perfect assassin. However as she finished more jobs she saw the darkness of the Empire and then when they sent her to take out the Boss she was somehow convinced to join her instead of completing the mission. She left everything behind including her sister who is still with the Empire." Tatsumi looked at Leone, his eyes wide in shock after just learning about Akame's past. "That's terrible. I... I didn't realize she went through all of that" "Yea, do you understand what I'm trying to say though?" He sighed then answered. "As an amateur I should just shut up and leave it to the professionals right?" he said trying to avoid Leone's eyes. She smiled and replied "Well if you live through today you'll understand alittle more." and with that she left him alone to carry out his mission. "Happy hunting!" She called out cheerfully.

 **Akame**

Gamal came walking down the hall of his mansion rubbing his hands together as he was talking to himself about how was going to enjoy spending his night with the prostitute he had bought a few hours ago. "Wait I got a better idea." a figure said suddenly grabbing the merchant from behind and employing a rear naked choke, as he was struggling with the powerful arms that were preventing him from breathing another figure appeared and stabbed him in the chest. Akame withdrew her blade and wiped it off on the dead man's clothes. "Hah, killed by to hot babes, you lucky dog." Leone said smiling satisfied with the job she and Akame had done. "Well I wonder how Tatsumi is doing with Ogre." She said out loud, causing Akame to think the same thing.

 **Roy**

Roy was walking down the main street in casual clothes, his eyes searching for Ogre. "Damn it where is he, he's supposed to be here on his days off." He was beginning to get frustrated when he heard two people calling out to a big man that was just exiting a bar. "Master Ogre sir, thank you very much for the wonderful job you did yesterday." _"Hmm there we go."_ Roy grinned as he turned and saw one of the men talking to Ogre. "No problem, come to me whenever you have any trouble and I'll take care of it." Ogre replied waving his hand as he walked off. Roy followed, he was intending to simply impale the man with a shadow from the alleys when he saw another figure walk in front of him and call out to his target. "Master Ogre, I have some very important business I need to discuss with you." Roy froze upon hearing the voice. _"Tatsumi? What the hell is he doing here, and why is he talking to Ogre of all people?"_ "Alright kid make it fast." The Captain said in a gruff voice. "It's best if we not discuss it here, is there somewhere we can talk privately?" Roy watched as the hood figure lead the Captain into an alley and then followed using his Teigu to scale the building beside him where he watched as Tatsumi confronted Ogre alone.

 **Tatsumi**

" _Alright, I'm ready I can do this."_ Tatsumi thought as he turned and dropped to his knees. "Oh please sir let me join the Imperial Guard! I have to make money so I can send it back to my family." He begged with fake tears running down his face causing not only Ogre, but someone else who was watching to be confused. _"Oh I get it you're trying to get him to lower his guard. Huh who would have thought you're first mission would be to take this guy out. You've got more guts then I thought, but let's see how you do."_ Roy thought as he watched the Captain palm his face and shake his head. "I should have known it was something like this, look kid you have to follow the procedure like everyone else." He said turning around to walk away. Tatsumi reached for his sword that was concealed behind his back. "I tried but they wouldn't even take my application." he said as he drew his blade. _"Sayo, Ieyasu give me strength."_ He thought as he started to stand. "That's not my problem now is it? Ogre replied as he reached for his own blade. _"Tatsumi you better attack now while his back is turned."_ Roy thought as he was preparing to jump in if Tatsumi got overwhelmed, but to his surprise Tatsumi moved at incredible speed and cut Ogre before he even drew his blade. "Gah." The big man spit up blood as he went to a knee. "So fast." He said to himself as he turned and blocked the next attack from the boy. Ogre pushed Tatsumi back and slashed at him with a powerful blow. "YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL THE MIGHTY OGRE! I'VE KILLED MORE PEOPLE THEN YOU CAN COUNT AND YOU'LL SOON JOIN THEM!" The enraged man roared as he pushed Tatsumi away this time sending him crashing into a wall. Tatsumi recovered fast and blocked Ogre's attempt to cut his head off, he then rolled between the man's legs and slashed his back and then put some distance between the two of them.

"Why you little shit. You're with that Night Raid group aren't you?" Ogre questioned as he launched another assault at the boy sparks flying as the two swords clashed. The two proceeded to attack each other, blocking and countering the others attack until Ogre had Tatsumi in a stalemate the ground cracking underneath the power of the attack. "Let me guess, it was the fiance of that man I had executed the other day who sent you here to kill me wasn't it? I knew I should have killed that bitch when I had the chance. Well actually I still could if I wanted to. First I'll track that whore down and then bring her family up on charges and have them executed in front of her, but only after I kill you!" Ogre shouted. Tatsumi was angered by his targets words and used his rage to deflect the blow coming at him and then with a cold look in eyes dismembered the big man, severing his arms. Ogre looked in shock as blood spilled on the ground and managed to get a glimpse of Tatsumi who came down at him from above. _"You're just like everyone else here, drunk on the power they achieved and you use it to push around everyone below you and step on those you think are worthless! There's nothing I want to do more then take pieces of shit like you and...!"_ "CUT IT TO PIECES!" The attack Tatsumi hit Ogre with severed his head and sliced his body apart like butter, blood sprayed all over the walls and ground as the now dead man fell to the ground with a thud.

"Wow, impressive." Roy grinned and watched as Tatsumi left the scene leaving only the butchered body to stain the alley. He stopped for a moment and looked back, Tatsumi could sense someone watching but didn't see anyone. Then he saw a shadow move from the roof above he looked and saw Roy with a huge smile giving him a thumbs up before melting into the shadows. "Wait was that Roy?" Tatsumi was shocked as he saw the man disappear and looked around. "Damn it where did he go?" He soon gave up looking and retreated to a nearby street with no citizens. From there he made his way back to base to give his report.

Back at Night Raids base.

"Good job on your first mission Tatsumi." Najenda praised the young teen for his work causing him to smile and turn to to the red eyed teen. "See I Akame, I finished my mission with no problems and without getting so much as a scratch." He boasted closing his eyes, he was about to continue bragging when he felt his shirt being lifted over his head. "Gah! What are you doing?!" He shouted as he saw Akame stripping him. "Boss, Leone hold him down." She ordered as she started to unbuckle his pants. "Ohh, I'm game!" Leone said with excitement as she grabbed Tatsumi's arms up so he couldn't fight back and the Boss joining in as she held his ankles to keep him from kicking. After his shirt and pants were removed Tatsumi stood embarrassed as Akame looked him over not noticing he was blushing a shade darker then her eyes. Leone was admiring his toned body with a sly smile on her face as Najenda simply waited for Akame to finish inspecting the boy.

"Thank goodness you weren't hurt, I've seen people die of infections because they were to proud to report their wounds." Akame said with a innocent smile as she looked at Tatsumi, a light blush present on her cheeks. Catching Tatsumi off guard he just stood there confused for a second before looking at Najenda when he heard Leone speak up. "The only reason Akame didn't want you to go on the mission was because she was worried about you, it's also why she was so hard on you with her training." Najenda spoke up as well. "Yes that is exactly the case, didn't you realize the cooking we had you do was a way of communicating without speaking, and the hunting was a way of training to hide your presence?" The silver haired woman asked. "I.. I guess not. I'm sorry Akame I didn't realize you were just worried about me." He looked down now feeling bad about the resentment he had for her at first. _"She only acts different because the way she was brought up. Down deep it's obvious the she cares about everyone."_ "It's alright. You're here and you aren't hurt that's all that matters. It's not uncommon for people to die on their first mission in fact the mortality rate is very high." She replied holding out her hand to Tatsumi, he took it and looked into her eyes. "I promise I'll always come back. No matter what." He reassured her with a smile. The two were still holding hands when Leone spoke up. "Oh my gosh the fact that you made such a promise while still holding her hand and almost naked is so cute!" She teased with a slight blush at the scene. "THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONES WHO STRIPPED ME!" Tatsumi shouted back embarrassed as he realized he was still only in his boxers.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you guys." Tatsumi announced as he was redressing. "Huh, what is it?" Leone's full attention on the teen. "After I killed Ogre I saw someone else there watching me." "What?! Did they recognize you who was it?!" Najenda seemed to panic fearing he had been identified, Leone and Akame also seemed worried. "Don't worry he won't report the incident. It was Roy, he saw the whole thing." "Wait Roy was there?" Leone seemed confused "Do you think he was after Ogre to?" "Maybe, but I don't know it felt kinda like he was just watching my back for some reason." Najenda took out a new cigarette and placed it in her mouth. "Hmm, it's possible he was there for Ogre as well, but decided to watch you instead maybe to see how gifted you really are." "So do you think it's possible that he might join us?" Tatsumi questioned. He knew that Roy was a touchy subject given the fact whenever he was brought up it would Akame nervous. "I decided that I would send Leone and Mine, if she returns in time to meet him. However it's ultimately his choice and he would have to agree to put the past behind him and Akame if he were to join us." Akame seemed alittle tense with the whole subject, Leone placed her hand on her shoulder to give her friend reassurance. "I understand, and what if he refuses will he be considered an enemy?" The young assassin asked his new Boss. "It depends on if he attacks us or not, or if his plans interfere with ours." Najenda replied taking a drag and blowing out smoke, Akame left the room nodding as she replied. "Understood." Tatsumi ran after her, when he caught up he stopped her and asked. "What happened between you two? I understand if you don't want to tell me, but I'll listen if you want to talk. She simply looked at Tatsumi and then shook her head. "It doesn't matter right now, don't worry about it." "Like hell it doesn't matter. I can see how uneasy you get when he's brought up, and for you to be uneasy means something." She looked at the new assassin in the eyes, then she exhaled slowly preparing herself as she began to tell him what had happened.

"I see, so you guys fought each other before and it ended up with Roy losing his arm." Akame nodded as Tatsumi leaned against the wall pondering what he had just learned. The Boss walked around the corner and smiled as she saw Tatsumi. "Oh there you are, I wanted to tell you who you'd be training with next." She said as she walked up to them. Tatsumi turned to face her as she announced who would be his next trainer. "I received a message from Lubbock not to long ago, they will be back in two days it seems if all goes well, when they return you will be paired up with Mine."Huh!?" A chill ran down his spin when he heard that the female who beat him to a pulp would be the next to train him. _"Oh great, not only did she beat me up, but she also teases and harasses me nonstop when she sees me."_ He looked at the Boss and started to beg her to let him train with someone else to which she started laughing. "Don't worry I know Mine at first glance seems mean, but she's actually quite nice when she warms up to you just give it time." And with that she left Tatsumi who had a blank face with Akame. "If you want I can train you till they come back." Akame offered. "Oh yea? That would be great."

 **Mine**

"Ah ah achoo!" The pinkette sneezed rubbing her nose she turned around and looked behind her. _"Huh, for some reason I get the feeling someones talking about me."_ "Hey Mine pick up the pace will ya!" A green haired teen called out to her she turned and let out frustrated sigh. "Oh shut up Lubbock." and walked up to join the group that was a few feet ahead of her.

Night Raids base.

 **Tatsumi**

Two days after Tatsumi had completed his mission, the others had returned late last night and Najenda instructed Tatsumi that Mine would train him the following day. When he woke up he went to the training to do his regular workout with Akame who had been making him run five miles each day, as well as many long hours of swords training and sparing. While doing today's workout with her he managed to almost land a blow during one of their matches. "Well done, you've improved by leaps and bounds since you first came here." Tatsumi grinned upon receiving the praise. "Thanks Akame, your training has really helped me out." "Tomorrow I won't be holding back as much so prepare yourself."

The two assassins were resting when Najenda walked outside. "Tatsumi you should go get ready for your training with Mine." "Right, thanks again Akame." He ran off to go wash up and meet Mine, leaving Najenda and Akame alone. "So he's been progressing at a fast pace I see." Akame turned to face the Boss and nodded. "He really has improved, I think he might almost be ready to wield a Teigu soon." Najenda looked at the black haired assassin in surprise. "He's come that far in just the few days he's been here?" Akame nodded once again. "Well Roy was right, that boy does have a lot of potential."

After Tatsumi had finished bathing and was dressed in his usual clothes he waited for Mine to show up, but after an hour of waiting he started to get annoyed. "What the hell is taking her so long?" He saw Sheele walking towards him and greeted her. "Oh hello Tatsumi." She said still half asleep. "What are you doing?" "I'm supposed to go train with Mine today, but she's taking her sweet time getting down here." He responded with obvious annoyed voice. "Oh I see. Well I'm sorry to tell you this, but Mine has a bad habit of sleeping in really late." Tatsumi started to get even more annoyed then before. "Aw come on, you have got to be kidding me!" "Well if you're tired of waiting why don't you go wake her up. As her subordinate it's your responsibility." Najenda called out from the other room. "Alright I will." Tatsumi stomped off to go wake up Mine leaving Sheele with a puzzled look, she turned to Najenda and said. "I wasn't aware we had that rule." "Oh we don't. Just think of it more as a test." Najenda let a small grin show as she took another drag out of her cigarette.

As Tatsumi made his way to Mine's room he recalled what Najenda had told him a few days prior. _"Don't worry I know Mine at first glance seems mean, but she's actually quite nice when she warms up to you just give it time."_ He sighed as he reached for the door handle. " _Alright, You can do this just do what she says and maybe she'll show you her nice side."_ And with that he opened the door. "Hey Mine, sorry for waking you up, but the Boss said it was you-" He stood in place his mouth wide open. There in front of him was Mine in nothing but her panties just starting to hook her bra on, He started to blush heavily as he couldn't seem to pry his eyes away. And she started to blush as well, but with an obvious look of anger on her face. "WHY YOU FILTHY!" A huge explosion followed soon after that rocked the entire base. Tatsumi had just barely managed to dodge to the side fear obvious in his eyes as he saw how close he had been to being vaporized. "How dare you dodge when you know you deserve to die!" The pinkette aimed her Teigu again and fired several more times.

Leone ran into the room where the Boss and Sheele were sitting. "Hey guys is there a party or something going on!?" She asked excitedly. "Wow she's really going all out isn't she?" Najenda just smiled thinking to herself. _"Tatsumi is going to have his hands full today."_

Tatsumi screamed as another shot barely missed him. "Hey would you quite shooting at me already! It's not my fault you slept in and the Boss had me come wake you up." "That may be true, but haven't you ever heard of knocking!" She aimed at him once more only to see him close his eyes waving his hands wildly. " Ok I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he kept repeating. Mine slowly lowered here Teigu. "Hmph fine. I guess I'll let you live for now. So what do you want?" Tatsumi looked away as he replied. "Um, maybe you should finish first." Pointing at her, she looked down and blushed as she realized she still wasn't dressed. "OUT! OUT! OUT!" She yelled pushing Tatsumi outside her room she slammed what was left of her door closed causing it to fall off it's hinges. She got dressed and exited her room to see Tatsumi fixing the holes she had made from shooting at him. "Alright, now what was sooo important that you couldn't bother to knock?" He blushed again and looked away. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to walk in on you while you were changing." He looked at her and continued. "Boss said it was your turn to train me and sent me to get you up so I thought you were still asleep. My bad." Mine looked at him for awhile then finally responded. "Ahh! Whatever as long you know to knock first I guess I'll let it slide just this once." With that she turned and walked down the hall. "Come on follow me we'll grab something to eat in the capital." She called out.

In the Capital City.

Tatsumi followed Mine down the street unsure of why they were here he walked up closer to her and asked. "So is it really ok for you to be out here in public?" "Yea, why wouldn't it be ok? They only identified four of us so far." She said pointing towards four wanted posted on the side of a building. "It's the main reason why the Boss gave us this mission because we can walk around freely." Tatsumi nodded as she was answering his question. "Ok I get." He looked at the posters again and came across a familiar face, but he couldn't quite place it. "Hey Mine who is that? "Oh that's Bulat." "Oh Bulat-huh wait that's bro!?" Tatsumi asked in confusion as the person on the poster looked very different from the way his friend looked now. "Yea that's a photo of him back in his army days. He changed his look alittle after he joined Night Raid." "Alittle?" They continued down the street alittle further when Tatsumi asked Mine what training he was going to do today? "Today you will be learning how to move around inconspicuously." She announced with a smile. "Alright sounds great." Ready for anything she threw at him as she continued. "So we'll start by doing a retail investigation." And with that she ran to a nearby store pulling Tatsumi along with her.

Many hours later they were sitting at a Cafe where Mine was drinking tea and Tatsumi had his head on the table resting after carrying all the pinkette's boxes of clothes and other items she had bought. "I knew pink was going to be this springs color." she said sipping her tea. Tatsumi didn't even raise his head as he replied. "Uhuh." "And not to mention we got some great deals at some of the stores." He looked up to see her smiling a bit as she continued. "Well Mission complete." "WHAT!? THAT WASN'T A MISSION ALL WE DID WAS SHOP!" Tatsumi yelled out receiving a punch to the top oh his head that caused a bump to grow. "Shut up you idiot. Sheesh, I told you I was going to teach you how move around without calling attention to yourself, and we did just that didn't you notice some of the conversations at the shops we went to from the nearby guards? There was quite a bit of good information there like their schedule and stations on certain days." He looked up as he realized it was true. "Man you are just a country bumpkin aren't you?" She said sitting down as she palmed her head. "You probably can't even recall any of the conversations can you?" "That's not true I remember a few." He started repeating what he could remember surprising himself with how much he recalled. He was even more surprised when she smiled and spoke. "Good, I'm glad to see you are observant of your surroundings." Tatsumi was shocked by the sudden praise she gave him. "Uh-um thanks." He said a small smile forming on his face. "Look's like Roy was right about you, between what Akame has told me and what I've seen today you really do have a lot potential." "Wait Roy actually said that?" Tatsumi asked confused when another voice joined in on the conversation. "Yep believe it or not I really said that." Both teens looked at each other in shock hearing the familiar voice.

Roy was sitting at a table next to them drinking out of a coffee cup and leaning back in his chair as he watched the two young members from Night Raid turn their heads in his direction with a shocked look on their face. "Yo, how's it going you two?" He said waving his hand in their direction. "R-Roy what are you doing here?!" Mine asked trying to recover from the surprise meeting. Tatsumi nodded and added. "How long have you been there?" He smiled and replied. "Oh well I'm here cause I heard this Cafe had some great coffee. And as for how long I was here about five minutes now, and seeing how neither of you noticed till now I'd say you guy's need to work at being alittle more observant of your surroundings." He joked giving them a bright smile, causing Tatsumi and Mine to get annoyed. "So how's your date going?" "EHHHH!?" Both teens were caught off guard by what Roy asked, obviously embarrassed and shocked by Roy's question. "We're not dating, I would never even consider dating him." Mine said waving her hands trying to hide the blush she had on her face. "That's my line." Tatsumi said looking away, his face just as red as Mine's. "Oh are you saying I'm not good enough for you?" Mine stared at the young boy with a cold look in her eyes. "Eh- I mean- well." He looked at Roy with a face that said. "Why did you get me into this?" Roy leaned his head back and laughed, causing the quarreling teens to look at him confused. "It's ok if you guy's are dating don't worry I won't tell anyone else." He stood up and placed several coins on the table and leaned close to Mine. "You may want to play that dating card, seeing how you had Tatsumi carry your bags that's probably how it looks." He whispered causing her to blush. He then turned to Tatsumi with a serious tone. "Take good care of her now." Leaning closer he spoke just loud enough for Tatsumi to hear. "Cause if you don't I'm gonna gut you like a fish." Causing Tatsumi to grow alittle pale, his eyes wide. "Well I'm off to attend to some other things I have to take care of, Oh yea and I'll see you and Leone later this week." Roy said as he turned to walk away. "Wait does that mean you're going to join us then?" Mine asked. Roy turned and gave a quick smile. "Maybe. Still have some things I want to check on first, but probably yes." and with that he walk away leaving Tatsumi and Mine confused. "So, do you have history with Roy to?" Tatsumi asked still shaken from the threat he received. "Yea, he saved me from some corrupt guards four years ago. He didn't say much then just, appeared out of nowhere and took both of them out and was helping me up asking if I was ok. He then asked Leone to watch over me left soon after that." Mine then proceeded to tell Tatsumi alittle more about her history with Leone and how she was kinda like an older sister to her, even though she still teased her quite often about her height the two were still pretty close.

As Tatsumi prepared to leave holding all the boxes in one hand he ask Mine if she was ready to go to which she nodded and held out her hand. "Wha- what are doing?" "After what Roy said it'd probably be a good idea if we acted like we were a couple or people who over heard it might get suspicious." She whispered. Tatsumi recalled what Roy said to him and shook his head as a chill went up his spine. "Yea you're right." He finally said taking her hand in his he was surprised at how small and soft it was. Mine was shocked as well at how warm and strong his grip was, it made her feel safe. She shook her head as she realized what she was thinking. _"What is wrong with me, this is just for show. Ah damn it why does his hand have to be so warm and comfortable!?"_ She turned her head away to hid the slight blush on her cheeks as they walked away. "Hey Mine what's that?" She turned and saw a crowd nearby. "That's probably an execution, They are pretty common here sadly." Tatsumi took a closer look and saw the gruesome scene. Dozens of people hung off crosses, their wounds still fresh from the beating they had received and their blood running down the wood their bodies were nailed to.

"This is terrible. Why would they do such a thing to people?" He asked his eyes full of shock, his face alittle pale as his stomach turned upside down making him feel nauseous. "They probably spoke out against the Minister and his policies. This is the punishment for everyone who questions his decisions." Tatsumi looked at Mine when she squeezed his hand tighter. "I'll never end up like this, I am going to survive no matter what happens." She stated and started to pull Tatsumi away from the scene towards the gates. "Lets go." After they had walked a few miles out of the Capital Tatsumi tried t let go of her hand. but was surprised when she held on. "Play along for just alittle longer in case we have someone following us." She said as an excuse to hold his hand alittle longer. Tatsumi nodded and thought back on the scene he saw just a few minutes ago. _How can they do that people? What kind of person is the Minister?"_

Imperial Palace

A young green haired boy sat on the huge throne looking down on a man kneeling before him. "For your crimes against the Empire and for speaking out against our policies we have decided that you will be drawn and quartered." The young boy said with authority causing everyone in the room to gasp in shock at the cruel fate bestowed on the poor man who was shaking in fear. "Did we make the right decision Minister?" The Emperor asked an obese man standing next to him who was chewing on some meat. "Oh ho ho, yes of course my young Emperor. You truly are the wisest ruler to have ever sat on the throne." He replied with a huge smile before looking at the convicted man. "Oh why did it have to come to this my friend? Well you don't have to worry about your beautiful wife." He said as he walked down the stairs towards the man who was being pinned down by several guards. "I promise I'll take good care of her and satisfy all her needs. And I do mean all of them." The man smiled devilishly as the poor man destined to die was dragged away. "SOMEONE PLEASE STOP HIM! THAT MAN ISN'T HUMAN HE'S A DEMON!" He yelled as they carried him away to his gruesome fate.

Night Raids Base.

"So how did he do?" Najenda asked as the Mine and Tatsumi returned from their day at the capital. "Eh, I suppose he passes." causing Tatsumi to cringe and grit his teeth, "Well coming from Mine that's quite the complement. Good job Tatsumi, as soon as you take care of those boxes Mine has you carrying come to the meeting room we have an assignment we need to do tonight." Tatsumi nodded as he followed Mine to her room which surprisingly looked good as new as if nothing had ever happened to it. "So are you going to tell everyone we saw Roy?" "No, it wouldn't really change anything except get Leone's hopes up and make Akame nervous so it's best to just keep that between us." She replied as she opened her door and walked in, Tatsumi stopped in the doorway and froze. "Huh what's wrong?" She asked "Um well I'd rather you tell me it's ok to come in." He replied remembering the incident earlier that day. "Sheesh, it's fine just get in her already and help me with my stuff."

After Tatsumi had handed Mine the last piece of clothing and she put it away he turned to leave, blushing from some of the things he saw Mine bought. They made their way to the meeting room and waited for everyone else to show up. When everyone arrived Najenda began to brief them on their new mission. "This time our target is a distant relative of the Prime Minister. Iwokaru uses the Minister's name and power to kidnap innocent women and then proceeds to beat them to death after he has had his way with them. His five body guards also share in this and are equally guilty. Akame, Leone, Lubbock, Sheele and Bulat. You will wait till Mine and Tatsumi have managed to assassinate Iwokaru and draw out his body guards and then it will be up to you to intercept and kill them." "Understood Najenda." Lubbock said his other team members nodding in agreement,

Later that night.

 **Mine**

Mine and Tatsumi were stationed together on a hillside about three klicks away from Iwokaru's mansion. Tatsumi was acting as Mine's spotter, holding a pair binoculars he was sitting high up in a tree scoping out the mansion for any sign of their target. Mine was on the ground below him prepping pumpkin for the long range shot she was about to make. "Hey Mine, is that one of those Teigu's I've heard you guys talk about?" "Yup it's name is Pumpkin." "How do you guy's make those things, or did you find it." "Nobody makes Imperial Arms anymore it's impossible now, sheesh you really are from the country aren't you?" "Well sorry that I've never heard of them before." Tatsumi looked back through his binoculars again when Mine spoke up. "I won't be able to hit from here until he walks outside then I should be able to take him out no problem." "And then it's up to me to escort you back to the meeting point and make sure you don't get hurt right." He said looking down at her. "Heh, I wouldn't count on having to fight, the others will be taking care of the five bodyguards." With that she aimed down her Teigu and took a deep breath and steadied her aim. Tatsumi was impressed by how focused she was and wondered how many time she had done this before he had joined Night Raid. "I have eyes on the target." "Oh right, where is he?" Tatsumi looked again and saw Iwokaru leaving his mansion surrounded by dozens of innocent women. "I see him to, but there are a lot of innocents close by as well." "It won't matter, I'll take him out with no problems." Shocked Tatsumi turned and asked her. "Wait don't tell me you are going to kill them just to take him out?" She didn't answer and a moment later fired, Tatsumi looked and saw her shot pierce their target's head without touching any of the bystanders. His mouth dropped open in shock as he still had trouble believing what he saw. "Oh yea I guess I forgot to tell you I'm kinda of bad ass sniper genius." She said smiling as she slung pumpkin over her shoulder.

Outside the mansion the bodyguards were running through the trees looking for the assassin who had killed their client. "If we don't find that assassin the Minister will have our heads." One of them yelled as they made their way to where the shot had been fired. "Oh don't worry about that, cause we'll do it for him." Leone said as she activated her Teigu, her team members standing behind her. "Night Raid! So it was you who killed him, and you're here for us to huh?" Leone smiled as she slammed her fists together and charged them. Bulat, Sheele and Akame followed, each taking on one opponent. However a lone figure seemed to slip by unnoticed.

As they made their way to the rendezvous point Tatsumi was helping Mine up the side of the hill. "Man this route sucks, to many tree roots to trip you." she complained. "Do you think they have already taken care of the bodyguards yet?" Tatsumi asked following close behind her. "Those guards were trained at the Imperial Fist Temple and were pretty high ranked, so they will have their hands full for awhile." "You're talking about that one Martial Arts school that's supposed to be the best in the Empire right? Wow I guess it pays to be related to the Minister." "Yea that kind of stuff pisses me off using your name and power to get what you want with no consequence. I hate people who do that." _"I get the feeling there's a story to that."_ Mine stopped and sighed. "Seeing how you've done a good job so far I guess I'll tell you alittle about my past." _"Wow, didn't even have to ask."_ Tatsumi thought as Mine continued. "I was born near the Western Border, half of my blood is foreign and because of that I was mercilessly harassed and ridiculed, no one showed me an ounce of kindness or respect. My childhood was a nightmare, but the Revolutionary Army has made an alliance with the Western Tribes and if we win this war then new diplomatic relationships would be made, and many races would come together, kids like me would no longer have to suffer. I will not ever stand by and let discrimination take place in this country again." Tatsumi stood there shocked with what he learned. "Mine.. I had no idea you went through such a horrible childhood. I'm sorr-" He was cut off when Mine turned and continued. "Not to mention once this war is over I'll become a celebrity because of my role, and be given tons of award money and live my life on luxury. Hahahaha!" Tatsumi dropped his head. _"And now she's back to her old self again."_

 **Leone**

"Haaa!" Leone yelled out crushing the head of her opponent with a powerful punch. "Man I feel so refreshed now." She said stretching her arms she looked behind her and smiled seeing her friends had finished up as well. "Looks that was the last of them." Bulat said pulling his spear out of the corpse next to him. "Wait aren't there supposed to be five of them?" Sheele asked looking around. "Man I didn't get to kill anyone." Lubbock whined as Akame looked around as well seeing that Sheele was right. "That means you lose half of your pay Lubbock." Leone said smiling "Huh!? Wait hows that fair?" He complained. "We need to get to the rendezvous now." Akame said as she made her way into the trees.

 **Tatsumi**

"Well looks like we're here." Tatsumi said as he moved aside some branches allowing Mine to pass first. "Then it's mission accomplished." Mine said as she walked up to a big tree with a smile. "Not yet, we still have to give our report first remember." "Ahh. You're starting to sound like Akame you know that." she went on about to tease him when he pushed her out of the way. "Look out!" He managed to say before being launched away by a fist that was meant for Mine's head. "Tatsumi!" She yelled and then looked at their attacker. "Wait I know you, you were the assistant instructor at the temple a few years ago, but was kicked out because of bad behavior." She said to a tall man with long blonde hair who was smiling. "Yep that's me. Although it looks like my skills have dulled a bit since then, normally that punch would have killed the person on the receiving end." He boasted taking his fighting stance. "Hmph, you sure are full of it aren't you. How bout I cut you down to size." Mine replied aiming Pumpkin and firing multiple shots at the man who easily dodged and closed the distance between them.

She managed to dodge the attack and jump back fire only to see him doge again. _"Damn he's pretty fast."_ She ducked under another punch and rolled away from him, but as she started to get up she saw his fist coming straight for her head. "You're mine!" He called out, but stopped and dodged Tatsumi's sword as it swung for his head. Tatsumi followed up slicing for his legs and continuing his assault with a thrust which the man narrowly dodged. "You little shit stop getting in my way!" The man yelled as he caught Tatsumi's blade only to see the young teen let go of his sword and drop low striking him in the gut and followed up with a hard uppercut to the jaw sending the man flying back and landing on his shoulders. "That's payback for before!" Tatsumi roared picking up his sword he looked at Mine who was alittle surprised to see he was stronger then she previously thought. He gave her a wink and attacked the man again drawing his attention. Mine smiled as she knew what he was up to. "Alright let's give it a try." she said to herself watching for an opportunity to shoot her opponent while he was distracted.

Tatsumi sliced for his midsection and followed with a cut meant for his throat. "You're pretty tough kid, shame I have to kill you." The guard said as he kicked Tatsumi in the ribs sending him to his knees only to see him roll between his legs kicking him in the groin as he stood up. "Argh! You-YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He yelled as he struggled to stand, Tatsumi sliced the back of his knee causing him to drop down the man turned and viciously swung for his body, but Tatsumi dodge easily and smiled as he saw Mine's shot go through the guy's head.

Tatsumi walked past the dead body and smiled as he approached Mine. "So what was that you said earlier? That you wouldn't count on my help to much?" He said teasingly. "Oh don't get to full of yourself. You're still a newbie compared to me, but I will admit you did good." She couldn't help but smile as she said that. She held her hand out for him to shake and he took it with a grin. "Aww! Look they're holding hands!" Leone said as she and the other members walked out of the trees. "Uh! No.. no we weren't we were just um shaking hands is all, I swear." Tatsumi stumbled over his words as he waved his hands in defense. "Oh will you stop Leone! I was just accepting him as a part of the team, That's all!" Mine yelled at the busty blonde who was laughing seeing the reaction of the two teens. Lubbock was also snickering while Sheele just smiled and Akame just stood there with an emotionless face at first, but then smiled. "I'm glad to see you've gotten much stronger then before, Tatsumi." She said quietly Bulat nodding his head. "If you want I can take him aside on some days and train him to." He offered, She looked at him and nodded. "I think that will be good, that way he has more experience with other fighters." "Alright!" Bulat said excitedly.

After they all talked for a bit and laughed over the still blushing teens they made their way back to base to give their report and get some rest.

Capital City.

Palace.

"Hmm It seems as if this Night Raid is causing a commotion in the city, and it look's like based on the attack on that family a few days ago that the assassin Shadow Killer is back as well. Ashen! I will leave this to you to take care of this Shadow person, I'll arrange for one of the Teigu we have found to be brought into port, maybe it will draw his attention to it and give you the opportunity to take him out." An Obese man said as he was chewing on some meat while looking though a window. A man in a black hooded cloak standing behind him smiled. "Perfect, I won't fail you I promise." and disappeared into the night.

 **Whew that was a long chapter. Hope you guys are enjoying it, I am trying to develop Tatsumi alittle more and make him stronger then he was originally at this point as well as develop Mine and Tatsumi's relationship alittle faster. Tell me what you guys think.**

 **I will be bring Ieyasu into the picture in the next chapter and I will have some of Roy's background revealed. Please comment your thoughts, opinions, and ideas thanks guys. This is TheScourge7181 signing off.**


	5. Chapter 4: Past pains

**Akame ga Kill**

 **Killer of the Shadows Chapter 4**

 **Hey everyone, sorry about the wait I have been really busy the last two weeks studying for a test. The good news is I passed it and I will begin training for my new job next Monday, sadly the bad news is I will not have a lot of free time to write new chapters. I still plan on continuing the story and my goal is to have one chapter out a month. Anyway onto the story. Enjoy!**

 _ **Medical Base a few miles near Night Raid.**_

 **Tatsumi**

Tatsumi was sitting next to his friend Ieyasu who was sleeping soundly in his cot. The doctor had said he would be fine and make a full recover with only a few minor scars from the sores that the disease had caused. Leone was sitting beside Tatsumi when she spoke up. "How do you think your friend will react when he finds out you've joined a group of assassins?" Tatsumi leaned forward in his chair then looked at the blonde answering. "I think he will be shocked at first, but after hearing about what you guys do and what your goals are I have no doubt he will want to join." Nodding her head Leone stood up and walked toward the opening of the tent. "That's good to hear. Well I'll see ya later Tatsumi." She said as she waved. "Huh? Where are you going?" "Today is the day me and Mine are supposed to meet up with Roy." She stopped at the opening and turned back to face Tatsumi. "Oh right. Do you think he will join?" She shrugged her shoulders and replied. "I'm not sure. I hope he does, but at the same time I wonder if Akame and him can put aside their issues." Tatsumi looked down at the ground nodding his head. "Yea I know what you mean." And with that Leone turned and left the teen by himself.

A few hours had passed and Tatsumi was jogging back to the medical after his training with Akame. He had several new bruises from sparring with an unexpected guest, Bulat had decided that it was his turn to take Tatsumi under his wing and what better way to break the ice then with alittle sparing. It had taken the young teen a few rounds to get used to the new fighting style and range of Bulat's spear, but in the last round Tatsumi had managed to graze him, unfortunately the Incursio wielder didn't miss a beat and returned a harsh thrust to Tatsumi's back. Tatsumi groaned he stretched his sore back that was still giving him problems from the matches earlier, he pulled on a shirt that he had hung around his neck and walked into the tent.

"Hey Tatsumi!" The teen stood in shock as he saw Ieyasu sitting upright in his cot with a huge smile on his face. "Ieyasu! You're awake!" Tatsumi exclaimed as he ran to his friend and embraced him. "Ugh! Dude have you gotten stronger or something? You're gonna crush me." Ieyasu said gasping for air "Oh sorry man." Tatsumi released him and gave a nervous smile, which his friend returned as he asked . "So where am I exactly? All the doctor would say is that I'm in a medical base. How long have I been out?" Tatsumi began to inform his friend of all the events that had happened and how Night Raid had brought him here. "So what's the deal, are you with them now?" Ieyasu asked quirking an eyebrow. "Yea I joined after they had showed me how corrupt the capital was, you wouldn't believe how bad it really is Ieyasu. The family that did this to you doesn't even come close to some of the monsters here." The teen said shaking his head. "So you're an assassin who kills the trash in the capital huh? Do you think that will really make a difference, killing people for revenge cause of Sayo's death?" Ieyasu's voice seemed to become strained as he mentioned their deceased friend. "I'm not killing for revenge, and yes I think it will make a difference. Not in the near future, but in time we plan to take out the big players who are responsible for the nations debt and problems. These guys are working on helping the Revolutionary Army remake this country, one where the villages like ours won't be abused and be given a fair chance, where people from other countries won't be discriminated and looked down on." Ieyasu looked at his friend with a surprised look. "They want to do all of that?" Tatsumi nodded his head. "Do you really believe them" He smiled and replied "Absolutely." After hearing that the teen threw off his blankets and stood up, his legs shaking at first but he forced himself to stand up straight. "Then I'll join you!" He said with a huge grin. Tatsumi stood up and smiled. "Great! I bet the others will be happy to have you as part of the team!"

 **Leone**

 _ **Capital City**_

Leone and Mine were making their way down the slums toward the place Roy said to meet. "Do you think he will join?" The pinkette asked breaking the silence. "I don't know, part of me wants him to join, but..." "You're afraid his grudge against Akame will be a problem right?" The blonde stopped and looked down at the pink haired teen and nodded. "Yea exactly." Mine looked over at the Inn where Roy was supposed to be and shook her head. "I know how you feel, on one hand it was because of him you joined the Revolutionary Army and you would love nothing more then to fight beside him and thank him for what he did all those years ago. Even though I didn't really get to talked or know him, it was because of him you took care of me and protected me from the people who didn't give a shit for a half breed like me, and because of you I joined along side you." The pinkette looked back at Leone and continued. "On the other you don't want to cause problems for the team especially Akame by bringing someone who has a grudge against her. Right?" Leone was shocked and nodded once again. "How exactly did you know that?" "Please, I've lived with you for over four years, I know how you think and what you're tells are for when something makes you uncomfortable." "Heh, that's true I guess." The busty blonde ruffled the teen girls hair much to her annoyance and looked at the Inn. "Well let's go try and talk to him.

Just as they were about to step out of the alley A voice spoke up. "Hey you two how's it going?" Both women jumped in surprise and turned around quickly to see Roy standing behind them with a huge smile in casual clothes and holding a bag that hung over his back along with his sword. "Whoops, sorry didn't mean to scare ya, but you two didn't head to the Inn so I came to you." "Wait! Wha-? How did you know we were even here?" Mine asked nervously as she looked behind her then at Leone who was just as shocked as she was. "Yea, we were careful not to call any attention to ourselves." The blonde added to Mine's question. "Oh, I saw you guys when you first entered the city by chance and followed you here and was waiting for you guys to go in." "Huh? But I didn't smell you or anything how did hide your presence?" Leone asked still puzzled. The Teenage boy smiled again and replied. "Well over the years I figured out how to completely conceal my aura." Mine looked at him in disbelief. "But at the mansion we sensed you as soon as we entered the property and we all sensed the blood lust you gave off when you saw Akame?" "Yea that's true honestly I'm not a pro at it and that night I wasn't completely focused on hiding my aura. As for the blood lust well I admit I was completely enraged when I saw her." He said allowing a serious look to replace his smile. "Yea about that we need to talk to you about the conditions you have to agree to if you wan to join." Leone said regaining her composure.

They went to a nearby bar and sat down. "Alright what's the conditions?" Roy asked as he leaned back in his chair quickly looking at his surroundings. "Well the thing is we need you to promise that you will let the history between you and Akame go, that means no attempts at pay back and no problems with working along side her. " Leone said looking straight into his eyes, Mine watched his body language as he took a moment to process the deal. "Alright done." "Huh? That easy?" "Yup that easy. You already told me she had changed last time we talked, and I gathered some intel the last week on her. Everything you had said about her was true, I was even asked if I was planning on trying to get the bounty on her head because of all questions I had asked. After hearing that and seeing Tatsumi take care of Ogre, I figured if he was able to work with a former assassin of the government, then I could at least give it a shot." He replied as Leone was looking at Mine who simply nodded. She had seen no signs that he was lying or just saying what they wanted to hear.

"Besides if she really has changed I'd be an asshole for not giving her the chance to prove it." This caused Leone to smile. _"Alright that went a lot better then I expected."_ "Good to hear, well then we should get you back to base then, after our drinks of course." she said and started to chug hers. "Hello Leone." The blonde's eyes shot opened and she choked on the alcohol. "You don't plan on trying to skip out on your bill tonight, right." The Bar tender asked as he gently rubbed a club that was in his hand. Mine looked at the busty woman shaking her head. "Really? Can we go anywhere with you without getting in trouble?" She asked, Roy chuckled as he heard this and watched Leone squirm. "Eh, um well you see-" Leone was looking around trying to figure out what to do when she had an idea pop into her mind. She smiled and pointed to Roy who had just taken a drink. "My Brother is paying for the booze tonight." Roy spit out his drink all over the table and looked Leone with an evil glare. _"Oh no she did not?"_ Mine started to giggle when she saw his reaction. "Is that true sir?" the man asked as he turned to Roy who now had a vein pulsing on his temple. "Yea sure, how much does she owe?" "Including the last tab about two hundred." "WHAT!?"

"Gah! I can't believe you just scammed me into paying your booze tab, and brother? We don't look anything alike!" Roy was shouting as he shook his now empty money pouch. "Oh come on don't be so dramatic, you were just helping big sis out is all." Leone said with a smirk as she walked down the street with her hands behind her head. Mine was trying her best not to laugh out loud at the situation, but couldn't help to let a few giggles. "What would you have said if he asked about Mine?" Roy asked annoyance still clear in his voice. "That she was our little sister and it was her birthday." "How does that even make sense! We look nothing alike, and she definitely doesn't look related to either of us not to mention the fact she way to young to be drinking at a bar!" "Just let it go, trust me." The pinkette said as they left the capital.

 _ **Night Raid's base.**_

Tatsumi had introduced Ieyasu to Najenda, Ieyasu was explaining his training prior to coming to the Capital when Bulat walked in. "Oh hey you're finally awake. Good to see you up on your feet." The big man said with a smile as he approached the group. "Oh this is Bulat, he's a really cool guy and great with a spear." Tatsumi said as he introduced Ieyasu to his friend, he was debating whether or not to inform Ieyasu that Bulat was gay when he was slapped on the back. "How are you feeling after our training Tatsumi?" Bulat asked not noticing Tatsumi was doubled over in pain after being hit in the same place a few hours prior. "Ne... never better." he managed to finally say. "Oh so you're the one responsible for getting Tatsumi stronger in such a short time huh?" Ieyasu asked. "Well yes and no, most of his training was with Akame, but we decided we would, ahem _share him_ once in awhile _."_ Bulat said winking which caused not only Tatsumi, but Ieyasu as well to shudder. _"I think he will figure it out for himself."_ Tatsumi thought as he finally stood up straight. "Oh I uh I see." Ieyasu said unsure how to act with the what he just heard.

"I was just explaining to Ieyasu that he would have to undergo training just as Tatsumi did so he could keep up." Najenda explained to the big man. "Oh I see, want me to do that? I'll whip him into shape real quick." Bulat asked smiling. "Um you do know I'm still technically recovering right?" Ieyasu said nervously. "Oh don't worry now I'd be very gentle with you the first few days." He replied winking causing Ieyasu to cringe again. "Actually I figured I would have him train with Leone first." The boss interrupted. "See how he does with intel gathering and scouting along with a basic training regimen to get him accustomed to our line of work." "Oh I see, that sounds like a good plan." The former soldier said. "Who is Leone?" "Oh you will meet her soon man, along with everyone else." Tatsumi said smiling. "Yes most likely tonight as well as possibly another new member if he agrees to the terms I gave him." Najenda interjected "You mean the young man we met at the mansion right Boss?" Bulat asked quirking an eyebrow. "Yes, he has to forget his grudge with Akame and agree to work along side her on missions." Bulat nodded and looked at the doorway to see Lubbock and Sheele walk in. "Oh hey you guys are here, Ieyasu this is Sheele and this is Lubbock." The purple haired woman smiled and held out her hand for him to shake. "It's nice to meet you." "Likewise." Ieyasu said with a big grin and then turned to face Lubbock "Good to meet you as well." "Pleasure's mine." Lubbock said smiling and then turned to face the Boss. "Hey Najenda, when are Leone and Mine suppose to return?" "Soon I would think." She replied as she blew out some smoke. "Tatsumi why don't you get Ieyasu set up with a room and give him a tour as well." "You got it Boss."

 _ **Four miles out from the base.**_

"Almost there now just a few more miles." Leone called out as she led the way back to base. Roy was talking to Mine about how she had joined Night Raid and had just started to tease her about the mock date that her and Tatsumi had gone on. "Whoa hold up, date?" Leone asked interested with what they were talking about. "For the last time it wasn't a date, I was training him how to move around inconspicuously!" Mine shouted. "You say that but I'm pretty sure I see a faint blush on your cheeks." Roy said grinning, Leone had an evil smile and laughed quietly. "Oh will you just shut up!" Mine shouted as she stomped ahead of them, cheeks burning. "Leone what are you planning?" "Huh, oh nothing." She said trying to hide her mischievous smile. "Yea I don't believe that for a second." Roy said chuckling.

After awhile they made it to the base. "Well here we are, home sweet home!" Leone said cheerfully as she opened the door allowing Mine to go in first then leading Roy to the meeting room where the Boss was sitting looking at a report she had just gotten. "Hey Boss, we're back and look who we brought with us." Najenda looked up when she heard Leone's voice and folded the paper up. "Good, you're back, you must be Roy? The silver haired woman asked. "Yup, that's me." "You agreed to the terms that we have laid out in order to join I presume?" He hesitated for moment and nodded. "Yes, I agree to your terms." Najenda nodded and then motioned for Mine to come closer. "Go find everyone else and tell them we will be having a meeting in five minutes." The pinkette nodded. "Sure thing boss." and left the room, Najenda turned her attention back to Roy. "Four years ago you caused quite the uproar in the capital, you killed thirteen upper class men including some high profile officials in only ten days is that correct?" Roy simply nodded. "Where did you receive your training and what exactly is your goal?" Leone was now listening intently as now she might now learn about Roy's true objective.

"Do you want me to wait till the others arrive or just tell you now?" He asked crossing his arms. "You can wait if you want, but I want to know your true reason for why you started assassinating in the first place." Najenda said as she took out a new pack of cigarettes and put one in her mouth. He sighed and slowly nodded. "Alright I guess that's fair, but may I ask for a favor in return?" The boss let out some smoke and then nodded. "I guess that would be alright, depending on the request." As she finished the rest of the team started to come in. Tatsumi smiled and waved towards Roy who nodded back as he watched the other members stand around the room eyes all on him. _"She's not here huh?"_ He thought to himself and then asked. "Where is Akame?" "I'm here." A voice called out behind him causing him turn slowly. Roy felt a slight pain in his arm when their eyes met, they stayed like that for a moment making some of the others uneasy. He then simply nodded and turned back to Najenda.

"My full name is Elroy Blackmane, my Father was Ivan Blackmane." The Boss's eyes seemed go wide for a moment when she heard the last name. "You don't mean the same Blackmane who served the Emperor as his personal elite bodyguards?" She asked receiving a nod as he continued. "Yes, my Father served the previous Emperor before he became ill and the Prime Minister accused my Father of being a part of a conspiracy group that stood against the Empire. The Minister tried to have my Father executed, but the Emperor banished us instead. We moved to the Eastern border when I was only four years old."

As Roy was speaking Tatsumi leaned over to Bulat and asked. "Was the Blackmane family that big a deal?" He replied "You bet they were, they had an extensive lineage that some have speculated went back to the First Emperor and served faithfully as his elite bodyguards. It was custom for the eldest son to be trained from childhood to take his father's place as the Emperor's bodyguard, but I remember back when I was in the military hearing a rumor of the latest line being banished because of treason." Tatsumi could hardly believe what he heard. _"Wow, now I know the Boss was shocked when she heard that name."_ Roy continued. "When I was almost seven years old I was sent out by my Father to hunt down a danger beast to prove my strength and move on to the next level of my training, but when I returned the entire village we were living at was burned to the ground. I found my Father butchered and nailed up on the gate of the wall." Roy clenched his left hand into a fist as he continued. "When I got him down and carried him to our house I... I found my mother and older sister dead and tortured the same way as my Father." Leone gasped as she heard this and a few others had sorrowful looks, blood started to drip from Roy's left hand.

"After I had buried them my Father's Teigu seemed to call to me. I found in our house underneath the floor and took it." He gestured toward the sword on his shoulder. "I was found a few days later by a warrior of the Eastern Nation. He took me with him and trained me for next few years to be an assassin. "I came back once four years ago against my Master's wishes and started to kill the people who had a hand in my families banishment. After I had killed a few I found some information on the person who killed my Family. All I know is he has close relationship with the Minister and has a scar on his face. I was trying to find out more, but that was the night I had my encounter with Akame, and I was forced to return back to my Master, where for the last four years I trained and sharpened my skills and managed to nearly master my Teigu to a degree."

Najenda took a drag out of her cigarette and asked. "And the main reason you decided to join Night Raid is to see if we have any information on this man who killed your family?" He nodded and replied. "That and from what I have gathered your end goal is to tear out this corruption that the Minister has allowed to grow and start this Nation anew. If that is the case I'm sure my Father would have jumped at the chance to do what you have started." The Boss nodded. "I will see if we have anything on this assassin you described. In the mean time welcome to Night Raid." Roy nodded and picked up his bag. "Thanks." He forced a smile, but it was obvious that he was in some pain on the inside after recalling the horrible fate of his family. Leone walked up next to him. "I'm sorry." She whispered, he shook his head and asked. "Its fine. I know you guys probably want to talk and get to know me but I'm really worn out is there a place I can put my stuff up and crash?" Leone nodded. "Yea follow me." And led him to his room.

 **Tatsumi**

"Wow I had no idea he was carrying so much of a burden." Tatsumi said as he and Ieyasu walked down the hall. "Yea, it was horrible when I saw Sayo die, but to lose your whole family and be the one to bury them. That is just..." Ieyasu didn't finish and only shook his head. "So what was the deal back there with Roy and Akame? I pretty sure the temperature dropped when they saw each other." Tatsumi sighed. "Honestly it's not my place to tell you, all I can say is it ended up with Roy being injured and left him with a grudge against her." Ieyasu nodded and opened his door."Well I guess I'll meet you tomorrow for training out in the yard right?" Tatsumi nodded. "Yea Akame gets me up at five thirty in the morning and we train till about eight or so if you get up that early you can join us, but don't push yourself to much alright?" "Yea I promise." Ieyasu said with a laugh and closed his door. Tatsumi made his way to his room and saw Leone standing a few rooms further down. He shrugged and opened his door and stripped his shirt off and jumped in his bed passing out soon after.

 **Leone**

"Here it is. Anything I can do for you before I leave you?" Roy walked around and looked outside his window. "No I'm good." She nodded and turned to leave when he spoke up. "Hey Leone, I know it's none of my business, but what do you know of Akame's background?" She looked back at him and sighed. "Honestly, I think you should ask Akame that. I think you might find you have more in common then you think." He turned and faced her. "I know I said I'd forget the pass, but it's hard to face her. I was hoping you may have advice or have something to tell me that would make it easier." Leone thought for a minute then replied. "Just try to remember this, you aren't the only one here who lost everything, Akame has too and the one thing she does have left, she may be forced to lose as well." Roy looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?" "It's her sister. She is still with empire and she has sworn to kill her." A chill ran up his spine upon hearing this, and he saw Akame from a new point of view. "I understand." and with that Leone closed his door and walked away.

 **Roy**

It was late in the night, but Roy couldn't sleep. After recalling what had happened to his family all he could see when he closed his eyes were their bloody corpses and hearing what Leone had said to him about Akame didn't help either. "Damn it." he said out loud and threw off his covers. He began pacing his room trying to force his thoughts about Akame and the images of his family out of his head. After awhile he put on a pair of black pants and made his way out to the kitchen he had seen earlier where he started looking through the cabinets.

"There has to be some herbs here that can force me to sleep." He said to himself. It was then a voice spoke up and he spun around ready to fight. "There is some in the top shelf to your left." Akame was sitting at the table nibbling on a huge piece of meat. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She said. "It's fine, not nearly as bad as when you threw your katana at me four years ago." He said chuckling trying to joke, but realized it failed when she looked down. "I...I'm sorry about that. For everything I did to you that night." Feeling like an ass he sighed and walked up to the table and pulled a chair for him to sit on.

"No I'm sorry. I blamed you for nearly killing me that night, but the truth is I had returned way to soon. I was arrogant and full of myself, that is what led to me losing my arm. You were simply following orders." She looked up at him with alittle shock in her eyes as he continued. "Look I'm not really good at apologizing, but I just want you to know that, well I don't blame you anymore, and maybe we can start this relationship off the right way this time." As he said he stood up and reached his hand out. "My name is Elroy, pleasure to meet you." He said with a smile. The pain from before when he saw her was still there, but he ignored it. She looked at his hand and then into his bright blue eyes. She stood up and grabbed his hand shook it. "Nice to meet you as well, my name is Akame." she said with no expression. _"Damn I can't read this chick, I just swallowed my anger towards her and she doesn't even seem to notice how hard this was for me to do."_ "And I look forward to working with you on later missions." She added this time a smile was on her face. A faint one, but it was there. "Uh. Yeah me to." Roy said enthusiastically, he was about to ask her a question when she beat him to the punch. "Do you want to train with me tomorrow? I usually get up around Five or so and train Tatsumi, but you are welcome to join." He thought for a moment and then smiled. "Sure I'd love to."

With that Akame started to leave the kitchen. "I'll see you tomorrow then." She said a small smile on her face as she left, Roy soon followed and went back to the cabinets and stopped for a second, turning he walked back to his room and fell in bed. _"Well that's over with now. That was way harder to do then I thought."_ He smiled and rolled to his side feeling a huge burden removed from his mind and soon found himself sleeping.

 _ **Next morning.**_

At six in the morning Roy was slowly making his way down to the training yard, wearing only his boots and pants he carried his sword over his shoulder with a strap, his right arm bandaged up to where the scar was, a way for him to ignore the fact that it wasn't really his own arm. When he arrived he found Akame with Tatsumi and Ieyasu, she was having them run through some sparing drills with their weapons, it was obvious to him they had already done quite the warm up due to how much they were sweating. He walked down the stairs and called out to all of them. "Morning, mind if I join you?" Tatsumi turned and smiled and Ieyasu replied. "Hell yea, that would be awesome." Akame turned and nodded. "Good morning Roy." He nodded back and walked next to her. "So what do you want me to start with?" "Actually I was hoping you could coach Ieyasu while I spared Tatsumi for a few rounds, then I figured we could go for a run while they do a few forms." She replied. "Yea sure no problem. Hey Ieyasu follow me, I'm going to coach you a bit." Roy called out as he walked to the other side of the yard. Ieyasu was soon beside him and Roy had him take his ready stance and attack him.

After half an hour of blocking and dodging Ieyasu's assault Roy critiqued him about his tendency to over reach with his attacks. "You may get away with once or twice in a real fight, but if you get some one who has experience, they will counter and end the fight." Ieyasu nodded and began asking questions about drills he could work on to help him out with his technique. "There are a few things you can do. Honestly the best way to improve is while you do your forms and not be in a rush, try and make each step, each movement perfect, so go slow. As you get used to it then you can pick up the pace so it becomes more fluid and natural." Roy looked back to see Akame and Tatsumi going at it and motioned for Ieyasu to follow him. When they got closer Roy began show him things that Akame was doing to avoid Tatsumi's attacks, and what Tatsumi could do to help him get closer to scoring a hit.

The round ended a few minutes later when Tatsumi almost caught Akame with a thrust and she countered by side stepping striking him in the ribs. "He over reached didn't he?" Ieyasu asked and Roy nodded. Akame turned and spoke up. "You are getting better Tatsumi your speed is really improving and you almost scored a point on me a few times today." "Thanks." He managed to say as he got up and forced a grin. "Alright I want you to show Ieyasu the forms I taught you and I am going to go for another run." Tatsumi looked at her alittle surprised. "Uh, ok." And with that She took off at full speed. Roy caught on and took off after her only a few yards behind. "Well looks like they are working things out." Ieyasu said as he walked up beside his friend. "Yeah looks like it. Alright well Akame wanted me to show you a few forms to practice."

Roy was tailing Akame as they ran away from the base, he was impressed with her agility and speed as it seemed when ever he got close to her she would pick up the pace and every now and then switch directions and do a few gymnastic moves that were meant to throw him off, but he recovered and preformed his own managing to keep up. _"Alright let's see how fast you can really go now."_ He thought as he leaned forward and started sprinting faster then before coming right beside her and almost passing her, she looked at him and simply leaned forward as well and increased her speed, soon they were running neck and neck and almost back at the training grounds. They came to sliding stop as they reached the point they had started.

"Holy shit can you run fast!" Roy said as he reached above his head and forced himself to breath slower. "You're pretty fast as well." She replied and started to stretch her her legs. Tatsumi and Ieyasu were shocked at how fast they were moving and slowly walked up to the two assassins. "That was incredible!" Tatsumi said "How fast do you usually run with me?" She thought for a moment and then answered. "About half that speed. _"And I don't even come close to catching her."_ He chuckled and shook his head when Ieyasu spoke up. "How long would it take for me to get to that point?" Roy thought for a moment. "Hard to say, if you ran every day and included hill sprints every other day you would probably see a huge improvement in a few weeks or so." Akame nodded and walked over to a the rack where a few practice blades were and picked up two. She tossed one to Roy and walked to the center of the yard.

Roy took of his Teigu and followed her. "Are they really going to go at it?" Ieyasu asked. "It looks like it, now you will get to see first hand what it was like back at the mansion." Tatsumi replied as he sat down on the stairs looking at the two teens. Bulat walked out of doorway at that moment and saw the match that was about to take place. "Ohhh, this looks like it will be good." He said with a smile. "Hope they don't get to serious." Najenda walked out as well and smiled, she was soon followed by Leone and Lubbock. "Wait Najenda, are you really going to let them go at it, just last week this guy was trying to kill her." "It's fine, I can see in their eyes that this is not a match with killing intention." Leone smiled and jumped down between Tatsumi and Ieyasu. "This is going to be interesting!" She exclaimed. Roy looked behind him and saw the other members. "Looks like we drew a crowd huh?" Akame simply nodded and took her stance. "We will go until one of us gets a hit alright?" Roy smiled and took his own stance and nodded. They stood motionless for a few moments when a nearby leaf feel to the ground between them and then, with blinding speed the match had started.

 **Alright well Roy is now a member of Night Raid and seems to have moved on with from his grudge with Akame, and Ieyasu is also now a member. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Comment your thoughts, ideas and opinions. I will hopefully have the next chapter out soon. Till then this TheScourge7181 signing off.**


	6. Chapter 5: Team mates?

**Akame ga Kill**

 **Killer of the Shadows Chapter 5**

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I plan on having some good battle scenes in this chapter and start building a few of the relationships on a few members of Night Raid. Enjoy!**

 _ **Night Raid's training yard.**_

Akame and Roy were standing a few yards apart facing each other in their stances, off to the side a couple of their comrades were looking and waiting intently to see how the match would go. Roy took a deep breath and slowly closed his eyes, shutting out everything else around him and only focused on the aura of the teenage girl facing him, and then he opened his eyes suddenly with a look of determination and focus and charged at Akame with blinding speed, She charged at him as well the two clashing with their first strike with such speed and power it caused a small shock wave, the wind from the force caused the nearby trees to shake and the ground underneath them to crack slightly. Neither one of them looked away from the others eyes and stayed locked into a stalemate for moment before breaking off.

Bulat whistled as he felt the breeze from the first strike and smiled, Tatsumi and Ieyasu had cover their faces from the sudden blast and were straining to keep their eyes open while Najenda smiled and watched closely as the two assassin prepared for another attack. Roy was the first to act and quickly closed the distance, bringing his weapon up attempting to slice Akame from gut to shoulder, she moved slightly to the side and tried to counter by slicing for his leg, but he simply jumped over the attack and continued his assault forcing the red eyed girl to defend. Roy was trying to overwhelm Akame as he sliced and stabbed with incredible speed nearly catching the girl several times. He swung his sword down towards her head and she jumped back out of harms way and started her own assault, pushing the other assassin back. Roy blocked and dodged Akame's strikes and countered with his own that she parried and attempted to slice him at his waist, He jumped back out the way and to everyone's surprise threw his weapon at Akame, she manage to duck underneath it, only to be see a kick coming at her face she brought her free hand to block and was knocked back from the force of the blow, Roy quickly followed and dodged the thrust meant for his chest and crouched low spinning and sweeping Akame's legs out from under her.

The moment She touched the ground Akame rolled away barely managing to dodge Roy's attack where she previously had been, she rolled onto her shoulders and jumped back to her feet charging Roy who leaned back and jumped into a handspring sliding as he landed he grabbed his previously discarded bokken and ran to meet her oncoming attack head on. Another shock wave erupted as the two teen's attack clashed, the swords collided with each other again and again as they stared to attack and counter the others onslaught, but neither of them gave up their ground till one of their blows clashed and pushed both of them away from each other. Sliding to a stop Roy brought his weapon down beside his right leg and crouched down low as he placed both hands on the handle of his bokken and took a deep breath, Akame caught on to his intentions and did the same. This next clash would be the last and decided who would be the victor. The other members were watching in awe at the incredible match they were witnessing, Bulat was grinning and thinking to himself how much he was looking forward to his turn against Roy, while Lubbock had gotten closer to the stairs. Leone was now standing with an excited look as she wondered who was going to land the winning strike.

Roy took a deep breath as did Akame, both shifted their feet to get better footing in their stances and then charged one final time. Roy bringing his sword up towards Akame's chest and Akame bringing her sword down towards Roy's chest, the bokkens collided in the middle and caused one final shock wave and the the ground began to crack as both teens struggled to break past the others attack. Everything seemed to stand still for a moment when something that surprised everyone happened. Both swords broke under the amount of force due to the others attack and both teens stepped past each other holding their now useless weapons in the ending pose for their respective strikes. Everyone waited nervously as they wondered if it was a draw or if one of them had managed to land the final blow.

Roy slowly looked down and lowered his hands, all that was left of his sword was the handle and about eight inches of the blade, he looked at his right side and frowned when he saw a faint red mark, his mind flashed back to the clash and remembered seeing his sword break and Akame's sword having about four more inches then his and it had managed to landed the blow. He turned slowly and meeting Akame's emotionless stare and then smiled, raising his right arm up as he spoke. "Looks like you won." She looked closely at the red mark and nodded. "You did well, you almost had me a few times." she replied as she walked towards him and held out her hand, he took it and shook it while nodding. "In the end though it was still your win." Ieyasu spoke up confused. "How is that small mark a win, a small scratch like that wouldn't kill you would it?" Roy shook his head and answered. "If it had been Murasame, a scratch is all it would take." Najenda nodded as he said this even though Ieyasu and Tatsumi looked confused. "Roy and Akame after breakfast I want to see you both in the meeting room, I have an assignment for you." The Boss said as she walked back inside with Lubbock soon following her, waving to everyone as he left. Leone and the others walked up to the two young assassins congratulating them on the incredible match. "I can't wait for my chance, it's going to be awesome!" Bulat exclaimed with excitement. Leone was hugging Roy close to her as she was telling him that she was happy that he and Akame were now getting along. Tatsumi was asking Akame exactly what Roy meant when he said that if she had used Murasame, a scratch was all that was needed.

Akame shook her head. "I'll tell you later, right now it's time to make breakfast." And walked pass everyone as she made her way to the kitchen. Everyone else soon followed. Tatsumi followed Akame to the kitchen and started preparing eggs, potatoes and bread as he knew Akame would simply try to pile on meat on top of meat and call it good. Everyone began to take their seats around the table as Ieyasu started to set plates and silver ware down. Leone was talking and rubbing herself against Roy's arm as she teased him about sitting down to eat with no shirt on. "You definitely filled out a lot since the last time I saw you like this." She said winking causing Bulat to chime in. "Yes you have quite the built physique Roy." Giving a small smile with a light blush as he spoke that caused Roy to cringe alittle. "Um thanks I guess." Leone stared at the markings on his body and asked. "So are these tattoos or something? I noticed you can move them around when I saw you fight at the mansion." Roy looked down his arms and then his chest. "Eh kinda, it has to do with my Teigu actually, these markings are actually my shadow. When someone welds my Teigu it wraps your own shadow around your body as a last line of defense or even as a weapon if needed."

This caused the other members to stop and listen as he continued. "My Imperial Arms is called Ereboki, Blade of Infinite Darkness. It was created by using two special Danger Beasts that were of a rare class called Shadow Beasts, they were said to be able to use the surrounding shadows as a weapon, and some could become one with the shadows itself." Lubbock quirked an eyebrow. "So that's how you could disappear and show up somewhere else, I thought it was a teleportation of some kind." Roy nodded. "It's called Shadow Step, I can become one with the shadows and emerge else where, its effective to get out tight areas and avoid being caught on stealth missions, but it is more exhausting then sprinting so using it over and over can really take it out of me." Bulat nodded as heard this. "What was that other technique you used to ensnare me and Sheele?" He asked. "It's called Shadow Snare, it's a side effect of using an arachnid type Shadow Beast that could make it's web out of the nearby shadows so it was hard for the soldiers that were tasked to kill it to avoid being caught because basically every shadow was a web. I can only use it when my sword is in impaled in the ground so I don't have to concentrate on keeping the snare up, most of the time I use it to trap multiple enemies and take them out while they can't move, or I use it to bait opponents in, like I did with you and Sheele."

Akame brought a couple of platters covered with freshly cooked meat while Tatsumi started serving out the other dishes. Soon everyone was eating and asking Roy about his Teigu and what kind of country the Eastern Nation was like. "Well the other Shadow Beast that was used was lizard type that stood on it's hind legs like a human, they were rumored to have scales tougher then steel and be able to attack from anyplace that had shadows nearby, that's how I can use Shadow Step as well as my last line of defense, Shadow Scales." He was about to tell them more about the country he had lived in for most of his life when Sheele and Mine walked in.

"Hey newbie where is my plate?" Mine asked sternly as she sat down, Tatsumi groaned and got up from the table. " Fine, I'll get it, would it kill you to at least say please?" Mine crossed her arms and smiled until she saw Leone watching her with a mischievous look. _"Oh no what is she planning?"_ She thought as Tatsumi laid down some food for her. "There ya go, would you like anything else? Perhaps maybe you'd like to cut your meat for you?" He said mockingly, but was surprised when Mine didn't retort or say anything for that matter, that's when he noticed Leone smiling, and then it dawned on him that she was planning something that had to do with him and Mine. _"Aw crap! Don't tell me Roy told her about the mock date we had to do to avoid suspicion."_ He looked at Roy who was completely distracted with the food he had in front of him. He was steadily keeping up with Akamewhen they both reached for the last piece of meat. They glared at each other and caused everyone to freeze as they noticed the tension between the two young assassins.

"Let go of my meat!" Akame ordered as she tried to pull it towards her mouth. "Not a chance, I reached for it first!" Roy retorted back as he pulled harder to bring the meat closer to him. Upon hearing this everyone got up from the table and backed away, they all knew Akame's love for meat, and that she was willing to fight over it, Ieyasu and Sheele were the only ones unaware of what was going on and Ieyasu looked over to see the struggle over the last piece of meat. "Oh you guys want that, here let me split it for yo-" "DON'T TOUCH MY MEAT!" Akame and Roy shouted in unison causing Ieyasu to jump back in fright. "Ok ok ok, I won't I swear." he said raising his hands in defense backing away from the table, Akame turned her focus back to Roy. "What do you mean by **your** meat?!" she hissed. "Because it is **my** meat!" He growled baring his teeth like a wolf. Tatsumi looked at Bulat. "Should we uh try and sort this out bro?" he hesitantly asked the former soldier. "Only if you want to die a painful death. Have to admit I never thought I'd see the day where I met someone who has the same appetite as Akame." The other members nodded and Mine groaned. "I didn't even get to start eating."

Roy pulled the meat closer to him only to have Akame pull it back towards her. "I cooked it! I get to eat it!" She stated. "I don't care if you were the one who killed the beast in first place, I reached for it first and **I** am going to eat." He said back. At that moment Najenda walked in and saw the situation. "So this is whats causing all the yelling in here?" The others nodded and the Boss simply shook her head. "Akame! Roy! That's enough! If you both want the meat that badly then you will have to simply decide who gets it with rock paper scissors, understood."

A scary aura surrounded the silver haired woman and caused the others to take a step away from her. Roy and Akame looked at the Boss and then towards each other, slowly they laid the meat down and stood up. "Alright fine by me." Roy said as he reached his hand out as Akame did the same. "1 2 3 go!" They both said together. Roy smiled as he saw he had won with scissors and reached for his meat, only to see it was gone. "WHA- WHO TOOK MY MEAT!?" He screamed and started to look around the room, Akame also began looking around furiously and stopped as her eyes laid on Sheele who was the only one who had not left the table. "Mmm, this is good." She said nibbling on the very same meat that Roy and Akame had almost fought over, the busty airhead, completely oblivious to what was going on and what she had done continued eating. Roy and Akame had a deadpanned look and hung their heads sadly as they realized neither one of them got to eat the last piece of meat. The others at first were quiet, but soon a snicker started which turned into a full burst of laughter.

After everything had settled down and everyone finished eating Akame and Roy followed the Boss to the meeting room. "We received some Intel the other day about a possible shipment coming to the docks. One of the most interesting things we found out was the cargo might be an Imperial Arms, I want you two to infiltrate the dock the ship will be arriving at and see if you can steal the Teigu and destroy the rest of the supplies." Najenda said as she was pointing to the place on a map. Akame nodded and faced the Boss. "This very well may be a trap." Najenda added as she leaned back in her chair. "So if either of you get a bad feeling after you arrive and get a feel for what they have for security don't hesitate to abort." Roy folded his arms. "Understood, when does the shipment arrive?" "Tonight at eleven."

 **Akame**

Akame was in her room prepping for the mission later that night, she had asked Bulat to train Tatsumi for her that day and was inspecting Murasame when she heard a knock at her door. "It's open." She said as she turned to see Roy walk in. "Hey just wanted to check in and see if you were ready." Akame nodded sheathed her sword. "So how do you want to go about this exactly?" She looked at him and tilted her head. "What do you mean?" He leaned on wall next to him and clarified. "Like do we want to abort at the first sign of trouble and what not, I'm used to working solo so I was going to follow your lead." She blinked a few times then spoke. "Alright, I guess we will not take any unnecessary risks, but I think we should at least try and steal the Teigu while we have the opportunity." Roy smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Sounds good to me."

 **Bulat**

Bulat had Tatsumi out in the training yard practicing with a huge long sword while he watched and critiqued Tatsumi on his form. "You still have to much unnecessary movement and it will cause you to get tired after only a few attacks." Bulat said as he walked up beside his young protege and guided his movements. "See, that's much easier now right?" Tatsumi smiled and nodded. "Yea thanks bro." He continued to practice with the heavy blade for awhile longer before Bulat called him over to take a break.

"So alittle birdie told me you and Mine had a small date not to long ago." Bulat said as he watched Tatsumi spit out all the water he had just drank. "Who told you that!?" Tatsumi asked in an angry toned as he looked around to make sure no one else heard. "Ah so it is true then." The former soldier said laughing at his young friends reaction. "What no! It- We- We only pretended so we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves." Tatsumi tried to explain as he stuttered over his words, Bulat out his arm around hugged him close. "Don't worry little man, your secrete is safe with me." He gave Tatsumi a thumbs up and walked to the center of the yard with a staff in hand.

"Alright you see those weight vests beside you? I want you put them on and we're going to spar." Tatsumi nodded and started to put on the black equipment. "Holy shit. These things are heavy." Bulat smiled. "Yup, if you can get used to fighting with all that extra weight just think how much stronger you'll be when you fight without them." After hearing this Tatsumi smiled and walked over to his bro, assuming his stance when he go within a few feet. "Alright let's do this!" Tatsumi yelled with determination and charged at the spear wielder.

 **Leone**

Leone smiled as she heard Tatsumi yell in shock as Bulat brought up the not so real date she may or may not have told him about earlier and had to walk away so they wouldn't hear her laughing. "Oh well guess I better go check up on Ieyasu." She said and sprinted out into the woods where Ieyasu was was holding a handstand while balancing a wood plank on his feet that had some pots filled with water. Sweat was running down his face as he struggled to hold the position. "Hey not bad, I'm surprised you actually have been able to hold it this long." She said with a smile as she walked up to him, he didn't respond but simply nodded his head. "Well I guess that's good enough for now." and slapped his legs causing him to fall over and get drenched in water. "Hey! What was that for?" He asked angrily, Leone just smiled. "You looked like you need to cool down so I helped you out. Besides I think we should move on to some other stuff now."

Leone spent the next two hours training Ieyasu in scouting and martial arts, after they were finished they walked back to base. Ieyasu went to his room to rest and Leone went to the training yard to see Tatsumi and Bulat still training. "Wow, he's definitely got stamina to spare." She said as she walked closer and noticed Mine was also watching, Leone smiled and walked up to the pinkette. "He's pretty good isn't he?" She asked the now startled Mine who had jumped back and grabbed her chest. "Where the hell did you come from?" "Oh around the corner." Leone said with a smirk which annoyed Mine. She looked back out to watch Tatsumi for a few seconds then answered. "Yea he is getting better I'll admit it." She looked back to the busty blonde to see her leaning in close to her face. "Eh? What are you doing?" Leone smiled and started to giggle. "You really do like him don't you?" Mine stood there completely shocked. "WHAT!?"

Tatsumi and Bulat looked towards the window to see Mine waving her arms around wildly at a laughing Leone. "Huh wonder what's their problem." Tatsumi said and looked back at Bulat to see a fist coming at his face. "Oh shi-!" Tatsumi fell flat on his back and slowly opened his eyes. "You should never get distracted in the middle of a battle." His bro said offering him a hand up. "Yea thanks I'll remember that."

Mine cover her mouth and looked outside to see if Tatsumi or Bulat had come closer to investigate and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw they were still sparring. "So do you luuuuveeee him?" Leone asked as she teased her young friend who was like a sister to her. Mine clenched her fist, but she felt her face start to burn. "Ok fine. I may like him alittle. But don't you dare say anything to him!" She said waving her hand at the mischievous blonde. "Oh I wouldn't do that." "And don't try to plan anything either!" Leone smiled. "Aw who me?" She asked as she tried to put on an innocent face and walked away smiling.

 **Akame**

Roy and Akame were looking at the map of the docks and discussing their best course of action. After they had decided where the best spot to infiltrate was they talked about possible traps and ambushes. "Well I think that's just about every scenario I can think of. Besides having a special group of assassin waiting for us I'm not sure there is much else they can throw at us." Roy said as he stood up. Akame nodded and walked over to pick up her sword. Roy turned to leave the room when Akame spoke up. "I'm alittle surprised you didn't object to having me lead the mission. I thought you might have an issue with working with me." She looked away nervously when Roy turned to face her. "I already said I was willing to forget the past and let go of any hard feelings toward you so this doesn't bother me. We're on the same team now and I'll do my best to complete the mission and make sure my comrades get back safe."

This caused Akame to smile and nodded her head. "That's exactly how I feel." Roy put his hand out in front of in a fist and she looked at it unsure with how to act towards the gesture. "What are you doing?" He looked surprised and asked. "What? You don't know what a fist bump is?" She shook her head and he sighed. "It's a sign of trust. Basically, it says I trust you and believe in your skill." She looked at his hand and slowly made a fist and touched his knuckles still unsure with how it worked. "Like that?" He nodded. "Yup, Now how bout we get this job over with?" he said with a grin and left the room, Akame soon followed looking at her hand.

 _ **Capital city docks 11:56.**_

Roy was running behind Akame as they made their way to wall that separated the city from the docks. As they approached it Akame jumped high above it and landed on the other side, Roy followed a moment later. "Alright let's find that Teigu and get out." Roy said as he pulled his mask over his mouth an nose, Akame nodded and looked at their surroundings. "We need to go north to pier nine. They should be unloading the cargo by midnight." She whispered and started to walk quietly towards their destination. As they approached the pier they saw a huge ship with only a few dock worker unloading the cargo. Roy looked closely at the boxes and pointed one that was just coming off the ship. "That one there." Akame looked and saw two people carrying a box and noted the four guards, two in front and two in back as they escorted the workers to a warehouse. "I don't like this, there should be more guards then just those ones if they had a Teigu." Roy stated looking around cautiously, Akame nodded. None of this felt right, the few guards seemed way to relaxed and their target to easily accessible, she looked at Roy with a concerned face. "Let's get closer then decide if we should abort or not." "Alright."

They were a few yards outside of the warehouse when Akame stopped and Roy did the same, She turned around to face him. "Can you take another person with you when you use Shadow Step?" She asked as she pointed at a crack in the side of the wall. "Never tried before." He answered and held out his hand, she took it and closed her eyes. Mentally Roy activated his technique and both assassins melted into the shadows, reappearing on the other side of the wall in the warehouse they looked around and noted about two dozen more guards standing around the box. Roy motioned for Akame to look up as he spotted a few more guards above them. "I can take the ones up there no problem, then we can move in quickly from both sides and grab the package and I'll use Shadow Step to get us away from here fast." Akame hesitated, this still felt wrong. Sure there were more guards inside, but they looked as if they wanted to be easily spotted, she shook her head clearing her mind and nodded.

Roy melted into the shadows and appeared behind one of the guards on the next level, silently he closed his right hand into a fist and the red markings moved down and formed a foot long blade that extended from his hand and quickly stabbed his target through the back of his head and before the the deceased man had a chance to fall Roy threw two throwing spikes at another guard impaling him in the throat and head, quickly he Shadow Stepped to one of the last two men and mentally activated his shadow to bind the one guard and he cut the other one's head off with his sword.

Down below Akame watched as Roy dispatched the guards quickly and quietly and moved into position against the wall ready to spring into action as soon as she heard the last guard's neck snap she attacked slashing two of the guard's throat and stabbing another through the chest. "OH SHIT! IT'S AKAME TAKE HER OUT!" One of the guards yelled before being impaled through the neck by a black tendril. Roy struck the ground with his hand and killed three more guards as Akame cut down the others who ran for the door. A few moments later the two young assassins were the only ones standing on the blood soaked floor of the unfortunate guards.

"Well that wasn't to bad." Roy said as he walked up to the box that supposedly had the Teigu inside. Akame followed and placed her hand on the box and froze, she looked at Roy and he nodded. Grabbing her by the arm he quickly used Shadow Step to get as far away as he could just as the warehouse exploded. A few meters away Roy was laying on top of Akame, he slowly rolled over groaning in pain Akame looked and saw that he had a few shrapnel pieces of wood in his back. Some had been stopped by the markings that protected his vital areas but he was starting to bleed from the other ones. "We have to get you back to base and treat those." She said as she helped him up he looked up at her and managed a smile. "I'm alright just alittle shaken up." He chuckled, but then stopped and looked ahead of them with a serious look. Akame looked and saw the figure that had caught Roy's attention. A man in a dark hooded cloak was walking towards them.

"Wow, I'm surprised you guys got away from that explosion, I was hoping it would do the job for me, but oh well what can you do? Guess I'll finish you off myself." The man said as he allowed his cloak to fall off and revealed two short swords and other various weapons he had hidden underneath the cloak, he wore black leather armor and a strange gauntlet on his right arm that covered his forearm. He drew his swords and charged at the two teens. Akame pushed Roy aside and drew her blade, sparks flew as she blocked the attack. _"He's strong."_ She countered and missed his stomach by inches, he regained his composure and attacked again. This time he pushed Akame back and locked blades with her only to receive a knee in the gut and then Akame hit him across the face with a punch. He jumped back smiling. "I like it when my women fight back." He mocked as he narrowly dodged the blade coming for his throat, he delivered his own kick to her stomach and attempted to stab her in the back, but she blocked his arm and grabbed his leg. "Aw shit!" the man yelled as he was thrown away from the red eyed teen, he hit the wall behind him hard and dropped to a knee. He looked up to see Akame running at him at full speed, blocking her attack he was forced to defend the oncoming onslaught.

They locked blades again, but he smiled and turned his gauntlet and a bright light shined as he yelled. "Memory Flash" Akame saw Her sister for a brief second and jumped back confused with what she saw, then the image turned back to the man slashing at her stomach, Akame was unprepared for the attack and knew it was to late to dodge, the blades would soon cut her open. Then just as they were about to make contact the man was kicked in the face by Roy who then landed beside Akame. "You alright?" He asked looking at her as she nodded. "I think he has a Teigu... I saw someone I knew for a moment and it caught me off guard." Their adversary had recovered and slowly approached them with a sick smile "You're right." The man said laughing. "It's called Memory Specter. I can reveal many past memories and make them appear as real as the day it happened, and I can also do this." He held his Teigu in front of his face and it started to glow, another man who looked exactly like him appeared beside him, then two more appeared from behind that figure. Roy drew his sword and stood by Akame who fell into her stance. All four figures charged and Roy slashed through the first one revealing it to be a fake, Akame stabbed another receiving the same result, one of the figures lunged at her and Roy blocked the attack only for the Illusion to dissipate and the real man slashing his side.

Roy groaned in pain as the blood flowed down his side, thankfully he had started to get out of the way and only received a shallow cut. "Well, now I thought the infamous Shadow killer would put up more of a fight then this." The man said mockingly. He then created three more illusions and charged again, this time his target was Akame. Roy struck the ground and yelled. "Impale!" And several black tendrils sprung out of the ground and stabbed three of the figures. The attacker had barley managed to dodge and look up only for his eyes to go wide as Roy disappeared and and reappeared in front of him slicing him deep across the chest. The man staggered back a few steps and gritted his teeth, if it had not been for his armor he would have been killed then and there. "I know exactly who you are, Ashen the Manipulator. You have quite the reputation of driving your targets mad, and now I have a pretty good guess how you do that." Roy said, his voice one of pain and anger as he clenched his side. The man known as Ashen scowled as his identity was revealed. " _Damn you! Fine I'll use my trump card then._ NIGHTMARE!"

Roy's vision went black and then he heard the sounds of flames crackling and the smell of burning bodies. _"What the hell? Where am I?"_ He looked around as the surrounding scene started to become clear to him, his old home was in front of him he saw bodies of the villagers laying dead all around him. All the smells, the noises, everything was exactly like what happened all those years ago. "No, this isn't real. I've already seen all this." Roy shook his head trying to clear his mind, but the scene still remained. Roy began to run in the opposite direction of the gruesome scene, but to his despair he found himself in front of the house his family had lived in. "No... No not again." He fell to his knees as he saw the bodies of his mother and father as well as his sister laying on the yard in front of him.

Akame watched as Roy fell to his knees and grabbed his head screaming. "Roy what's wrong!?" She called out as she ran up to him. "Oh I'm afraid he can't hear you, right now he's reliving his worst memories and from those painful screams it must have been pretty bad." Ashen said laughing as he watched Roy clawing at the ground and writhing in pain. "It won't take long and his mind will soon break, my trump card heightens all the senses of the body so when you relive that experience its much worse then even the first time you saw it." He said as he slowly walked up and and used his Teigu to make more illusions of himself and stated to encircle the two assassins and started to run around them in different directions. "Do you think you can defend your teammate from this, let alone yourself!?" He yelled. Akame took a deep breath and cleared her mind, focusing only on the sounds around her and ignoring the flames crackling from the destroyed ware house.

Ashen passed Akame two more times then had one of his illusions attack from her flank, to his surprise she didn't even flinch as the illusion's blade dissipated after touching her. _"Alright how bout this."_ This time three Illusions attacked, but again she remained still. This caused Ashen to become furious and charge at her himself, he was close when she turned and stabbed at him. He dodged to the side and gasped as he looked at the scratch on his armor. "Bu- but how?" Akame didn't answer and attacked again slashing at his throat and again at his stomach. Ashen blocked and parried the attacks and activated his illusions again and ran in different directions, this time he would simply go for the incapacitated member, but to his shock Akame ran straight at him and attacked, he brought his arm up to block but his blade was in a bad position and Akame's sword connected with the glowing jewel on his Teigu causing it to crack and break. "NO! YOU BITCH!" He yelled and kicked Akame in the side knocking her away, but she simply smiled. "Your Illusions don't have footsteps, the only noise they have are your voice so it was easy to single you out." Ashen growled and gripped his sword tighter. "It doesn't matter you may have saved your friend, but he's still in no condition to fight!" He lashed out at Akame only to have her block and parry his attacks. She returned a slash meant for his throat which forced him to jump out of harms way. "I can still do this, I can't fail. I will not Fail!" Ashen said to himself. "I wouldn't be so sure asshole." Ashen froze and slowly looked behind him to see Roy standing up, sheathing his sword, before Ashen could react Roy seemed to vanish and then appear directly in front of him. Ashen coughed up blood as Roy kicked him hard in the gut launching him into a warehouse wall.

"I've been through much worse pain then that! And all you did by showing me that memory was piss me off!" Roy said as he slowly approached the man. Ashen tried throwing his sword at approaching teen only to see him melt into the shadows and once again reappear, this time on his flank. "You little shit!" Ashen tried to draw another blade, but Roy was suddenly in front of him grabbing his arm. Roy punched the man across the face and followed with an uppercut to his gut, lifting Ashen off the ground, Roy then started to strike the man with a flurry of punches to the stomach and face with such force the wall behind them started to crack. Roy then grabbed him by the collar threw him up a few feet into the air and jumped into a spinning back kick hitting Ashen square in the solar plexus and sending him through the wall.

Ashen laid there motionless as Akame walked up next to Roy who was breathing heavy, it was obvious that the illusion had taken its toll on him and he was in pain. She put a hand on his shoulder and said. "I'll take it from here." and approached their opponent, drawing her sword she stabbed the man through the heart earning a gasp of pain as he lifted his head and slowly closed his eyes. Akame looked at the Teigu and saw it was damaged but still had the possibility to be fixed, she took it and walked back to Roy who was now leaning on a nearby wall trying to regain his breath. "Are you alright?" She asked. "Yea, feel like I've been hit in the head with a sledge hammer, but I'm good." He joked and held her hand. "Thanks, I mean that, you saved me from reliving that horrible memory." Akame was alittle shocked at first and was thankful it was dark or else Roy may have noticed that the red eyed assassin blushed slightly at the sudden contact. "O-of course! You are part of Night Raid and therefore I consider you a close friend." She managed to say, surprised at how well she kept her voice from giving her nervousness away.

 **Back at the base.**

As Akame and Roy entered the base they were greeted by Lubbock and Sheele. "Are you guys okay!?" Lubbock asked as he saw them walk in and noticed their wounds. "Let's get you guys to the medical room right away." The green haired man said leading them down the hall, Roy and Akame nodded as they followed him. After getting patched up Najenda walked in and asked them what happened, after they filled her in and showed her the damaged Teigu they recovered Najenda smiled. "You guys can take a break for the next few days. You've definitely earned it after facing a tricky opponent like Ashen." The Boss then got up and left, leaving Akame and Roy alone. "Well I guess I'm going to go to bed then and get some rest." Roy said with a yawn and stretched his arms back. Akame nodded and followed him out he door to find the Boss was returning and asked Roy to follow her. He paused for a moment and then followed the Boss. Akame waited for a moment and watched them as they walked away and then made her way to her room , her mind flashing back to how she felt when Roy held her hand and she shook her head when she felt her cheeks get hot. This was confusing for her, she had never in her life felt this way before.

Leone was just opening her door with a yawn and saw Akame shaking her head. "Hey lil sis how did the mission go?" She then noticed some of the bruises and and the blushed look on Akame's face. "Are you alright? What happened? Do you have a fever?" Leone questioned as she examined her friend to make sure she was ok. Akame shook head and reassured Leone she was fine. "I was just thinking about something." She said, this caused Leone to quirk an eyebrow. "What were you thinking about that caused you to blush? This isn't like you Akame." She blushed even more, unsure how to answer. Yes Leone was her friend, but she also had the habit to tease others when they were embarrassed and stick her nose into other people's business. "Promise you won't laugh?" Akame finally managed to reply. Leone nodded with a huge smile and led her friend into her room where Akame revealed to her what had happened and how she was feeling.

On the other side of the base Najenda was asking Roy if he was really ok after going through that traumatic memory again and the pain it caused. Roy nodded, but the Boss was skeptical. "I know exactly what that Teigu does Roy, I know you are in extreme pain even if you were rescued by Akame that pain will not subside for a few days. Honestly I'm surprised you can even walk straight." Roy hung his head and took a deep breath. "Alright I'll tell you the truth. Yes I am in pain, but not near as bad as you say I should be in, I think it's because of the price I have to pay when I use my own trump card." Najenda leaned forward in her chair as he said this. "Go on, I need to know so we can be prepared if you use it in combat." Roy looked up and continued. "There are two releases to my Teigu, the first is known as Beast Enhancement. It grants me the power of both Shadow Beasts that were used to make my Teigu, plain and simple it quadruples my physical limits. My abilities to manipulate shadows is also greatly enhanced. I can only use it for around thirty minutes, then I'll pass out for three hours." Najenda sat back and took out her pack of smokes as she gestured for him to go on.

"The second release is called Final Assault. It uses the power of the third Danger Beast that I haven't told anyone about. It was the Sea Serpent Hydra." The Boss dropped her cigarette as she heard the name. "You mean the Super Classed Danger Beast that destroyed the entire fleet that was sent to kill it?" He nodded. "The Beast was capable of producing an electric current that when discharged it seemed as if lighting was coming out of the ocean, well it's power is inside this sword, but sealed away. I can only use it if I use the first release and true to it's name it is my final assault." The Boss took a deep breath. "So if you use it you will die?" Roy took a deep breath and continued. "No I won't die, but I will be incapacitated for three full days, and every sense of my body is heightened to its max, even the smallest pain is excruciating and could put me into shock. I've only used it one time and the power is incredible, but I have to be sure I have no other options and I hit with it, there is no second chances for me if I miss."

Najenda nodded. "I see, well I will leave it to you to decide if the situation calls for it, but don't use it except as a last resort. If you collapse in the middle of a battle and won't be able to fight for three days it could seriously effect the tide of our mission, so try and refrain from using it." Roy nodded and got up to leave. "I understand the risks so don't worry. I'll only use it as a last resort."

Back in Leone's room Akame had just finished telling her what had happened on the mission and how Roy had made good on his promise to move on from the past, she tried to hide the fact of why she was blushing and the fact that Roy held her hand, but Leone was very keen on seeing those kind of things and pressured her into telling her everything. Leone was sitting on her bed looking at the ceiling as she thought about what Akame had told her, finally she spoke up. "Honestly I'm a bit surprised, I mean I am happy you two are getting along, but never figured you would develop feelings for the guy."

This caused Akame to turn a shade redder then her eyes as she protested. "I didn't say I was developing feelings for him!" Leone smiled. "Right, but your face gives you away. It's not like you to try so hard to convince someone about anything. You've always said your peace and left it at that. Here though you completely gave yourself away." Leone was trying to keep herself from busting out laughing as she saw the look on her friend's face. Akame looked at the floor and fidgeted with her miniskirt. "I've never felt like this before. Am I broken?" She asked with a complete look of innocence causing Leone to gasp alittle at her words. "No you're not broken Akame. Honestly this is a very special thing you've found and I'm happy for you." _"And alittle jealous."_ Leone thought to herself. "Look I think if you like the guy you should tell him, but see how he acts around you first if it seems like he's interested in you then go for it. You never know what will happen unless you put yourself out there, and besides if you take to long I may just snatch him up myself." Akame's look of embarrassment turned to one of determination as she nodded. She got up from the chair in the room and thanked Leone for her advice before leaving.

Akame was about to go to her room when she noticed she was still in tattered clothes from the mission and decided to go wash up first. She entered the hot springs and started to remove her clothes revealing her pale smooth skin and flat toned stomach, she then grabbed a towel and walked to the pool and sat down, feeling the heat of the water ease the mission's pain away. She was just about to close her eyes when she felt the water moving and looked towards the middle of the spring and saw as Roy emerged from the water with his back to her, Akame felt her cheeks burn alittle from the sight of Roy's ripped physique in front of her, Roy had no idea she was there. "Aww man this hot spring really hits the spot." He said as he stretched his chest and slowly turned around with a smile at first but it quickly turned to one of shock.

"A- Akame!? What the hell are you doing in here?!" Roy yelled as he quickly ducked back into the water to cover himself his face beet red from embarrassment. He noticed that Akame had sunk in deeper as well and that she was blushing. He turned away out of modesty and was about to speak but she beat him to it. "I didn't know someone else was in here I'm sorry." Akame looked away, Roy shook his head. "Its fine I guess. I was just about to leave anyway." He said as he made his way to the side and picked up a towel and wrapped it around himself. Akame still felt her face burning and kept looking away as she tried to hide it. "Enjoy your bath." Roy called out as he closed the door.

"Damn that was embarrassing." Roy said out loud as he walked to his room. _"I don't think she planned to do that, she really isn't that type of person."_ He thought. He shook his head as his mind recalled her sexy form that was hidden by the water. _"What the hell? Why is that popping in my head?"_ He wondered as he opened his door and fell into bed, he then took out a vile of green liquid and drank it before passing out.


	7. Chapter 6: Enter the Beheader

**Akame ga Kill**

 **Killer of the Shadows Chapter 6**

 **Hey guys hope you all are enjoying the story so far and sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out, I've had a really busy schedule with class and work but it's starting to settle down. From now on I am going to try and have chapters on a monthly basis. Enjoy!**

 **One week later.**

 **Tatsumi**

"Again!" Bulat's voice rang in Tatsumi's ears as he struggled to pull his body up over the tree branch that his bro told him to use for pull-ups, his arms were burning and his grip was starting to loosen. After Akame and Roy had returned from their mission Bulat had taken over Tatsumi's training while Akame was resting from the previous battle, for a few days after they came back Tatsumi noticed they were shy around each other and often had a slight blush when the other was close by. He had meant to ask what was wrong, but something would come up and he'd forget, after a few days though things seemed normal again. That is except Leone kept teasing him about Mine and now Bulat would sometimes give him advice on how to treat a girl and nice places for dates. "Ah shit!" Tatsumi yelled as his grip failed to hold on and he landed on the ground hard.

Bulat walked over and helped him up. "I suppose that will be enough for today I've pushed you pretty hard the past three hours." Tatsumi's friend said with a smile. "Thanks bro." He replied as they both walked inside the base where they found Sheele sitting at the dinning room table reading a book along with Ieyasu making lunch. "Hey guys hows it going?" Tatsumi asked as he sat down across from the purple haired girl. Ieyasu turned holding a full plate of steak and veggies with a smile. "Pretty good. You guys are just in time for lunch." He set the platter down and everyone began to dig in. "Where is everyone today?" Sheele asked as she handed her plate to Ieyasu for another helping. "I think Mine and Leone have a mission and Roy decided to tag along." Bulat answered. "Oh so you have the day off from training then?" Tatsumi asked Ieyasu as he was handed Sheele her second helping. "Yea, Leone said I was coming along really fast and that I could take today off. Think I might go hunting with Akame later." Tatsumi's eyes lit up as he heard this. "Oh sweet I'd like to go too." Ieyasu nodded with a grin.

After lunch was over Tatsumi went off to get ready for the hunt with Akame and Ieyasu. _"Now I might get to ask why Akame and Roy were acting so weird for awhile."_ The boy thought as he strapped his sword to his back and ran out the door to meet his friends.

 **Imperial Capital.**

 **Roy**

Roy was walking along side Mine listening to her as she was griping about how Leone had kept teasing her over the past week when she noticed Roy seemed distracted. "Are you even listening to me?" Roy shook his head and looked at her. "Sorry, just have something on my mind." Mine cocked her head to side confused. "What's going on? This isn't like you." Roy sighed and leaned on the wall next to him. "After Akame and I finished that mission there was a small, well..." He searched for the words as he felt his face start to burn as he remembered the incident in the hot springs. "Hey you two!" Leone said smiling as she jumped on Roy pushing him off balance. "Damn it Leone Roy was just about to tell me something important!" The small teen yelled. "Huh whats wrong?" The blonde asked looking at her friend with concern. Roy shrugged and walked away. "Never mind it's not that big a deal."

"Huh, wonder what's his problem." Leone said out loud as she put her hands behind her head. "I'll tell you what the problem is! You can't keep your nose out of other people's business and you constantly tease them!" The pinkette yelled as she pointed at Leone who flinched at her friend's words. "You know I don't mean any harm by it." She replied with a smile. This caused Mine to become more irritated and began to lecture Leone, after a few minutes Leone just smiled and said. "I'm just giving you and Tatsumi a small nudge is all. Besides I was recently told that another member in our group may have a similar love dilemma." Mine paused for moment and then smiled. "Really who?" She asked completely forgetting how mad she was just a few moments before as she was now eager to gossip with her friend. "Nope sorry it's a secret." Leone said her smile growing as she walked away. When they turned the corner they found Roy walking back towards them. "Hey I got that info from the informant that the Boss said we needed so we can head back now."

On the way back Leone and Mine kept bugging Roy to tell them what was wrong and after many times of refusal he finally gave in. "Alright alright I'll tell you." He said as he sat down on a stump and Leone sat down next to him. "After Akame and I got back from our mission the Boss wanted to talk to me. It was about the Teigu I was hit with." Mine became concerned when he said this. "Are you alright?" He nodded and continued. "It's not that, I'm fine it's what happened after. I went to the hot spring and well I..." He started to blush again and got uncomfortable when he noticed Leone mischievously smiling. "And what?" She asked curiosity getting the best of her. "I um well." Mine was now smiling too, it wasn't often she saw Roy flustered. "Just tell us already." She said impatiently. "Ok fine. Akame walked in during the middle of my bath and I haven't been able to get her out of my head since!" He yelled his face now bright red. Mine had a faint blush on her face while Leone had her hand over her mouth to cover her laughing to no avail.

"That is what's bugging you! You are really innocent aren't you?" She could hardly sit up straight due to her laughing. "So why did you bring it up?" Roy looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well to be honest I've never had this issue and it's like there is this tension between us since then so I figured maybe you two could give me some advice or something." Leone, with tears in her eyes from laughing to hard, spoke up. "Ok I wasn't supposed to tell you but, Akame told me about this earlier in the week." "WHAT!?" Roy shouted embarrassed. "Hey don't freak out so much she was just as fluster as you were honestly it's so cute to see how innocent you two really are." Leone teased and stood up. "And it's not so uncommon for a young guy like you to think about sexy babe like Akame. Just give it some time, I'm sure things will go back to normal." She said with a playful wink causing Roy to blush more. Mine had walked away to hide her own blush from the images that had flooded her mind. "What exactly did Akame say?" She heard Roy ask. "Oh she asked if it all boys had things that big between their legs." Leone replied with a huge grin which caused Roy to have a deadpanned look. "Well come on stud we have to get back to base." Leone said swaying her hips as she walked away. _"My life is over."_ Roy thought as he followed the busty blonde with Mine in close pursuit.

 **Night Raid's Base.**

 **Tatsumi**

"Alright! Nice job Ieyasu!" Tatsumi cheered as his friend cut down a huge danger beast the two had been tracking for a couple of hours now. "Looks like all that training Leone had you do is working." Ieyasu smiled and nodded. "Yea it sure has, and thanks to all those hours of learning how to track we found this big guy." The two teens were carrying the beast out towards the base when Tatsumi caught Ieyasu off guard. "So have you noticed that Roy and Akame have been acting weird since their mission together?" His friend had a blank stare and blinked a few times before answering. "Yea now that you mentioned it. They seemed to have been avoiding each other." They started to speculate what may have happened on the mission when they saw Akame up ahead of them sitting on a danger beast that she had killed which was double the size they had caught. "You're here, good let's get the food back to base."

Ieyasu and Tatsumi stared at Akame's prize for awhile and then hurried to catch up with her. "So Akame is everything alright?" Tatsumi asked. Akame nodded. "Yes I'm doing fine. Why?" Tatsumi looked at Ieyasu who nodded. "Well we noticed that you and Roy seemed to be acting alittle strange the past few days." To the boys surprise Akame had a shocked look on her face, but quickly looked away. "No everything is fine, you must be imagining it." Ieyasu smiled and spoke up. "If that's true why have you been avoiding each other?" Akame started to sweat and picked her pace up to avoid the question, but they managed to keep up and pester her with questions when she came up a plan to get away. "You two seem to have plenty of energy here, carry this as well." And with that she tossed her kill on top of theirs and quickly walked away while they struggled to hold the weight of both danger beasts. "Akame wai- Wait!" Tatsumi managed say before he and his friend fell over and were trapped underneath the beasts.

 **A Few Hours Later.**

When Tatsumi and Ieyasu finally made it back to base they found Leone and Akame talking in the kitchen. "That was so not cool Akame." Ieyasu complained only to have Leone snicker and pour out glass of sake and Akame turned to face them. "You're just in time to get dinner started." She said as she handed both of the boys aprons and leaving them with irritated looks. "And now she's avoiding us too." Tatsumi said as he picked up a knife and started to skin and clean the beast they had brought in. "Huh what do you mean?" Leone asked as she sipped her drink. Tatsumi and Ieyasu looked at each other and then told Leone what they had asked Akame. "Oh so you guys picked up on that huh? Well I wouldn't worry so much about it, they just had a well awkward moment when they got back to base." She said with a small trace of mischief in her voice.

"What do you mean awkward?" Ieyasu asked as he started to cook the meat Tatsumi had cleaned. Just as he finished his question Roy walked in and Leone smiled. "Well why don't you ask Roy?" hearing this Roy froze and looked at Leone with a look of suspicion. "Ask me what?" "Oh the boys just noticed that you and Akame had been acting weird." Leone answered with a wink that caused Roy to cringe. "Yea what happened?" Tatsumi asked as he noted the assassin's reaction. "Um nothing really." Tatsumi looked at Roy with disbelief. "Right, then why do you seem just as flustered as Akame did when we asked her?" Roy quickly looked around and then gave Leone an icy glare. "You're just imagining it." He said as he rushed towards the door and left causing the two boys to grin and look at Leone who simply chuckled and gulped down another glass of sake.

 **Akame**

Akame was just outside the room listening to the conversation, her face slightly red after hearing Leone subtly hinting at the hot spring incident, Akame started to walk away when the door behind her opened and Roy came bolting out straight at her. "Oh crap look ou-!" Roy sentence was cut short when he collided into the raven haired teen and knocked her to the floor with him landing on top. "Uh I um..." Roy stuttered to find words to apologize as his face grew red from embarrassment. Akame started to blush as well just as the Boss came around the corner. "My my what's going on here?" The Boss asked in amusement causing Roy to jump off and go to his knees repeatedly bowing to both the Boss and Akame. "I'm so sorry it's not what it looks like?" This caused Najenda to laugh while Akame got up and dusted her clothes off, the blush now fading from her face. "It's alright." She calmly said and turned to face the Boss. "Welcome back how did the meeting go?" Najenda shook her head before speaking the smile never leaving her face. "It went just fine thank you. Roy I had the chance to look over the info you gathered and I want to speak with everyone as soon as possible if you would go and gather them." Roy stood up and answered. "Sure thing Boss." before leaving, nodding to Akame as he opened the door.

 **Five minutes later.**

When everyone had been gathered Najenda sat down and took a deep breath before starting the briefing. "The target this time is the rumored serial killer that has been plaguing the capital these last few days. It is unknown exactly how many people he's killed, but our intel has it around three dozen." Tatsumi felt a chill run up his spine as he heard this. _"So those weren't just rumors, there is an actual serial killer in the capital."_ "At least a third of them have been guards so it's safe to assume that the target is pretty strong. He stalks his victims late in the night and cuts off their heads." Roy's voice broke Tatsumi out of his thoughts. "Then there is no doubt about it, it has to be Zank the Beheader." Lubbock said earning a puzzled look from Tatsumi and Ieyasu. "Um who is that?" Tatsumi asked. "You really don't know? Man you really are from way out in the sticks aren't you?" Mine said pinching the bridge of her nose, Sheele spoke up as she said this. "I don't know who that is either." She said raising her hand slowly. "Honestly Sheele I think you just forgot." Mine said starting to be irritated by her friend's air headed question. "So who is he?" Ieyasu asked.

"Zank the Beheader used to work at the Empires largest prison as it's executioner and because of the Prime Minister there was never any shortage of people that had to be executed. After many years of severing the heads of those who were pleading for their lives it became an addiction and eventually he started to kill outside of the prison." Mine said with closed eyes, Tatsumi and Ieyasu had shocked looks as they heard about the evil this man had done. "I guess working at a place like that would be enough to drive anyone mad." Tatsumi finally said, a hint of sympathy in his voice. Bulat chimed in as he continued the story. "When they sent a detainment force to find him, he disappeared after stealing the warden's Teigu. Never thought he'd turn up in the capital though." Bulat put his finger on his chin as he finished. "How do we know it's really him?" Ieyasu asked. "One of our informants in the Capital saw a man just two days ago cut down a group guards. He was dismembering all of them the exact same way by cutting off there heads." Najenda answered causing the teen a shiver. "So he's a deranged psycho we need to take out. So let's do this already!" Tatsumi yelled in determination. "Easy there killer, we don't know what Teigu he managed to steal so it's be a good idea to work in teams. Plus there is also an unwritten rule that goes with us having Teigus, if we fight another opponent who is equipped with one with the intention to kill... only one of them will walk away alive. It's been an iron clad rule since the creation of Imperial Arms." Roy said causing Tatsumi to blink a few times confused as Bulat ruffled his hair. "He's right, we need to work in teams just in case if it turns out to be a... Rough Ride." The young teen shivered as sparkles in Bulat's eyes. _"Did you really have to say it like that?"_

"Alright, I will assign everyone a partner for this mission be on your guard and take this sicko out!" Najenda said as she laid out a map. Mine you will be positioned around here, pick a high vantage point and provide cover for the rest of the team, Roy I want you to watch her back. "Understood." Roy answered giving Mine an approving nod receiving one in return. "The rest of you will be searching sections of the city. Tatsumi and Akame, you will take this area. Leone and Sheele, you will take the one east of that, Lubbock, Ieyasu and Bulat, you are in charge of this larger area." Everyone looked over the map to get familiar with area they would be patrolling and then left to get ready for the mission.

 **That night in the Capital.**

 **Tatsumi.**

Akame and Tatsumi were walking down the street looking at their map. "Looks like we have the second largest area to cover." Tatsumi said as he put away the map. "Guess we will have to be very thorough." He eyes narrowed as he heard footsteps. And quickly along side Akame ducked into an alley avoiding the guards that ran by. "Looks like we will have to be careful of random patrols too." He added Akame agreeing pulled out candy bar and started nibbling on it. "By the way there is something I've been meaning to ask." "Don't worry I brought plenty for both of us." She answered showing him a pouch filled with more candy bars. "No not that, it's well it's two questions actually the first being what exactly are Teigus?" Akame stood still for a moment before holding her sword in front of Tatsumi's face. "This is a Teigu." This caused the boy to blink a few times before shaking his head. "That doesn't really answer my question." Akame sighed and moved to a nearby bench. "Alright I'll tell you. Have a seat."

 **Roughly half a mile away in a tower.**

Mine was scanning the area through her scope, looking for any traces of their target. A few feet behind her sat Roy, his sword stabbed into the wood planks with black web like markings surrounding the two assassins. "See anything?" Roy asked breaking the silence only to have Mine shake her head. "You know you've been really quiet ever since we got here. What's up?" She let out a small sigh. "I don't know what to do with Tatsumi, I admit I like him, but I don't know if he feels the same." This caused Roy to scratch his head as he thought of what to say. "I'm sorry, I'm no real expert when it come to matters like this." Mine turned and smiled. "Oh trust me I can tell." Receiving a groan from her partner. "You know I was gonna back off the whole subject with you and Tatsumi, but now I think I might just tell him." "What?! That's so not fair!" She whined seeing his mischievous smile. "Alright you do that and I'll tell everyone else about your incident with Akame." She threatened, her own smile growing on her face.

"Oh now that is just low." Roy said frowning. "Alright I'll help you if you help me." Mine was curious now. "How so?" "I'll tell you if Tatsumi has an interest in you and you can help me out with figuring out why Akame has been acting shy and quiet around me." "Huh, not a bad deal. Alright I'm in. How long has she been acting like that?" She asked hoping to get some good info from the blue eyed teen. "Ever since that night at the hot springs." Mine quirked an pink eye brow. "Well it could be she's embarrassed, just cause she's killed a lot of targets doesn't mean she's used seeing guys nude. Especially seeing how she asked Leone questions about your um well anatomy." Roy cringed as she reminded him of the earlier conversation with Leone. "Yea I guess that's true, but it's seems to be more then that. I don't really know how to explain it, she just seems well different when she's around me."

Mine thought for a minute when it finally clicked. _"So that's what Leone meant."_ She smiled and looked in her scope to find Akame and Tatsumi talking on a bench. "So you have feelings for Roy? Who would have guessed." She said quietly with a smile. "Huh? You say something?" She looked back at Roy to respond. "Nope just thinking out loud." And inside her head laughed as she couldn't wait to talk to Leone about what she had figured out.

 **Akame.**

After finally finishing her explanation on what Teigus were to Tatsumi she spoke up again to ask what the other question was. "Well, I really want to know if everything is ok with you and Roy, you two seem well different around each other after that night of the mission." This caused Akame to sweat alittle, but seeing that Tatsumi was really concerned she decided to at least partly answer him. "I just felt bad knowing he was in pain from that Teigu he was hit with, it brought up a lot of bad memories from his past and I could tell they were painful. So I guess I just feel guilty that maybe somehow I could have prevented that from happening." Satisfied with her answer she started to stand. "Oh ok. You really seem to care about him huh?" Akame froze as he said this and started to panic inside. She was still unsure with how to talk to Roy with how she felt and now Tatsumi seemed to pick up on it, then a thought came to her mind. "The same could be said about you and Mine." She answered turning to face Tatsumi who was now blushing.

"Yea I guess so, but I have no Idea how to talk to her about it." The young teen answered looking at the ground. Akame was surprised by this and decided to press on with more questions. "Do you really like her?" Receiving a nod she smiled. "Then the only way you will know if she likes you is if you talk to her and find out." She said reciting the words Leone had told her. Inside she already knew Mine did, she had over heard the many times Mine had complained to Leone to stop teasing her about her feelings for Tatsumi. "Yea, you're right thanks Akame." Tatsumi said standing up and walking to a corner of a building. "I'll be right back." "Is nature calling?" She asked receiving a small jolt from Tatsumi who simply nodded before continuing around the building.

Akame was left alone to think about the conversation she and Tatsumi just had and tried to think of a way for her to follow her own advice she had given Tatsumi. After a few minutes she noticed that he was still not back and decided to check up on him. "Hey what's taking so long?" She asked only to find that no one was there. Akame immediately assumed the worse and began to run down the alley searching for any trace of Tatsumi.

 **Tatsumi**

It was to good to be true she was actually alive and standing only a few feet away from him. Tatsumi was almost in tears at seeing his dear friend Sayo who he thought was dead just as he was about to walk forward and embrace her he stopped. "No. This isn't real I saw you dead back at the mansion, I've been to your grave! It can't be you!" He said unsheathing his sword and stepping back into his stance. "Oh my you're quite perceptive aren't you? This is going to be so delightful." A chilling voice said as the figure that appeared to be Sayo disappeared and a tall muscular man stood in her place. "Who the hell are you?" Tatsumi demanded to know, enraged that this man used someone he cared about to draw him away from Akame.

"Oh you should know Night Raid." The man grinned and his eyes went cold as two hidden blades came out of his sleeves. "Zank the Beheader." Tatsumi said just above a whisper. "Right you are!" _"How did he hear me, and how on earth did he make me see Sayo instead of him?"_ Tatsumi looked closer at his target and noticed an eye like head gear. "That's your Teigu isn't it?" "Oh my you really are perceptive and yes it is, it's called Spectator. It allowed me to show you the one you care for the most and drew you to follow me and it also allowed me to find you from so far away, just one of the many gifts it provides." Zank said his smile growing as he ran towards Tatsumi swinging for his throat to have Tatsumi dodge and fake a cut at his legs to set up a thrust for his throat. "That was a good counter, but to slow." Zank boasted as he dodged the attack.

"How did you?" Tatsumi started only to have Zank cut him off. "How did I dodge? Oh it's quite simple really Spectator also allows me to foresee attacks from my opponents so I can react accordingly." He dodged to the side narrowly missing Tatsumi's blade and continued talking while keeping out of harms way. _"Damn it! I can't touch this guy."_ Tatsumi thought in anger as he attacked again only to have Zank dodge, this time calling out Tatsumi's attacks right before he executed them and sliced him across the stomach. Luckily for Tatsumi his reflexes were sharp and a he managed to only have a small cut.

"That was Splendid! More! Give me more entertainment!" The crazy man yelled as he charged at Tatsumi, but his eyes went wide in shock as Tatsumi ducked under his swing and cut him along the side. _"But how? His mind was empty when I charged him."_ Zank looked down to see the blood dripping down his side and gritted his teeth in anger. "A small trick Akame taught me." Tatsumi said with a smile. "By emptying my mind it's harder for you to read my moves." Zank stood there silently for a moment before speaking. "So Akame has been training you? Well then forgive me for going easy on you." a sadistic smile now started to appear on the psychotic killer. "This is going to be absolutely Delightful!"

 **Mine**

Roy and Mine were talking about the events that had happened after they had first met when Mine saw something out of the corner of her eye. "What was that?" She asked as she raised her weapon and took a closer look to see Tatsumi temporally come into view and then move out of sight due to a building blocking part of the area Tatsumi was at. "What is going on there? I can't really see." Mine leaned closer and gasped as she saw a tall man sprint in the same direction Tatsumi had. "Damn it I think Tatsumi is fighting Zank!" Roy shot up and grabbed a pair of binoculars to look for himself. "Where's Akame? Why is he there by himself?" Mine gripped Pumpkin harder as she realized she couldn't get a clear shot. Tatsumi came back into view and she saw he now had numerous cuts all over him, he soon fell to a knee and started to breathe heavily, his face showed that he was in pain and being overwhelmed.

Mine frantically searched for the attacker only to find he was just far enough behind the building to stay out of her sight. "Damn it I don't have a shot!" Her hand was starting to shake when Roy put a hand on her shoulder. "Look closer. Tatsumi may be in tight spot, but I can see he has something up his sleeve. Mine looked at Roy and then quickly looked at Tatsumi again to see a small smirk as he bent his knees and in the blink of an eye disappeared. "Wha- Where did he go?" Roy shook her shoulder. "Come on let's get closer and try to help."

 **Tatsumi**

" _This guy is way stronger then I am, even after all my training with Akame he can still stay ahead of me. Well then I'll just put all I have into this one attack!"_ Tatsumi assumed a stance identical to the one he had seen Roy take and closed his eyes. The dust around him blew back as he released all his blood lust and power at once and he seemed to fly towards Zank at incredible speed. The psychotic killer couldn't dodge in time and received a deep cut along his chest as Tatsumi attacked with all his strength. Tatsumi landed a few feet away and slowly turned to face his opponent, but stopped as a wound appeared on his back and he fell to the ground. "Heh and you claimed to be a master at beheading people, you're nothing but a useless shit bag." Tatsumi sneered watching his words enrage Zank who now charged at him. "SHUT UP!" Tatsumi was sure that this would be his final moments and was completely surprised when he saw a familiar sword impale the ground between him and Zank.

Akame landed gracefully, pulling out the blade and falling into her stance in one motion. "You did well Tatsumi, emotionally speaking you won this fight." Her eyes went wide as she saw the extent of Tatsumi's wounds. "I will be back to tend to your wounds as soon as I have dealt with him." She said a dark aura appeared around her as her eyes turned to an emotionless stare. "Oh my, the ill reputed Akame has finally shown her face. I've been waiting oh so patiently to fight you to the death." Zank's eyes went cold and an evil smile followed. "I've wanted to meet you as well, seeing how it is my mission to take you out." Zank smiled again as he used his Teigu to search for any hidden weapons on his new adversary. "Akame be careful, he can read your thoughts!" Tatsumi shouted as he noticed that Zank was using his Imperial Arms. "I see, so that is the power of that Teigu. However just because he can read my mind, doesn't mean anything if he can't keep up with my movements."

Tatsumi watched as sparks flew from the clashing steel, his eyes widening as he watched Akame and Zank attack each other with amazing speed and power. _"All this time she's been training me. I don't think she's even once used half her strength against me."_

Akame blocked several attacks and dodged to the side spinning into a back kick which pushed Zank back a few yards. "My my not only do you have speed but power as well! This fight is truly spectacular!" Akame closed her eyes and launched herself towards the psycho only to have him block the attack and counter. Thanks to her reflexes though Akame managed to dodge, but flinched as a slight pain ran through her body and blood trickled down her leg. "You thought that if you emptied your mind you would have the advantage didn't you? Well unfortunately for you Spectator can also predict the future by judging the moments of your muscles, and not to mention that your friend tried that very same trick." Akame frowned as she watched the blood from wound continue to flow. _"I can't believe she actually took a hit!"_ Tatsumi thought with a look of shock as he watched his friend and teacher struggle with her opponent. "I must say that it doesn't seem very fair. All it will take is a small scratch with that sword of yours and it's over." Zank said with a small smile gesturing towards Akame's sword. " I would say we're even seeing how you can read my thoughts." Akame replied resuming her stance.

"Tell me Akame, how do you deal with the voices?" Zank suddenly asked. "The voices?" Akame asked confused. "You know the ones that call out from the depths of hell. They keep telling me to come join them and they're cries become louder every day, I talk to drown out the noise and I was curious to see how you deal with-" "I don't hear them." Akame flatly stated catching the killer off guard. "Those voices, I have never heard them." Zank hung his head before speaking. "I see, I was hoping I could discuss this with an assassin such as yourself, but it seems that I alone have this problem. How disappointing!" He shouted as the eye on his head opened and Akame was surprised to see a familiar girl standing in front of her. Tatsumi immediately noticed something was wrong and tried calling out to her only to receive nothing in return. "It's useless the hypnosis she's under is strong and right now she is seeing the one she loves the most." Zank said as he slowly began to walk forward. "So that's how you made me see Sayo, you bastard!" Tatsumi yelled only to have Zank's smile grow as he charged Akame. "It's time to die at the hands of the one you love!" Zank's eyes went wide as he narrowly blocked the slash meant for his throat and jumped back to a safe distance. Akame's eyes had gone cold and she wore an emotionless face that seemed to freeze Zank in place.

"But how, you were supposed to see the one you love." He asked as his voice began to shake. "It's because she's the one I love that I want to give her a swift death." Her words shocked not only Zank but Tatsumi as well. Zank started to recover when Akame spoke up again. "This fight will soon be over." Her answer rang in the killer's ears as he realized his hidden blades were started to crack. Akame moved first and began striking at him with incredible speed forcing him to block with his blades causing the cracks to spread and the weapon's integrity to slowly be compromised. "Enough!" He yelled as he managed to create a small space between them. "If I am going to die I'm taking at least one of you with me!" He shouted and in a fit of rage charged towards the wounded Tatsumi. Akame was in close pursuit but it would be to late to stop Zank's attack and just as he was in a few feet a shot rang out and hit the ground in between Zank and Tatsumi.

Zank jumped to the side and looked in the direction of the shot to see Mine crouching on a nearby rooftop aiming her Teigu at him and out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure land next to him and black tendrils coming at him forcing him to once again avoid being hit and getting close to Tatsumi. "Looks like we made it just in time." A voice called out. "Akame, I got Tatsumi, go ahead and finish this asshole off." Roy said as he picked the young teen up and gave a reassuring nod to Mine before looking towards Akame with a smile. She nodded and looked at Zank who was confused by the reinforcements and began to charge at him with an icy look in her eyes and sliced at the killers stomach to have him block the attack. "You're finished." She said coolly and brought her blade up destroying his weapons. "Damn it!" Zank shouted as he felt his throat being severed by Akame's blade in one swift and deadly motion. "Those voices shouldn't bother you anymore." She said as she swung her katana to the side to remove the blood. "The voices they... they've stopped." Zank whispered as his vision began to fade. "How delightful, thank you Akame."

 **Back at the Base,**

 **Mine**

"OWW! SON OF A BITCH!" Tatsumi shouted as Mine poured cleansing alcohol on his back. "Oh shut up will you it can't hurt that bad." She said and proceeded to wipe the blood away before applying a bandage to his wound. "I have to say I'm impressed with how strong you've really gotten." Mine said trying to break the awkward silence. "Yea, but I'm still no where near as strong as Akame or anyone else here." Tatsumi replied closing his eyes as he recalled the fight from which he had received his wounds no more then two hours earlier. "Don't sell yourself short, you went up against a Teigu user and still held your own for awhile. That's pretty good in my eyes." Tatsumi looked over his shoulder to see Mine with a small smile as she finished patching up his last cut. "Thanks, I appreciate that." He said was he stood up. "You should probably rest, your wounds may start to bled again if you push yourself to much." The pinkette said, a small hint of concern was in her voice. _"She's been really nice to me ever since we got back. I wonder what's up with her?"_ He stood still for moment before turning to face her. "Hey Mine, I just wanted to say thanks. You really saved my ass back there and well I'm glad to know that you have my back." This caused Mine to blush a bit before nodding her head. "Of course anytime." She smiled and started to pick up the medical supplies she had used before telling Tatsumi to go and get some rest.

A few minutes later Roy walked in and sat down in a nearby chair. "So how's he doing?" Mine shrugged her shoulders. "He'll be alright, just make sure he doesn't overexert himself for the next few days." Roy smiled and stood up. "Sure, and how about you? Are you doing alright?" Mine quickly turned around with a shocked look. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" "Well for starters you did almost see the guy you like almost get his head cut off so I'd be willing to bet that you're alittle shaken up. Have you told him how you felt yet?" Roy's words stung as she heard them. "No, I don't know how to go about it." she answered hanging her head. Roy walked over to her and laid his hand on her shoulder. "Look after tonight I can understand why you would be on edge, the guy you like almost died and you haven't told him how you felt, I don't know what you should say but honestly in this line of work we never know how long we have, so in my opinion I'd take the shot and go for it. You may be surprised." Mine nodded and gave him a bright smile. "Alright I'll tell him. How about you? You talk to Akame yet?" The smile faded from Roy's face as he looked away. "Oh I see, easier said then done huh?" Mine giggled "What's so funny it's just an awkward moment we have to discuss. That's all." He said with a confused look. "You still haven't figured it out yet have you? Man guys can be so dense." Mine said with a smirk before walking towards the door. "Wait what do you mean?" Roy asked before she closed the door. "You'll figure it out soon enough, I'm sure of it."

Mine slowly made her way to Tatsumi's room, when she arrived she stood in front of the door for a few moments before reaching up to knock when she heard voices from inside. "You seriously just let the moment go? Man you are really bad at confessing your feelings." Leone's voice came from the other side followed by Tatsumi's. "I just didn't know what to say." Mine put her ear to the door to listen to the conversation. "Well the moments gone so you will have to bring it up later. I guess I'll let you rest and seriously Tatsumi you need to tell Mine how you feel about her." Mine's heart skipped a beat when she heard this. "Yea I know, I will just... have to find the right moment." A smile started to grow on Mine's face as she quietly tip toed to the nearby corner and waited for Leone to leave. _"Tonight. I am going to get him to tell me his feelings tonight."_

 **Leone**

"Damn I wish that kid would just man up and talk to her already, this is just to painful to watch. I've even given him a huge hand and told him how she feels and he still won't go in for the kill." Leone said out loud to herself as she started down the hall towards her room she was about to turn the corner when her ears picked up the sound of faint footsteps. She quickly turned around to see a small figure sneak towards Tatsumi's room and slowly enter. _"Now who could that be?"_ Leone thought as she began to snicker and slowly walk back to find out what was going on. When she got there she pressed her ear to the door and listened to hear what was going on. "Mine what are you doing in here?" She heard Tatsumi asked and waited for Mine to answer. "I just wanted to see how you were doing and I really wanted tell that I well I'm glad you're alright, I would have been sad if you had died tonight." _"Oh this is getting good."_ Leone's grin got bigger and waited with excitement to see what would happen. "Oh well thanks. Like I said earlier I'm happy to know you guys are there for me." Tatsumi said with a small chuckle. _"Damn it why can't I just tell her!"_ He tried to appear normal, but he could tell he wasn't doing a good job. "Are you cold? You seem to be shaking." Mine said as she walked over to him.

Leone almost couldn't take it as she was practically squeezing the door frame so hard she was surprised it didn't crack. "Eh no I'm ok, just alittle tired I guess." Tatsumi let out a nervous laugh and stopped as he felt Mine's hand touch his forehead. "You don't have a fever so that's good." Tatsumi swallowed hard and made up his mind that he would confess how he felt to Mine that night. "Hey Mine. Can I tell you something?" Mine cocked her head to the side and nodded. "Sure what's up?" Leone was now jumping up and down inside with excitement. _"Oh I can't believe it! He's actually going to do it!"_ Tatsumi looked deep into Mine's soft pink eyes and took a deep breathe. "I well, I just wanted to tell you that I've really enjoyed getting to know you, and I'm really happy to have met you." Mine started to smile before she answered. "I've enjoyed getting to know you too." Tatsumi swallowed hard and continued. "There's also something else I've been meaning to tell you,but I never really figured out how to say it." This caused Mine to blush as she felt her heart beat faster in excitement. "Mine I.. I really like you, and well I wanted to ask if you would like to go on a date with me?" To Tatsumi's surprise Mine practically jumped on him and holding him tight to her. "I've been hoping you'd ask me that for awhile now." She said with a huge smile on her face. "I would love to go out with you." Tatsumi was shocked by this but managed to get a hold of himself a huge grin on his face. "That's awesome!" was all he could manage to say.

The two embraced each other closely. Not knowing that Leone was now screaming internally and jumping up and down happy as she could be as she made her way to her own room with a huge smile on her face. _"Now I just have to work on Akame and Roy."_ she thought as she closed her door and fell into her bed as she kicked her boots off and snuggled next to her pillow before falling asleep.

 **Well that's chapter 6. So Tatsumi confessed his feeling to Mine and the two are going to be going on a date soon in an upcoming chapter. More to come soon and hopefully not as long of a wait this time I plan to develop Akame and Roy and have a pretty good idea on how that is going to happen anyway hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.**

 **Before I finish I have a question for everyone who has been following the story. I'm thinking of starting another Fan fiction that is something I have been working on for awhile now. It is based off a few different anime and cartoons such as Fairy Tail and Avatar, but the story is one of my own creation as well as all of it's characters. Just to be up front this nowhere in the near future as I am still working on a few major details, but tell me what you guys think I look forward to your thoughts. Have a good night everybody. This is TheScourge7181 signing off.** _  
_


	8. Chapter 7: First Date

**Akame Ga Kill**

 **Killer of the Shadows**

 **Hey guys here's another chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy.**

 **One week later.**

 **Tatsumi**

Tatsumi sat up straight from his bed and reach forward as if he was trying to stop someone from leaving. "Man what weird dream." He said as he wiped the cold sweat from his brow. He looked over to the window to see the sun just coming up from the other side of the surrounding mountains and started to get out of bed when he noticed that someone was laying on his bed beside him. He looked down and smiled as he saw Mine sleeping soundly beside him, a small smile was present as she held onto his waist tightly. _"Heh, got to say I love waking up to this. Sadly I have to get going, I'm supposed to train with Sheele today and it'd be bad if she caught us like this."_ Tatsumi thought as he carefully got out of bed and dressed before tenderly kissing Mine's cheek and leaving. "I'll see you tonight." He whispered.

Sheele was siting on a rock near the riverbed watching Tatsumi and Ieyasu as they were struggling to swim in heavy armor to reach the side she was sitting at, Leone was next to her chuckling as Tatsumi managed to pull himself out of the water, gasping for air, Ieyasu soon followed. "That was very good you two." Sheele said as she clapped her hands together. "Ieyasu you need to do fifty push ups for letting Tatsumi beat you." Leone said while pointing her finger at him. "In this heavy thing? You have got to be kidding!" Leone simply smiled leaned back against the rock behind her. Ieyasu slowly obeyed and started his push ups while Tatsumi was talking to Sheele.

"So you don't have a job in the base? How come?" Sheele hesitated for a moment before answering. "Well when I tried cooking I burned the meat and made Akame mad, when I tried to help Bulat clean I just ended up making more of a mess, and when I went shopping for supplies I accidently bought sugar instead of salt." Sheele was interrupted when Leone burst out laughing. "I remember that- it was hilarious – and to- to think you bought that many bags of it without noticing." Leone said between giggles. "Um how many did you get?" Sheele looked down and mumbled something under her breath. "What was that?" "She bought thirty of them." Leone said still chuckling. "And not to mention she also accidentally washed Mine along with the laundry." Tatsumi looked at Leone with disbelief before looking back at Sheele who simply nodded. "It's true, I completely had no idea she was in there." _"How the hell do you not know someone was in the basket of clothes?"_ Ieyasu thought as he struggled to finish his punishment.

 **Later that evening.**

"So Tatsumi I'm sure that your wounds have healed by now, and I think it's time you try to use the Teigu we acquired from Zank." Najenda announced holding out Spectator for the young assassin to take. "You really think I'm ready?" Tatsumi said excitedly as he took the strange looking eye. _"This thing may not look cool, but it's got some pretty neat powers."_ He thought. "I do, Akame and Bulat say that you have gotten much stronger and you are ready to use one." "What about me?" Ieyasu said looking at Tatsumi as he started to put on the Teigu. "You will get your own soon enough, right now focus on getting stronger."

Tatsumi had finished putting on the eye when Akame asked him to try and read her mind. "Alright I'll try." He answered and looked straight into Akame's eyes for a few seconds before shouting. "You want to eat meat for dinner tonight!" "Amazing. He can actually read her mind?" Ieyasu said in amazment. "No he hasn't even activated it yet, plus it's pretty obvious what Akame wants to eat." Roy said shaking his head. "That thing has other abilities right try one them." Mine suggested. "Alright unknown power...Activate!" As Tatsumi opened his eyes he saw Mine's clothes slowly disappear revealing her bra and panties. _"Ahh what the hell is this ability !?"_ "What's wrong?" He heard Sheele asked and turned to look only to find her standing in almost the same attire as Mine was, Akame had gotten closer as well to see what was bothering him when he fell backwards with a blush on his face and blood slowly trickling down his nose. "It's rejecting him, quick get it off!" Akame said as she rushed forward to remove the Teigu. "What happened?" Ieyasu asked as he helped Tatsumi get off the floor. "It was the compatibility, they didn't sync well together." Roy answered. "You probably thought it looked strange or something didn't you?" Mine asked as she walked up to Tatsumi. "Teigus are very sensitive to first impressions you know." "Oh right." Tatsumi replied as he hung his head.

"Well we'll send this off to the Revolutionary Army instead then, I'm sure they will find someone who can make good use of it." Najenda said taking back the relic. "In the meantime Tatsumi, you and Ieyasu should read this to become familiar with the different types of Teigu that are out there." Ieyasu flipped through the pages of the book Najenda had given him. "Wow there are so many of them." He said and stopped at one in particular what is this one? He asked pointing to a necklace that had the design of a dragon with blue jewels for the eyes. "That one is called Leviathan we aren't sure what it's abilities are yet, but we do know it was made from several of the ocean's most deadly Danger Beasts." "Wow that sounds cool!" Tatsumi said with huge grin. "Do we have that one or is it missing?" Roy asked as he took a closer look at the book. "Currently it is in the possession of a Major in the Imperial Army who is serving under General Budo at the moment. He has been one of our biggest threats and has even managed to force us to abort several assassinations." "I see. Mind if I take a shot at him?" Roy said with a smile on his face. "No, we have been looking for an opportunity to take him out for months now but he always seems to either be close to Budo or surrounded by his men." Roy seemed alittle depressed by this. "Damn and I was hoping to get a good fight out of him." "Well if it's a fight you want why don't you spar with me?" Bulat said with a grin. "Alright sounds good." He replied and both men walked towards the training yard.

"So which one is the strongest in your opinion?" Tatsumi asked Najenda, who hesitantly touched her eye patch. "They are all powerful in their own right, but in my opinion I'd have to say there is one in particular that allows it's user to manipulate ice whenever they desire and it's current owner is very powerful." She answered squeezing her prosthetic arm. "Who would that be?" Ieyasu asked noticing her reaction. "General Esdeath. She is a very violent and sadistic individual and has earned the title as The Empire's Strongest." Lubbock interrupted Ieyasu before he could ask anymore questions. "Thankfully she is far up north fighting with the Northern tribe's Army that is being led by Prince Numa Sieka who is a strategist prodigy and it will at least a few months for even her to take care of. Right Najenda?" "Oh yes that's correct." She said, snapping out of her thoughts which seemed to have been reminding her of something painful.

 **In the training yard**

 **Bulat**

"Alright let's do this!" Bulat shouted with enthusiasm as he spun his spear at high speed before charging Roy who simply grinned and swung his sword to meet Bulat's attack. The two spent the next few minutes feeling out the others abilities and skill before going at a higher pace with Roy slicing for Bulat's neck then thrusting towards his gut and following it with a spinning kick aimed for his head, Bulat quickly dodged and countered with a thrust and pushed Roy back in an attempt to hinder his movements. Roy stepped to the side cut down at Bulat's leg who stepped back avoiding the attack.

Roy followed not giving Bulat any chance to counter and started to swing and stab at high speeds forcing his opponent to block and dodge until Bulat managed to side step on of Roy's attacks and turn the tables on him. Roy ducked under a swing meant for his head and blocked the incoming knee before he placed his hand on the ground and kicked at Bulat's face who simply grabbed his foot and started to pick hum off the ground. Roy quickly shifted his body and kicked with his other leg catching Bulat in the face, forcing him to let go. Roy quickly recovered and charged meeting Bulat who swung his spear ferociously and shattered the ground under the two's feet.

As the two warriors regained their footing Bulat spoke up "I think it's time we took this up a notch what do you say?" Roy thought for a moment before answering "Ok you got me curious how so?" Bulat pointed to a nearby mountain. "I want to fight you at your highest level, I can tell you're not even going at Seventy percent here. So I say we go where no one will interrupt us." Roy looked and nodded. "What would the others say?" "They would try and stop us, which is why I want us to be alone. I want to see exactly how strong you are, I can't help but notice you seem to be holding back when you spar and I bet it's because you want to use your Teigu just like a real battle." Roy frowned when he heard this. "You noticed that huh?" Bulat nodded. "I'm sure even Akame has noticed it. So I want you to come at me with your Teigu. Just like a real fight." "Very well, I can't promise you won't get hurt if I do." Roy said smiling. "Same here." Bulat said giving him a thumbs up. Roy went and picked up his Teigu and secretly left the base.

 **Tatsumi**

" _Alright I'm all set now just to sneak out and meet up with Mine in the capital."_ Tatsumi thought as he inspected the clothes he had chose to wear for the night. Mine and Tatsumi had decided to keep they're relationship secret for the time being until they felt it was the right time to announce it to everyone, tonight was a special time for them because it was going to be they're first real date with each other, the timing was perfect there were no missions planned and everyone was planning to stay at the base tonight.

Tatsumi had managed to slip outside and started running towards the capital the sun was still up and a few hours away from setting. After a few minutes of running Tatsumi slowed down to a brisk walk and made his way to the place he and Mine were supposed to meet. "I can't wait for tonight! I've been looking forward to this all week!" Tatsumi said cheerfully as he pushed aside some branches revealing Mine sitting on a nearby log in one of the pink dresses she had bought the last time they were in the capital together. "You finally made it. Are you ready?" Mine called out to him with a bright smile as she stood up to meet him. Tatsumi smiled and nodded as he took her hand in his and they began to make they're way to the city.

 **Roy**

Roy and Bulat had made it to the their destination in just a few hours before sunset, the place they had agreed to fight was a nice open area with several huge boulders scattered around with one side of the mountain dropping off into a steep cliff and the other full of thick trees the duo had to make they're way though earlier. "Alright let's lay down two rules. Number one we won't fight with the intention to kill, and two if of us gets injured we will stop the match immediately. Sound good?" Bulat said as he checked his surroundings. "Sounds good to me." Roy answered as he drew his sword and fell into his stance.

Bulat smiled and crouched down. "Incursio!" In an instant Bulat was covered head to toe in armor and holding his spear pointing the edge in Roy's direction. "Now come at me with all you've got!" Bulat shouted as Roy charged and feinted a strike for his throat and instead vanish and reappear behind Bulat bringing his sword down across his back. Bulat was quick to act and lunged forward and quickly turned to thrust at Roy who brought his hand up past his head and several tendrils followed blocking the attack.

"Not bad." Bulat said grinning as he dodged two more of the tendril like spikes that sprung out of the ground beside him, he countered by throwing Neuntote at Roy forcing him to leap to the side only find that Bulat was there waiting for him, striking Roy hard in the side with his fist he quickly followed up another. To his shock the young assassin caught his punch and delivered a hard kick to Bulat's gut sending him back several feet. Bulat used this to grab his spear and charge Roy who blocked the incoming attack and countered with a slice meant for the man's chest. Bulat brought his spear up to block and then used the back side of his weapon to strike at Roy's chin.

Roy leaned back just enough to allow the blow to miss and continued his assault on the armored man, who blocked and dodged and then returned his own attacks. Both assassins seemed to be fighting on equal terms with Bulat's enhanced speed and power keeping Roy on the move using his superior speed and agility and shadow step to keep out of harms way. "Whew I knew you were tough but this is really getting me fired up!" Bulat said with enthusiasm.

Roy grinned and flipped his sword to a reverse grip and lashed out again only to be shocked when Bulat disappeared. "What the hell?" Roy quickly leaped back a few feet and looked at his surroundings but Bulat was no where to be seen. "It's not all about using skill, strategy is also a big thing when it comes to fighting." Bulat's voice echoed behind Roy who quickly turned and slashed in the direction it came from only to receive a hard knee to the face and sent flying into a boulder. "Damn that hur-ack!" Roy gasped for air as he felt a fist slam into his gut and sent him though the boulder which had previously stopped him. _"He's not giving me a chance to recover. Fine I have an idea to figure out where he is."_ Roy stabbed his blade into the ground summoning a black web around him, closing his eyes he waited then suddenly opening his eyes he quickly used his shadow step to appear behind a strange moving shape and kick it around neck height.

Roy followed up by striking with his other leg, connecting with his heel but felt something grab him by the ankle and throw him away. "Bind!" He shouted and landed on his hands then rolled to his feet and ran towards the place where the tendrils were wrapping around Bulat. "Shit I forgot about these things!" Bulat shouted and managed to break free and block the income tendrils which were about to impale him. He then jumped towards Roy and began pushing him back using his spear for extra reach keeping Roy on the defensive. Roy rolled under one the attacks and kicked Bulat's knee causing him to fall forward, he then jumped on the man's back and applied a choke in the hopes he could force Bulat to give up. Bulat grabbed his arm and using his strength began to pull it away from his throat. "Bind!" Roy shouted once more having several tendrils wrap around Bulat's legs and up his torso. Roy then jumped forward kicking Bulat in the face as he did.

Roy turned to face Bulat only to hear him laughing. "You should really step it up. I can tell this is tiring you out and honestly I not really taking any damage so hurry up and use your trump card already!" Bulat said as he allowed himself to become visible again and broke the shadows holding him down. Roy simply looked down and frowned. "I don't like using it." This caused Bulat to stop in his tracks thinking at first he had gone to far in pushing his sparing partner. "But, in this case against a powerful fighter like you I don't mind being in pain for a few hours." Roy finished as he withdrew his sword and spun it to a reverse grip. "I'll show you the first release of my trump card. Shadow Beast Enhancement!" Bulat stood still in shock as he watched a dark aura surround Roy as the markings on his body seemed to be taking on a new design, He couldn't help but smile as he felt his heart beat faster with excitement.

 **Tatsumi**

Tatsumi couldn't help but to smile as he opened the door for Mine as they exited the restaurant they had chosen to eat at. The meal had been cooked perfectly and Tatsumi enjoyed spending time with his girlfriend, it seemed the more time they spent together the more Tatsumi realized how much he really liked her. Mine was talking to about all the shops they should go and visit before heading back making exaggerated motions with her hands which caused some of her hair to fall in her face which Tatsumi gently brushed to the side without thinking. This caused Mine to stop and blush slightly at the surprising action.

Tatsumi noticed her reaction and simply smiled as he then used his hand to rub her cheek before cupping her chin and gently kissing Mine on the lips. Mine stood there for a moment before her mind registered that she was being kissed and as Tatsumi started to draw back she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave one back with much more heated passion catching her boyfriend by surprise.

After the two had broke their kiss Mine leaned on Tatsumi's chest and smiled deeply. "I really have enjoyed tonight, getting to know you, it's well it's been great." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear. Tatsumi held her head close to him and answered. "I've enjoyed tonight as well, but there is one last thing I want to do." Mine looked up into her boyfriend's eyes as she looked confused by what he meant. Tatsumi stepped back and pulled a small box that was tied closed with a ribbon. "I saw this in the store a few blocks from here and I think it'd look beautiful on you." He said as he handed her the box. Mine opened it slowly and smiled as she saw a beautiful silver necklace with a purple jewel as it's center shined brightly in the moonlight. "I love it." She said as she put it on. The two hugged again and kissed when a familiar voice interrupted them. "Aw it's so sweet to see you two together." Tatsumi and Mine quickly pulled back to Leone leaning on a nearby wall with a smile.

"Leone what the hell are you doing here?" Tatsumi said in shock as his cheeks burned red. Mine joined as she pointed her finger and accused her of following them. "Whoa easy you two I didn't follow and I really mean it you two make a really great couple." Leone said in a completely serious tone. "And the only reason I'm here is because the Boss sent me to get Tatsumi who apparently snuck out of the base to see a certain someone." She added with a small wink. "Wait you mean the Boss knows we went out?" Tatsumi asked quietly as nervous sweat started to drip down his face. "Nah I didn't bother to tell her that. But you and I do have a mission we have to get done tonight." Leone answered. Mine let out a sigh and kissed Tatsumi on the cheek. "You better go ahead and complete this quick our date isn't done yet." She said with a small smile to which Tatsumi looked at her in surprise and then gave her a smile in return. "I'll be back before you know it." and with that he quickly ran off with Leone who was smiling as well. "I promise I'll bring your boyfriend back in once piece." she yelled as she waved to Mine.

 **Najenda**

"So do you two want to explain why you came back here covered in bruises and completely exhausted?" Najenda asked as a scary aura surrounded her. Bulat and Roy were seating at the dining room table eating when Najenda had walked in and with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. "Um well I guess you could say that training was really hard." Bulat said nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck and gave a weak smile. Roy tried to smile as well but couldn't when he saw Najenda smash the table they were eating at. "What did you two do?! Bulat is covered in bruised and cuts and you have your fair share of bumps and bruises to!" She yelled with fire in her eyes. "You two went at with your Teigus didn't you?" Lubbock said as he entered the room. Bulat and Roy stayed silent as Najenda gritted her teeth and cracked her knuckles. "Is that true?" Roy stood up slowly and nodded. "Ok fine yea we did. Bulat was just testing out my strength compared to Incursio is all." Bulat stood up as well to back Roy up when Najenda sent Roy through the floor and decided that he better sit down instead.

"Bulat you know what I said about sparing with Teigus!" Najenda yelled as she stared at him. "Yes I do, but sometimes if you don't use your weapons to their potential you get rusty with their abilities and you know that." He answered "Be that as it may, if you two wanted to fight with your Teigus you should have asked permission." Bulat nodded. "I understand, it won't happen again."

 **Lubbock**

As Najenda left the room Roy slowly got up. "Ow ow ow ow, everything hurts." Bulat chuckled as he heard this. "So your trump vastly increases your physical abilities but in return you suffer for three hours after huh?" Lubbock looked at Bulat in confusion before he looked at Roy who was moving as if every movement hurt. "Yea plus I can really tap in to my shadow manipulation as you saw for yourself." Bulat smiled and nodded as he rotated his shoulder. " And felt." He added. "Wait you made him use his trump card?" Lubbock asked quietly. "Only the first release so don't worry I'll be fine." Roy answered. "Najenda said that you'd be out of commission if you used it though." Bulat looked surprised as he heard this. "What do you mean?"

"My final move. Final Assault. And that is true If I used it I'd be out of the fight for three days. Funny though seeing how I thought Najenda was keeping that secret for now." Roy said as he stared Lubbock in the eyes making him sweat alittle. "Oh well Najenda told me because I'm here tactical adviser heh heh. He said attempting to to talk his way out of the uncomfortable situation. "Uh-huh, ya know if I didn't know any better, by the way you always hang around the Boss and seem to always be saying how great she is I'd say you have a thing for her." Roy said with a sly smile on his face causing Lubbock to cringe and choke on the water he was drinking. "Don- don't be ridiculous, I don't have a crush on Najenda or anything, that's be just crazy." He managed to say waving his hand in a brushing motion. Bulat smiled and chuckled to himself. "What ever you say Lub."

 **Leone**

After Tatsumi and Leone had finished their mission Leone walked with Tatsumi down a path in the park where they were supposed to meet up Mine. "Ya know I am really happy for you guys." She said breaking the silence. "I won't lie, I am kinda jealous that she nabbed you before I did, but I am still happy for you both." Tatsumi blushed as she said this. "Wait you mean you were going after me to?" Leone simply grinned before giving him a teasing wink and continued on path till they found Mine sitting on a bench. "Well took you guys long enough, how did it go?" Mine asked as she approached them. "Really great Tatsumi totally kicked ass!" Leone said in excitement while Tatsumi just laughed "It went alright." He said as he held Mine's hand and waved to Leone. "See you later big sis." Mine waved as well. "Wait you're leaving already come on tell me about your date night. Where are you going now? What base are you guys on? Guy... Guys!" Leone pouted as sat on the bench by herself. "Selfish brats."

 **Roy**

"Damn I always forget how bad it hurts after using that technique." Roy complained as he walked to his room he noticed Akame walking out of her door in her pj's which was a pink tank top and and panties. "Oh hello Roy are you feeling ok?" She asked not seeming to notice that he was blushing at the sight of her. "Uh yea just sore from sparing Bulat is all." He answered trying to sound normal. "Oh I can help with that if you want Leone taught me how to give massages because she wanted to get them after hard missions." She offered as she touched Roy's back. "Uh nope I'm good." Roy said moving quickly as he winced from the sudden movement only to feel Akame grab his arm and haul him to a nearby couch and forced him to lay down. "Stop playing the tough guy act and let me help you." Akame said as she positioned herself on top of him. _"Leone said this was a good way to get guys to like you, I hope this works."_ She thought as she began to rub his tight shoulders.

Over the next twenty minutes Akame gently eased away the pain and soreness Roy was carrying. "Holy shit. You're really good at this Akame." He said praising her as she worked on the small of his back. "Leone is a very good teacher and it did take a lot of time learning not to use all my strength, I accidently hurt Sheele one time when I was practicing." This caused Roy to tense alittle to that thought. "Finished." Akame announced as she stood up and got off Roy who wasn't moving an inch. "Are you alright?" She asked in confusion. "Yup, it just felt so good I don't want to move. I think I'm just gonna- sleep here tonight." He answered with a yawn before closing his eyes. "You can't sleep here." Akame protested only to hear him softly snoring as he was already passed out. Akame watched him for a moment as he slept before picking him up and carrying him to his room. "I guess I'll have to try and talk to you next time when you're not so tired." She said as she opened his door and threw him on the bed.

Akame stayed for there for a few moments and smiled. She sat down beside the now passed out assassin and gently rubbed his head. She couldn't help but think that Roy looked very cute while he was sleeping. She left a few minutes later still unsure with how she would confess to him how she felt.

 **Well that's all for now guys sorry for the short chapter this month. I will try and have a longer one next time. Anyways hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. This is TheScourge7181 signing off.**


	9. Update

**Hey everyone,**

 **First off I want to apologize for how late this chapter is, I haven't given up on this story and I do plan to continue it in case you were wondering I am just going through a lot of personal issues that are keeping my focus else where and I haven't had much time to spend on writing the chapters. I know I could throw some things together quick, but I would feel like I was cheating you guys because I wasn't doing best on them. When I write these chapters and future stories I want to have the peace of mind that I did my best on them to where they are exciting easy to read and follow and really interest you guys. Anyway I've rambled on long enough again I'm sorry for how long it's been since I've uploaded anything and hope to give you guys something soon till then catch you all later.**

 **TheScourge7181 signing off.**


End file.
